Second Chances
by stella808987
Summary: Tori used to be the snobby popular girl, after suffering a terrible loss she goes back to her old school with a whole new personality. Can the gang give her a second chance. Will Becksomehow fall in love with her? *a re-run of my previous story*
1. Chapter 1

_**heyyy ppll! yay! soooo u guys happy s.c is back? tll me wat u think by reviewing, favouriting..blah blah blah ;)**_

Yet another day of my fabulous life.

I don't mean to sound haughty or anything it's just, I am really happy with my life! I am one of the most popular girls in school! Why would anybody hate me? I'm perfect.

I finished ironing out my blonde bangs, perfecting my hair. I would wear makeup like Katy and Taylor, but Mom won't let me! She says I'm too young! Sometimes mom really just drives me crazy, you know? Like seriously woman, it's my life, not yours! I checked myself out in the mirror. There I was Tori Vega.. Today I decided to wear tight skinny jeans, plain white t-shirt with a super cute scarf with knit UGG boots and hoop earrings. To finish of the look I put on my black leather jacket, so cute! I took my messenger bag, throwing it over my shoulder. Gotta look sexy for the boys! Oh man do I wish that Beck guy would ask me out! He is so hot, and on the football team making him automatically popular!

I left my bedroom, biggest one of course. I convinced my mom to switch with me after Dad left. She doesn't need any bigger room than any of us considering it's just her in there. My mom says that my Dad had left because they had other "differences". Seriously mom? I'm 14 not 4, we all know that means he had sex with another woman and my mom kicked him out. He cheated on my mom? Well good riddance to that piece of scum. I went down to the kitchen where my mom sat down at the kitchen table with her coffee, writing something down on a paper. My 5 year old sister, Rose, sat chewing on bacon and drawing in her coloring book. She is such a pest!  
"Good morning Tori" my mom said cheerily  
"Morning, hey do we have any of that organic cereal?" I asked  
"We have bacon and sausages" my mom said  
"Do we have any of those healthy morning breakfast bars?" I asked  
"We have bacon, and sausages" my mom repeated with a giggle! "Augghhhh! Mom you know I'm on a diet! I reminded you yesterday to pick me up my healthy cereals! Now I'll never be as skinny as Katy" I said angrily  
"Sweety, you're perfect the way you are, in act I just got your doctor's overview back. You're under weight, he said you should be taking in more calories than you do now" my mom said sadly  
"mom" I whined  
"Tori, you're a tooth pick, stop worrying about it, we don't want this to end in anorexia, I just thought that bacon and sausages would make a nice treat" my mom said  
"Why are we celebrating? What's with the treat?" I asked

My mom started to tear up, tears going down her face.

"Nothing, is it so wrong for a mother to give a treat to her daughter? I just thought it would be so great" My mom said covering her mouth, letting more tears go

"Whoa mom, I didn't mean to make you cry! I just want you to think next time mom, you never think" I told her angrily  
"I'm sorry Flora...ouch!" my mom's hand immediately tore away from her cup of coffee making it crash and sending her hand to her chest.

"Mommy!" Rose squealed jumping up on her chair  
"Mom? You okay?" I asked calmly crossing my arms  
"yeah Sweety..." cough. "don't worry about me, go outside Taylor's mom is here for you" my mom said

"Mommy, do you want me to call grandma?" Rose asked cutely

Kiss up!I ran to the front, hearing my mom coughing more, then slammed the door behind me.  
"hey girly!" Katy said from inside the window of Taylor's mom LEXUS car  
"hot outfit, that'll make Beck have the hots for you for sure" Taylor said  
"thanks!" I said flipping my hair back  
I got in the car, crossing my legs and putting my bag on the floor.

"Hey did you remember to bring your iPod so we can blast it in the cafeteria?" Taylor asked  
"shit, I forgot" I said smacking my head  
"Bitch! Now we're gonna have no music to dance with, thanks a bunch" Katy said sounding annoyed  
"sorry Kate" I said using her nickname  
"save it, I think I brought mine" Taylor said reaching into her bag  
"Yup" She said holding up her iPod touch  
"Thank god! I know I can always count on Tay Tay" Katy said putting her arm around Taylor  
I put my head down, turning red. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How could you be so stupidTori,.  
"So I heard Andre just broke up with Hope, making him totally available now" I told Katy nudging her playfully as we got out of the car  
Katy giggled, I guess I won her back! Yes!  
"I know, I heard Jade West has a crush on him, what a loser" Katy said  
"Yeah, but she is kind of pretty I guess, and man is her family loaded" I said  
"Are you kidding? Try blonde hair die, nose job, and contacts, her clothes are okay, and as for that money of hers, I got waaaaayyyyy more" she said  
"Really?" I asked  
"That's what I heard, and it's super obvious" Katy said  
we walked over to our lockers which were all next to each other.  
"Taylor's good with her boyfriend right?" Katy said  
"Oh yeah, me and Ryder are so meant to be forever, now if only we could get Beck and Tori together" Taylor said  
"I already called dibs!" Katy said  
"But you called dibs on Andre and Ryan...and now that I think about it Steven too... Basically the whole football team" I said  
"Get over it Biotch, dibs is dibs" she said  
Here I go, yet another day of 8th grade. In only a matter of months I'll officially be in high school, so exciting! I'll finally get to experience all of those magical moments! Going on dates with the guy of your dreams(HopefullyBeck!) having sex for the first time, going to prom!  
As we walked to first period I noticed the banner hanging up across the hallway.  
"Hey guys, spring dance soon" I said with a giggle  
"Like we didn't already know that" Taylor said  
"we should go get dresses together" I said excitedly  
"LookTori, you're our friend and all but you're kind of poor, you really can't afford to be shopping with us" Katy said as we parted going to separate home rooms.

Okay, ouch. That burned.  
I entered the room looking around... Hmmm... Empty seat next to Beck. This could be my chance!  
"Hi Beck, anyone sitting?" I asked putting on my flirty face  
"Nope, feel free to sit down" he said emotionlessly flipping through the pages of some novel he was reading, looked really long, waaaaaaayyyyyy to long for my brain.  
"So" I said  
"So" he said back emotionlessly not taking his eyes of the book, how mysteries. He put his book down.  
"Look, obviously you have something to say so just say it" he said straight out  
"Okay...do you...want to go to the dance with me?" I asked batting my eyelashes a bit  
"look, Tori, your pretty and all but I'm going to have to say no" he said with sympathy in his voice. Sympathy? For me!  
"Can I ask why, I just don't understand why, you just called me pretty?" I said feeling a little hurt  
"Because Tori, sometimes outer appearance, is not what I'm looking for" he said giving me a shrug and a small grin to try and lift my spirits

"I'm really sorry" He said getting up and moving to sit with Steven, a guy I recognized from the football team.  
My mouth shot open, unable to move. This has been one of the worst days of my life!  
Later that day after I changed out of my Cheerleading uniform, because I had just come back from Cheerleading practice, I was walking with Katy and Taylor ready to go home. "That was a really awesome practice today!" Taylor said happily

"I know! That triple flip I did that I ended in a slip was totally perfect" I said, gloating a bit

"Oh get over yourself, it was my cartwheel that pulled it all together" Katy snapped

Truth is, me and Taylor were really awesome gymnasts, Katy, not so much. She can barely do a cartwheel. The only reason she's on the team is because the captain, Taylor, was too afraid of her to say anything.

Suddenly, somebody slammed right into me! This so isn't my day!  
I bounced straight to the ground, really hurting my arm.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going fatty! You almost hurt Flora!" Taylor screamed  
I saw a short girl with red curly hair, pink rounded glasses, tan skin, very round, and by round we all know I mean fat!  
"My name isn't fatty, my name Cat" she said unafraid  
"Cat!" called Jade, Andre and Robbie. Jade screamed running around her trying to help her  
"are you okay?" Andre screamed.

"Do you need to go to the nurse!" asked Robbie

"let me help you up" said Jade.

"Yeah, take my hand" said Robbie

It looked like they all really cared about each other, and for that moment I did kind of feel a little jealous, a little!

"Tori! Get up already, it looks like we're hanging out with them! " Katy murmured under her breath  
"Help me up" I said holding out my hands  
"you have 2 feet, now hurry up" Taylor hissed  
I quickly got up brushing myself of.  
"SeriouslyCat, next time watch where your fat bounces" I said giving her the evil eye  
"back off, do you find joy out of bullying people?" Andre asked me stepping up and looking very determined  
"I...I... Just watch where you're going.." I said turning on my heels  
"by the way Jade, UGG shoes, fake" I said pointing down at her feet  
With that I left them, feeling much better about my crappy day.

Katy and Taylor started cracking up.

"Good one!" Katy said

As I left the building I turned around, looking back at the girls. I saw Beck, reaching down to help Layla up. The rest of the football team stood behind him checking out the girls. I saw some heads nod up at them, making them go red. I looked down, that should be me he's helping up.

Katy's mom dropped me off at home. When I got to the door I rung the bell. I waited, and waited, but still no answer.

"Augghhhh! Mom! You're so lazy!" I screamed taking my bobby pin out of my hair and picking the lock.

"Mom!" I screamed when I got in

No answer. This is so like her! It made me so angry that she wasn't here to open the door for me on one of the worst days I've had, in my entire life!

I threw my bag off going to the kitchen looking around for something to eat. I opened the fridge to see if we had any apples to eat. I took it out, taking a bite out of. I shut the fridge, then as I closed the door to the fridge I noticed something on the fridge with my name on it.

"Hmm…maybe it's money from my mom! Things may be looking up for me after all!" I screamed happily opening up the letter. I took the piece of paper, shaking it out….no money. Shit. Looks like the paper my mom was writing on this morning. I started reading it.

My dearestTori,

You looked so beautiful today, that's how I want to remember you forever. You see, this is the last day I will be able to see that beautiful face of yours, your long luscious hair, your crisp green eyes. The last time I will see Rose, my baby. I have been suffering from lung cancer since I was 17. I've been fighting it for way to long now. A few weeks ago the doctor told me I only had 3 weeks to live. I couldn't believe this. Today is the day of my death. I am so very sorry sweet heart" I read

I couldn't finish the letter, tears were streaming down my face. I dropped my apple, letting it roll on the floor. I held onto the fridge handle for support, getting down on my knees. I continued reading.

"I am leaving you all of the money I have been saving for when this day would come. I have 1.3 million dollars saved in my bank account, it is free for you to use so use it as you please. I will miss you and your sister so very much. Break this to Rose lightly please. I'm sorry this had to happen, goodbye.

Love, forever and always,

Your mother

I burst down in tears, not just tears but sobs. I started breathing heavily. Sobbing harder and harder and harder.

**Tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

so this is one GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGAAAAAAAA AAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO chapetrs containig chapetrs 216 of da old story incase u get confused or for da new readers...hope u njoy...ooh and also, ive heard a lot about the fanfic "lapse" i joined fanfiction not so long ago, so can any1 plzzzzz tll me wat happened in a short summary...plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzz

chapter 2-16:

It's been 3 years since my mother's death. Her story was printed in the local paper. My mother was diagnosed with lung cancer because she smoked when she was in high school. She was treated while Rose and I had been born. When my father left, she did what she had sworn never to do, she began smoking again. Her lung cancer had returned, only stronger this time around. The whole town had attended her funeral to pay their respects. People gave us money out of pity, but I didn't accept it with all the money my mom had already left or me and my sister. I cried for months, my voice only becoming smaller and smaller. Rose never did quite understand that Mom was gone. Rose, only just turning 5, had thought that Mom was only going on a vacation, like Dad had done for years. Even being 7 now she thought she was only on vacation.

After the death of my Mom, child services had come to take us to our Dad's house in LA. At first I just downright ignored him, as I sooner got used to it, although it did take some time, things got better. Rose of course adored him, but that's just Rose being Rose, a friendly little girl. As time went on my voice got softer, my nerves stronger, my personality just a little bit scared. Since the day I had read that letter in my kitchen, I had been traumatized. It's not even the fact that my Mom died that traumatized me; it's the fact that I had been so cruel to her. I will always remember the last words I had said to her,

" You never think Mom! You never think!"

I screamed at her with rage over a few measly pieces of bacon. The worse part of it all, there had been a sentence in my Mom's will, and that sentence had really stung me in the soul. My mom wrote, "I would like to leave my daughter, Tori Vega, all the money I have been saving for years. Please my darling, use it wisely. My beautiful daughter, I hope one day you can see how beautiful you truly are." My mother had written. Those words, those small little words meant so much to me. Just remembering that day, when she told me I may have anorexia by the rate I'm going. Since then I have never ever believed in diets, or food portioning, I eat what I want, when I want. In fact I try to eat as much calories as I could now because I refuse to get anorexic, my Mom wouldn't want that, she told me herself.

A few tears glistened down my small tan face. There I stood, 17 year old Tori, a completely different person. I had grown a few inches, still making me the shortest girl in the grade. I had grown my hair out, which I refuse to iron or put any product in. Something I learned during my time here in LA, those hair products I used to absolutely positively need, are slowly killing the environment. I had quit cheer leading a short time after I moved here. I don't want my body to be exposed like I used to have it in those belly shirts and short skirts. My eyes were still that green they were 3 years ago. My body structure was still very small.

"Tori, which tie do you think is better for a meeting" My father called running down the stairs

I quickly wiped at my eyes using the sleeves of my yellow sweater

"Let's see, definitely the green one" I said pointing to the one on his left

"Thanks …is that muffins I smell?" My dad asked sniffing

"Sure is, I made toast, omelets, and blueberry muffins, your favorite!" I said cheerily with a giggle

"Thanks sweety, but you know what I really have to go" My Dad said sadly

"That's alright, good luck" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek

"I'm hoping for that promotion!" He called as the door slammed

After returning from school, I went home to make some dinner, the usual. I always make dinner because my Dad was never home early enough. To my surprise, when I got home…..my dad was home too…and I smelled Chinese food.

"Dad?" I called confused

"Tori! I decided to pick up this magnificent feast because I have great news!" My Dad said literally lifting me up in joy

"What?" I asked with a smile

"I got the promotion!" He screamed

"What? Oh my gosh! Congratulations!" I screamed throwing my arms around him

"Hey, what about me?" Rose said squeezing between our legs

"Come here Rosey!" My Dad said lifting her up into a hug

I laughed as we all sat down at the table.

"I am very excited for this job! It'll provide us with a bigger house, more money, and we get to live in New York! Could you believe this? New York City! The Big Apple!" My dad screamed

I paused

"New York?" I asked gently

"Yes! Isn't that exciting!" My dad screamed

"Of course it is but….we've always lived in California, and it was kind of convenient to go see Grandma and Grandpa….and Mom.." I said softly

"Tori! We can go and see them whenever we can, I promise" My dad said placing his hand on mine

I thought about it for a second the looked down.

"Daddy, you know that I love you very much…but I wont leave Mom…I'm sorry" I whispered

"Tori, you don't want to move to New York?" My dad asked sounding sad

"Dad, it's not that I don't want to live with you. I adore you. You're a lovely person, it's just…..I wont leave California. This is where Mom is, and wherever Mom is I have to stay" I said

"So what do you want me to do?" He asked

"Dad, why don't I go back to San Francisco with Rose and stay with Grandma and Grandpa? You can go to New York for your job….and you can come visit us during the holidays and whenever you can…." I said nervously, hoping not to make him angry

"I guess that can be arranged…." My dad said surprising me

"Really? Thank you Dad!" I screamed happily

As I drove back into my old town, so many memories flooded my mind, some happy, but some sad. I guess I really hadn't thought my plan through. I have to go back to my old school now, and face all of the kids that I put down, or made fun of. Come on Tori, keep a good attitude. At least there are some beautiful flowers and trees around here, and maybe I'll find some kind of a forest to read in…or explore the nature! That might be fun!

"Oh girls! I am just so excited to have you be staying over by us!" My grandma said from the driver's seat

I giggled as Rose nodded her head vigorously

"Me too! Me too!" Rose said

"I already enrolled you both in school" My grandma said

"Thank you very much….but actually I was thinking of sending Rose to that school for the gifted and talented kids in education" I told her

"That's great! Did she get accepted?" My grandma asked

"Yes, I even already sent in the money for the rest of the year" I told her

"How did you afford that?" My grandma asked

"I used some of the money mom had gave me" I told her

Once I got to my grandparents house I went toward the 2 guest rooms. I gave Rose the big one because she had way more things than me. I helped her get settled in, then moved onto mine. Maybe I'll paint Rose's room pink? That could be fun! Grandma did say we could do whatever we wanted with our rooms. I settled myself into my own room, placing all of my clothes in my drawers and a few in the closet. I placed all of my thousands of books on the shelves. Since I had left this town, I found a new love in reading! It really calms me and I just feel so happy while reading. It's like I am put into another world filled with adventures, friendships and…..love. I love romance novels. I am such a hopeless romantic.

I put my laptop on my new desk, along with a bottle of hand sanitizer, and some flowers.

"Perfect" I said looking around

I decided to take a shower in my new bathroom that was inside of my room. Tomorrow was going to be a long day!

I woke up especially early, hoping to do something really nice for my grandparents for taking us in. I decided to make them a nice breakfast that included bagels, juice, coffee, whole made muffins and croissants, cereal, and oatmeal.

"My word Tori, we're 5 people not 50" My grandpa said coming down the stairs

I giggled giving him a kiss

"I'll take that as a compliment, I hope you like it" I said

"Oh I can definitely get used to this" My Grandpa said

"I'll get Rose up" My grandma said

"Please Grandma, sit and enjoy, I'll go get her up, then I'll take her to school" I said sitting her down

"Thank you dear. What would you prefer I prepare for dinner?" My Grandma asked

"Anything that's comfortable with you. I'll make it if you want" I said

"No, no, Tori, you've already done enough" My Grandma said with a chuckle

I gave her a smile then I hopped up the stairs, turning the corner going toward Rose's room.

"Rosey, time to wake up" I said knocking on her door

"I'm already up" She called

"Oh good, do you have your uniform on?" I asked

"Uh huh" She said

I opened the door to find her all dressed in her new uniform. She wore a blue plaid skirt, a blue blouse, ankle socks, and her cute little converse. Rose was a very petite girl, smaller than the rest in her grade, but then again, so am I.

"Good job! You still need your sweater though, it's a little cold out" I said digging out her navy sweater

"Why do I have to wear a uniform and you don't?" Rose asked me curiously

I opened up the sweater as she put her arms in, one at a time.

"Because Sweety, I send you to a private school and you need to follow their rules" I said

"Why do you send me to a private school?" She asked

"So you can get a good education" I replied

Actually, that's the only thing I had actually spent Mom's money on, and yet I still haven't made a dent in it. Mom left me so much money, I didn't know what to do with it at first. I have decided to put it toward Rose's education. College costs money.

"Ohhhhhh! I want to be as smart as you when I grow up, and as pretty" She said pointing to my floral dress. Today I had worn a white summer dress that had spaghetti straps and went over my knees. Towards the middle of the dress there was a crease, then ruffles came out. I had on a long sleeve yellow sweater that went down to around my waist because I thought it was a bit to revealing on the top. I was wearing white flats and my hair was left as it was, letting my natural curls flow.

"That's very sweet of you to say Rosey" I said with a giggle

"How should we put your hair today?" I asked

"Mmm…..pigtails!" She said jumping up

I put her curly blonde hair into 2 pony tails that she placed in the front of her head. I had added ribbons to hold them into place.

"Thanks" She said

She is so cute! Especially when she runs, her blonde curls bounce up and down.

I picked her up and brought her down stairs where everyone was eating breakfast. I prepared cocoa puffs in a bowl for her adding milk and setting it down in front of her.

"Sit Tori, eat" My grandma said offering me a piece of her bagel

"Thank you" I said taking it and adding butter. I ate a bowl of cereal as well and a muffin. I looked at my watch, 8:45. Rose's school starts at 9 and my school starts at 9:15, better get going.

"Come Rose, don't wanna be late" I said

She nodded getting off her chair.

"Bye girls" Grandma said

"Bye grandma, see you later" I said waving

"Bye bye" Rose said giving Grandma a kiss on the cheek.

I put my pink Jansport backpack on my back and Rose put her tiny little Strawberry Shortcake backpack on. I took her hand and shut the door behind us.

"So, first day of school, are you nervous?" I asked

"Nope! I'm ready for 1st grade!" She said happily

"Good! Now how about we practice your spelling, spell….. cat" I told her

"Okay! Hmm…..C- A….T?" She said slowly

"Yes!" I screamed swinging her up from her waist and holding her on my hip

"High five Rosey!" I said holding out my hand

Rose slapped my hand with a giggle.

That's Rose, my little genius. She can already pretty much read a chapter book, and is starting to spell. She knows basic math like addition and subtraction, and she even talks pretty well with good vocabulary for her age. I'm very happy she's going to be interacting with kids like her.

There it was, Hermon Academy For the Gifted and Talented. It was a small building, but it was still very fancy. I took Rose inside and went up to the front desk.

"Hi, where can I find the 1st grade class?" I asked the women

"Room 205, a new student?" The girl at the front asked

She had red hair and small glasses on her face. She looked young, maybe 20. She was dressed pretty normally.

"Yes, this is Rose" I said

Rose waved giving her a smile.

"You are so cute!" The girl said

"Thank you" Rose replied

Yes! She's using her manners! Thank goodness!

"Come, I'll show you the way, you're going to love Ms. Hudson" She told Rose guiding us toward her classroom.

I walked in looking around. There were dozens of kids scattered around, girls and boys, all dressed in the uniform.

"Hello, you must be Rose" A women said coming over to us. She had on a long blue skirt and a white sweater.

"Yup, and you must be Ms. Hudson" I said

"Are you her sister?" Ms. Hudson asked

"Yes, I'll be the one responsible for her so if anything happens to her please call me" I said putting her down and letting her go play with some students

"Of course, listen, I already told the class about your situation with your mother so I told them not to say anything about her mother" Ms. Hudson said

"That's great. Thank you very much. It actually hasn't been really hard on Rose, she thinks our mother left on a vacation" I told her

"Oh gosh, poor girl" Ms. Hudson said

"Just remember that you can call me whenever, my phone is always going to be on" I said

"Alright" She said

I looked over to where Rose was. Rose was playing in the corner with a little girl that had dark, dark blacka hair that was pulled up into a ponytale. She had a very pretty face, a little bit tan. I don't know how Rose makes friends so fast.

Ms. Hudson clapped her hands

"Class! We have a new student joining us for the rest of this year. Rose stand up and introduce your self" Ms. Hudson told Rose with an encouraging smile

Rose stood up

"Hi everyone! I'm Rose! I'm 7!" She screamed

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. I put my hand over my mouth to shut myself up.

"Hi Rose!" The students screamed back

"Now let's assign you a buddy lets see…." Ms. Hudson said

"Ooo! Ooo! Me Ms. Hudson! Pretty please!" The little girl that was playing with Rose squealed putting her hand up and almost jumping in excitement

"Okay, Jamie you can be her buddy" Ms. Hudson said

Jamie gave Rose a high five.

I smiled. Why was I even nervous! Rose is going to have a great time!

"Okay, I'm just gonna go say bye to Rose then I'll be off" I said

I walked over to Rose.

"Jamie! Jamie! This is my sister,Tori!" Rose said pointing to me

"Wooooooooow! You're pretty!" Jamie said smiling

I couldn't help but laugh

"Thanks" I said

"Maybe you and my brother can get married and then me and Rose will be sisters" She said

I burst out laughing

"Of course, why not" I said going along with it

"Yay!" Jamie and Rose said hugging each other and jumping up and down

"Bye Rosey, give me a kiss goodbye" I said pointing to my cheek

Rose gave me a big slobbery kiss.

"I'll be back later for you" I said

I started walking down the street, taking my time and taking in the fresh air. I actually love it here! There is so much wildlife here. There are so many colors around you, and the sun is always beating! The perfect place to live.

I checked my watch, 9:25. Oh no! I must have spent too much time at Rose's school!

I began running as fast as I could. Being small does have its perks, I'm pretty fast. I ran faster and faster checking my watch. Oh no, I'm not going to make it! This so doesn't look good on a report card, being late on your first day! I finally made it to the building. I ran through the parking lot, trying to dodge the cars. I reached the stairs leading to the entrance. There were a lot of people going up and down so I decided to play it safe. I got on the railing and slid down sideways. I got inside still running making people look at who it was. People began doing double takes.

"Oh my gosh, it's Tori" I heard some people murmur. I saw some people back away in fright. Great, they're scared of me.

I finally reached the office just as the bell went off.

"Yes!" I said smiling to myself

I went to the girl at the front.

"Hello, my name is Victoria Vega, I am a new student here" I said

"Welcome back Tori, we're happy to have you again" The lady said with a friendly smile

"Thank you, do you know where I can get my schedule?" I asked

"Yes, go in there, the Principle wants to have a conversation with you then he'll give you your schedule" She said

I nodded going toward the principle's door that had a golden plaque on the front of it reading, Mr. Monroe. I knocked lightly.

"Come in" I heard

I walked in silently shutting the door behind me

"Hello" I said giving him a smile

"Yes, Tori Vega, please take a seat" He said motioning toward the chair in front of him

I sat down putting my backpack in front of me and sitting up straight.

"Tori, we are very happy to have you with us again" He said giving me a smile

"Thank you" I said

"However, I am still familiar with the affairs you used to get into" He said

"Mr. Monroe, you have to understand, I have changed since then. I regret the things I did. That's one main reason I have come back, to fix things. There are so many things I wish I hadn't done" I explained

"Well, there is a big change in your report card grades I see" He said looking at my report cards from when I was in a different school

"Alright Tori, I'll tell you what. I'm willing to put all of that behind us, a fresh start. But, let me make something clear. 3 chances, that's all you have. 3 slip ups and I'm sending you back" He said

"Thank you sir, I promise I won't let you down" I said with a smile

He handed me my schedule. I got up to leave.

I went out into the hallways that were now bare because all the kids have already gone to their homerooms.

I checked my schedule. On the top it said locker 384. Combination 12-4- 4. That's easy to remember, that's Rose's birthday, December 4, 2004! Looks like my luck is already starting to look good! I opened up my locker and put in my shelves. Then I put in a few of my notebooks I won't need till after lunch. I put my backpack on then began walking to my homeroom. Let's see, History with Ms. Griselda. I lightly knocked on the door. I saw a few people look towards the door; their eyes widen, then whisper something to the person beside them. I looked down starting to feel a little bit nervous.

Griselda came to open the door for me.

"Hi" I said in my soft voice

"Class! Our new student Tori has arrived, I'm sure most of you know her" Grizelda said

Everybody was staring at me. I felt a blush come to my face.

"Okay, who has an open seat that Tori can sit in?" Grizelda asked

I looked around and there were a few open seats, but nobody raised their hand. I shut my eyes and swallowed down. Positive Tori stay positive.

"Ms. Jade,I see there is a seat next to you, Tori,you may go sit next to Jade"

"But Ms. Grizelda! That's Andre's seat!" Jade argued

"Well is Andre here right now? It appears he's late for school, you 3 will just have to sit together" Grizelda replied lifting her glasses up higher

"But MS….."

"No buts!Tori, go ahead" Grizelda said giving me a little push

I could tell she was a bit on the tougher side. Jade gave me a look then crossed her arms. I swallowed biting my lip. I have a confession, Jade West officially scares me.

I sat down putting my stuff down. I took out my notebook and a pencil. I felt people staring at me. I felt my bangs move down hiding my face a little bit.

"Okay, now where were we….oh yes, we were talking about Pocahontas" Grizelda said

I read the top of the board, "People in American History"

"Who knows what happened involving Pocahontas" Griselda asked

Nobody raised their hands. I was debating in my head if I should or not.

"I just taught it to you yesterday, I swear it's like you guys only hear every other word I say" Griselda said

Everyone remained silent

"Beck, what about you? You're one of my best students" Grizelda said in an almost pleading way.

Oh no, why does that name sound so familiar.

"Hmm?" I slowly turned my head to the side looking at him. He looked up from his notebook. Suddenly I saw it, why he looked and sounded so familiar. His perfect dark black hair. That bang that goes almost over his eyes. His gorgeous brown eyes to match. I swallowed. It's him! Beck! I…I…I asked him out….and he declined! I remember the moment as if it were yesterday. It was the same day that my Mom died…..

"Beck, pay attention" Griselda begged

I heard a groan from beside me.

"Oh come on people! Have none of you seen the movie! It's about that Indian chick that falls in love with that guy but she's already engaged so they can't get married. Her father doesn't want them to be together but they ended up together anyways, duh!" Jade said calmly

My hand slowly began to get higher and higher.

"YesTori?" Ms. Grizelda

"Um, actually, some of Jade's facts are false. You see the Virginia Company hadn't docked till 1607 while Pocahontas was still a young girl. John Smith was a grown man at the time. Pocahontas and John Smith were only thrown together in a conflict because Pocahontas had saved John Smith. There was actually no romantic tension between the two, Walt Disney just wanted to turn it into a romance as it is more appropriate for young audiences," I stated in a soft tone

Everybody paused and stared at me.

"But Jade's answer was still pretty accurate" I said trying to ease the tension

"You are correct Tori, thank you" Griselda said taking a breathe

Jade gave me a look. Why Tori, why did you have to do that! Why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut!

"I..I'm sorry" I whispered to Jade.

"Save it, I didn't want your pity 3 years ago and I absolutely don't want it now so you can cut the crap Tori, I can see through your little act" Jade whispered back sounding angry. Can you blame her? I basically ruined her whole childhood

I shut my eyes tightly feeling a small tear roll down my left eye. I held in the rest I so dearly wanted to let out.

I began writing down notes quietly, trying to pretend I wasn't there. The bell finally rang, thank god! Next period was math, one of my favorite subjects! Maybe that can lift my spirit! I walked out looking around. I recognized almost every face. Wow, Jade looks great since the last time I saw her. She got taller, a lot taller. She had a very nice body, unlike some people. Hint, hint, me.

I got to my classroom and looked around. I saw a few familiar faces. Let's see, I see Robbie,I used to tell people he was an alien. Oh dear God Tori, where do you come up with these things! I saw Timmy, used to call him Tecnonerd, I used to tell him he was a new kind of nerd unknown to science. I also saw Beck…great.

"Tori? If you're looking for low class math it's down the hall, this is high honors math" Robbie said

I blushed then took a seat in the second row. I got out my math note book and my math textbook.

"Good morning class! We have a new student, Tori. We have no time for introductions if we want to get as much information in as possible before the Math Bowl." Mr. Wizgiz said coming in

"Math Bowl?" I asked confused

I heard a groan

"If you're going to be in our class at least try to keep up! The Math Bowl is a competition we're entering" Robbie said

"Oh, thanks" I said giving her a small smile

He gave me a sarcastic smile, then he and Timmy laughed. Just breathe through it. Only one more period then lunch, then 4 more periods. Then I can go and get Rose, and just go home.

After class I checked my schedule, science. I walked in and looked around to see who was in my class. I sawJade . I saw somebody had their arm around her, Andre, as in Andre from the football team. Hmm….that's weird. I guess they're going out now. I turned to the side and saw Beck with them. He had also started laughing. Just my luck, another class with Beck..

"Hey! Check it out, Andre! Its Tori " Hope screamed on the top of her lungs

I ignored them and sat down.

"Oh yeah! The whole school's talking about it! Bitch back in town" Andre said really loud

They all started laughing. I let a few tears go.

"Alright class, time to start!" The teacher said coming in.

"Excuse me, can I go to the nurse? I'm not feeling well" I said trying to keep my voice steady

"Yes…oh you're the new transfer student. Alright, just let me write you up a note" She said writing me a note

I turned to take it noticing Hope mouth something to me, Bitch.

I bit my lip, only a few more seconds, that's all I have to hold it in for. I quickly walked out. As I walked through the empty hallways tears just started to stream down uncontrollably. I couldn't stop no matter how much I tried. I wiped away some of my tears with the sleeve of my sweater. I had so many tears in my eyes I couldn't see. I accidentally ran into somebody. She had tan skin, long curly red hair, and a very thin body. She gasp looking at my face then took a step back in fright. She was scared of me.

"I..I..I'm sorry!" I screamed putting my hand on top of my mouth. I quickly ran away into the girl's bathroom to hide myself.

"Wait! Tori!" She screamed after me. I didn't turn around to see who she was, or what she wanted. I just had to get away. I went toward the sinks and just held onto the granite for support. I started to sob really hard, heaving in and out. I slowly began to go down to the floor, still holding onto the granite. I pressed my face against the cool granite sniffling. I had my eyes shut and I was softly banging my head on the granite. I'm a monster.

I just sat there for 45 minutes until I realized science was over and it was time for lunch. I can't miss lunch, I have to eat. I can't not eat. I got up wiping away the last of my tears and picking up my bag.

"God be with me" I prayed as I left the bathroom

My eyes were red and my face was all blotchy. I tried to cover my face with my hair as much as I could. I walked through the halls silently toward the Cafeteria. I walked in and got online, looking around at the different lunch tables. You could perfectly see who's supposedly "cool" and who's not. I saw Jade and her group of friends sitting with their I guess boyfriends along with Beck . The rest of the football players sat with the cheerleaders. I looked over to them and saw 2 people I did not want to see. Katy and Taylor, my 2 so called "best friends"

I quickly looked up at the menu. I finally reached the front of the lunch line.

"Welcome back Tori, do you want your usual, I think I remember it from last time you were here. Salad and chicken?" The lunch lady said

"That's very thoughtful of you for remembering, but I'm actually a vegetarian now." I said

"So just a plain salad?" She asked

"No thank you, can I have the macaroni and cheese with an apple and Lipton ice tea please?" I asked

"Of course dear" She said handing me my food.

"Thank you" I said handing her money.

"Get your tea from over there" She said pointing to a big ice box.

I nodded giving her a smile then walked over to the ice box. I dug through the various drinks finally finding what I was looking for. Unfortunately, as I grabbed the top somebody else grabbed the back.

"Sorry, you can have it" I said looking up

Oh dear god, Beck Oliver.

He sighed.

"Just take it" He said in an annoyed way.

"Sorry" I said

"Whatever" He said taking a different bottle.

"Thank you" I said

"Whatever" He said

I looked around the Cafeteria thinking about where I should sit. I sighed looking out the window. I am never going to be accepted here am I? I went toward the open window putting my bag through and throwing my lunch in after it. I slid myself outside. I had a feeling people were watching me wondering what I was doing. I picked up my stuff and went out toward a big oak tree. I sat down and opened up my macaroni and cheese container. I began putting the hot pasta into my mouth, chewing slowly as I looked at a group of lilies that were all clustered together. A few feet away stood one lily flower, all alone. I picked up the flower taking in its sweet aroma.

"I know how you feel little flower, believe me, I do" I said

After lunch I went to my next period class, gym! Yes! I love gym!

I got my stuff and swung my legs into the window again. I went towards the girl's locker room. When I got in there I saw a few girls I kind of recognized. I saw Hope, Jade and another girl they were talking to. I didn't really recognize her though. Oh great, the whole group that hates me. I also saw Katy and Taylor in the corner.

"Hey Tori, long time no see…what are you wearing?" Katy said coming up to us

"A dress" I replied confused

"Take the sweater off and tighten it girl, what have they done to you over in LA. Don't worry though, we'll fix that. You can come shopping with us" Katy said

"Yeah! We heard when your mom died she left you tons of money" Taylor said

"Thank you, but it's alright. I kind of like the way I dress" I said playing with the hem of my dress.

"Right well…..see ya around" Katy said pulling Taylor away

"You know we can't hang out with her like that, right?" I heard Katy whisper

"Hell yeah, just thinking the same thing" Taylor said

Gym just went from sweet to terrible in like 30 seconds. I shook my head with a sigh. I changed into the white shorts and yellow shirt we were required to weir during gym. The shirt was very baggy on me. I put my hair into 2 pony tales.

"Hey Tori, lonely lunch?" Jade taunted as they walked passed me

I ignored her.

I walked out into the Gym before all of the other girls and began stretching. I looked around at all the guys around me. Andre, Ryan, Steven, Robbie, and oh for the love of god! None other than Beck Oliver..

"Tori, quit drooling over our boyfriends" Jade said breaking my train of thought.

"What? I'm not…."I said flustered

"Yeah you are! Quit it, cause they'll never like you" Hope said

"But you do not understand I wasn't…" I tried again

"Don't even try to go after Beck , he's way too good for you" Jadebsaid eyeing me up and down

"Yeah, and plus, you already got rejected by him once, save yourself the embarrassment" Hope said

I shut my eyes. How does she know about that?

"Please, just leave me alone" I begged

"Why should we, you didn't leave us alone" Jade said

"Guys, stop. Come on, let's go talk to the guys" The girl with red hair said pulling them along

"Fine" They said defeated

I walked to the corner of the room and looked forward. A balance beam and bars stood before me. I do kind of miss doing gymnastics. Would it really hurt to try it out again….

"Class! Front and center!" The coach said blowing his whistle

I ran to the middle of the gym where everyone was standing.

"Time to pick team, Katy, Stella, you guys are captains." He said

"Taylor of course" Katy says pointing to Taylor

Taylor goes over and hugs her friend squealing.

"I'll take Bloom and Cat " Stella said pointing to them

Cat? I don't see her around here.

The girl with red hair got up ? It can't be! She's….she's….. Not fat anymore…..

"I'll take Andre and Beck" Katy said

The 2 of them groan moving forward.

"Oh shut up babies. I don't bite!" Katy said

"I guess everybody has their own opinion on things" Andre mumbles making everybody laugh, I even let out a small giggle but quickly covered my mouth.

"I'll take Robbie" Stella said pointing

"I'll have Jade, Hope, and Hayley" Katy said

"Nooooooo!"

Timmy screamed holding onto the wall

Hope took his feet and brought him to Katy.

"I'll take my girl Tara, and my boy Steven" Stella said pointing to them.

I sighed. Just as I feared, last one to be picked.

"Okay, 2 captains rock paper scissors for Tori" Coach demanded

Stella did paper, Katy did rock.

"Fine, I'll take her" Stella said in an annoyed tone

I walked over to her team.

"Dodge ball people! You know the rules!" The coach said

I'm a pacifist. I don't like fighting or violence at all. I hate dodge ball with a passion.

"Let's play!" Katy screamed

I ran as fast as I could toward the ball snagging 2 of them, throwing 1 to Stella and 1 to Jade.

Hope threw a ball at me but I quickly jumped up, the ball going under my legs.

I hit the ground and suddenly somebody else threw a ball at !

I did a back bend missing it by an inch. A ball rolled beside me.

"Throw it Tori!" Stella screeched

"No! Here!" I said giving her the ball.

Andre threw a ball at my face.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed but it came out more high pitched

I cartwheel to the left dodging it.

I refuse to hit anybody.

The only people left on their team wereTimmy, Andre , and Beck. On my team the only people left were Robbie and I.

"Come on Robbie you can do it!" Cat cheered

Beck threw a ball at me but I quickly dodged jumping up and letting it go between my legs. I feel like they were all aiming at me! I slid, I jumped, I ducked, I cart wheeled, I flipped.

Andre hit Robbie but then Beck got him. It was down to me and Beck.

"Oh dear god, we're so done. Tori is the only one left" Bloom said

"Easy" Beck said with a chuckle

He threw a bunch of balls at me but I kept dodging. Truthfully, this has been a real work out. I love it! It was like back when I was doing Cheerleading, only in more appropriate clothing!  
"Would you just hold still!" Beck screamed

"Throw the ball Tori!" The people on my team screamed outraged

I finally had enough.

"Okay, what does about to happen, please don't take it personally" I said giving him a small smile.

"Huh?" He asked

I took a ball and did a flip bouncing off the ball, landing on my feet, then throwing it super hard at Beck. I made a little grunt as I did that.

"Holy crap" Beck said as the ball came hurtling toward him

I got him right in the stomach. He tried to catch it but he missed. That's it, my team had won!

"Yes!"

"Finally something Tori is good for!"

"Take that Andre!"

My team was actually cheering….for me!

I went over to Beck and held out my hand.

"Sorry" I said softly

He didn't take my hand; he just got up and walked away silently. Why can't I do anything right.

Later after school was finally over I began walking to Rose's school to pick her up. When I got there and looked around. I felt my heart start to pound. Where's Rose! Where's Rose! I turned my head from left to right, and still no sign of her! Now I was just down right scared. I am not losing another person in my family!

I saw Ms. Hudson and ran over to her.

"Where's Rose?" I asked frantically

"Sweety calm down, Rose is fine, she went over to Jamie's house. Her mother said that she and your grandmother are friends and that she called your grandmother" Ms. Hudson said

"Oh thank you God! Why didn't anybody call me?" I asked with my eyes wide

"I thought your grandmother told you already, I'm sorry" Ms. Hudson said

"Don't worry, its fine. I just got a bit of a fright there" I said putting my hand to my heart

I walked home, slowly, admiring the beauty around me. Thankful that Rose was safe and okay. When I got to my new house I knocked on the door.

"Hi grandma" I said as she opened the door

I smelled chicken and potatoes. Yum!

"Hi darling, Rose is at her friend's house. I had no idea she and Jamie went to the same school" My grandma said

"You know them?" I asked

"Know them? I've lived next door to them forever! Jamie's grandmother Ruby lives with them, we've been best friends forever!" Grandma said with a laugh

"Wait…they live next door?" I asked

"Yes, right over there" Grandma said pointing to our left

"That's great, now Rose can always have a friend to play with" I said with a smile

"Little Jamie is quite the cutie, isn't she, and her oldest son sure is a charmer, not to mention handsome" Grandma said

"Oh you mean the one I'm marrying?" I said

"Excuse me?" Grandma said exasperated

I burst out laughing.

"Personal joke grandma, but don't worry, I'm not getting married" I said wiping away a tear of laughter from my eye

"How about you go over there now to get Rose for dinner" She said

I nodded

"Okay" I said

"Give Ruby a holler for me" Grandma said

I nodded then went to the left of the house. Jamie's house was like 3 times our house. Personally, I prefer a small house from big. Most people would say, what is wrong with you! Go for the bigger house! I just prefer smaller because it's more cozy and together. I went toward the front door, climbing a few steps. I knocked on the glass paneled door.

The door opened and inside stood a women. She looked around the age my Mom was, 35ish. She had black hair, just like Jamie. Her eyes were the same color too. She was tall and thin. She was wearing a brown sweater and jeans.

"Hi, my name isTori, I live next door. I'm here to pick up Rose" I said

"Oh, you're Anne's granddaughter. Nice to meet you. My name is Suzanne. Come inside. Rose and Jamie are upstairs playing" Suzanne said

"Oh that's sweet. I just want to let you know how much of a Sweety pie Jamie is. I sent Rose in there and in less than 5 seconds they were like instant best friends" I told her

She laughed

"I can tell, they keep talking about some marriage and how they're going to be sister's" She said. I started laughing again thinking about what happened with my grandmother.

Suzanne took me upstairs to Jamie's room. The room was so purple and ruffly. It was princess themed. It was basically a little girl's dream room.

Suzanne went downstairs.

"

Tori!" Rose said running into my arms

"Hey sweety" I said hugging her

"Hi Victoria" Jamie said waving

"Hi Jamie, thank you for having Rose over, next time you have to come to our house, okay?" I said

"Okay! That sounds like fun!" Jamie said

"Oh I forgot to ask you Rosey, how was your first day?" I asked

"Magnificently, most absolutely, most amazingest day ever!" She said happily

I didn't correct her grammar in the word amazingest, no need to kill the moment.

"Good!" I said

"How was yours Tori? Did you make a lot of friends? You're probably the prettiest one there!" Rose said crazily

"Not today sweety. Today wasn't really too great for me" I said

"Why?" Jamie asked

"Nothing, don't worry about it girls. I'll tell you what Jamie. You come over tomorrow and I'll teach you girls how to bake cupcakes from scratch" I told them

"Cool!" Jamie said excitedly

"Thanks Tori!" Rose said throwing her arm around me

"You ready to go?" I asked holding out my hand

Rose nodded taking it

I turned around and the craziest, unexpected, most horrifying thing happened.

There he stood, his arms crossed, leaning on the wall, one foot on the wall. A bored expression on his face.

"Now you're in my house? Stalker much"

**_A/N: so who do u think is there?_**

**Chapter 5**

"Now you're in my house? Stalker much" Beck said eyeing me up and down, then down to my hand inside Rose's

"Beck? Whoa…wait…oh my goodness" I said starting to figure it out

I bent down towards Jamie

"Jamie Sweety, is Beck your brother?" I asked a little alarmed

She nodded with a smile

"Yeah! He's the guy you're marrying!" She screamed on the top of her lungs

My face went bright red.

"James, ya wanna repeat that for me?" Beck said with a look of humor in his eyes

"You and Tori are getting married! Tori said so herself!" Jamie said

Beck burst out laughing

"No! No! I..I..I didn't say that! I…she….you…and…and…..I didn't say that!" I stuttered shaking my hands in a way that I was saying absolutely positively not.

Beck put his hands on my shoulder, making my face burn deeper

"Oh don't worry Tori ….or should I say wife? Jamie's right, we are getting married, in fact, why don't you come move in with us" Beck said going along with their little game

My face was beat red at this time. I couldn't help it.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! Sisters!" Rose and Jamie squealed hugging each other and jumping around

"No James, me and Tori are not getting married" Beck said taking his hands of me

"W…what?" Jamie said

"Oh I know Jamie! They're dating!" Rose said

"No Rosey, we're not dating" I said trying to get out of there as fast as I could. I picked her up in my arms so she didn't have a choice of running away.

"Thank you Jamie, Beck, it's been a pleasure. We have to go home now, goodbye" I said politely leaving through the door

I heard Beck chuckle as we left. What a jerk. I decided to do something way out of character for me.

"Don't hate me because I dominated you in dodge ball today!" I yelled as I left

Although my yells always turned out a bit softer than hoped, but it was still affective.

"What was that?" He yelled back

I giggled as I opened the door to leave

Rose and Jamie looked at each other with mischievous looks on their little faces. They nodded to each other, obviously planning something.

I put Rose down on the grass and we began running together toward the house for some dinner.

Later that night I went up to my room. I took a nice long shower, thinking about all the events that have happened today. What a train wreck! It was possibly the worst day of my life! I've never actually been bullied before. When I was popular, I was always the bullier. When I went to a new school I was considered cute little Tori, nobody really ever was so mean to me.

Now that I'm going back to my old school in the place of the one being bullied, I see how much it really hurts. Today I was called things that I won't even say because it is foul language. The funny thing is, I do in fact believe, that I deserved every bit of it. I know that people usually say revenge is never the answer, but if this is the way they want to face the issue, then so be it. They're just giving me the same courtesy I gave them 3 years ago. I got out of the shower, getting dressed in stretchy shorts and a tank top. As I opened the bathroom door steam poured into my room, so I opened up a window to get some air in. Oh how I hate high school drama. I got my guitar out from the side of my bed and sat on my bed leaning against the frame. I played a few cords. It's just so unfair! I wonder if Taylor or Katy…or even Beck …has ever felt like this. Like a stupid piece of dirt on the ground.

I got out a paper and began to jot down some lyrics. The songs I write are just basically just things that I'm feeling. I began to sing.

**Outside looking in (by Jordan Pruitt)**

You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back

[Chorus:]  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me that meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance

[Chorus:]  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and all alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time

[Chorus (x2):]  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

I stopped singing, sighing at my own depression. What have they done to me?

Suddenly I felt as though I was being watched.

I got up and looked outside my window from left to right. I looked forward toward Beck's house. I shook my head then closed my window.

Oh why did my life have to turn over like this? I got into my bed getting underneath the warm blanket. I looked to my right. There was prized possession, my picture of me, my mom and Rose. I was 9 and a half and Rose had just turned 2 and a half months.. My mom looked so happy there. I smiled to myself.

"Goodnight Mom" I said kissing the picture

I turned my lamp off soon going into a blissful slumber.

I woke the next morning to the sound of Rose's voice in my ear.

"Tori! Tori! Tori! You gotta get up!" Rose screamed

"What! What's the matter?" I screamed looking around the room alarmed.

"Nothing, Jamie wanted me to tell you to look out your window" Rose said with a shrug

I had a confused look on my face, but got up anyway.

"Rose, what is this about…..whoa!"

I looked out the window and what did I see? I saw Beck in a towel putting on a shirt.

I quickly put my hand over Rose's eyes and turned her around.

Beck looked out his window opening his eyes wide as if to say, what the hell?

"Sorry! Good morning! I'm…I'm going to shut the curtain now" I said quickly shutting my curtain, trying not to relive what just happened.

"Okay, that was inappropriate" I said to Rose

"Sorry" She said going into a fit of giggles then running out the door.

"Where are you going?" I called after her

"I have to call Jamie!" She screamed picking up the house phone

I shut my door falling onto my bed.

"That was embarrassing" I said to my self with a sigh that ended with a small giggle

I got up and went to my closet. Hmmm…what should I wear today? I got out my red flowery skirt. I put on a white ruffly top, a red sweater, and a thin white belt over it. I put on my high top converse and red bangles. I put on my gold hoop earrings, and put my hair into a high pony.

I went down stairs to the kitchen. I ate a nice breakfast including toast and eggs.

"Tori, Thanksgiving is coming up soon" My grandma said

"I know, I was thinking that Dad could come over here and then we can have like a big feast! I'll cook! We can invite the whole family in fact!" I said excitedly

"That sounds great darling….but I have a bit of bad news" My Grandma said

"What is it?" I asked putting down my cup of juice and walking over to her

"Well…you see….your Father….he called" My Grandma said

"What did he say?" I asked feeling a bit intrigued

"He can't make it for Thanksgiving…." My Grandma said

"Oh…are you sure?" I asked feeling a little sad

"Yes, I'm sorry. He said he's working very hard and just can't find time" Grandma said putting her hand on my shoulder

"Well…it doesn't matter. We'll always see him by Christmas, right! I say we go ahead with the idea!" I said perking up

"Actually, we already have plans" My Grandma said

"We do?" I asked

"Yes, we are going up to the mountains, with some friends. They invited us" She said

"That sounds awesome" I said opening my eyes

"I was so scared you wouldn't want to go" Grandma said with relief in her voice

I looked at my watch

"We better go, Rose, get your stuff please" I told Rose

I ran upstairs to get my stuff

"You wont be to happy after you hear who we're going with…" Grandma mumbled so only she could hear it

After dropping Rose of at school I went toward my school. I don't want to go back. I have to go though. This isn't for me though, it's for Mom

"This is for Mom" I breathed under my breathe walking in with my head down.

I went toward my locker putting some stuff in, taking a few things out. I made my way towards my first period class. History with Jade and Stella. I took a breath then walked in, placing my stuff in the spot Ms. Griselda told me to sit.

"Hey! What are you doing? That's my chair" Cat said running over

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll move over" I said putting it in the seat next to it

"That's my seat!" Stella said slapping her heal on the chair right before I could put my stuff down

"Ms. Griselda told me to sit here with you guys so I have no choice. I'm sorry" I said

"Well, you'll have to find an extra seat and desk then cause there's an odd amount of desks in here" Bloom told me with a sigh

I almost heard pity in her voice, instead of hate

"Thank you" I told her looking around

I paused

"Where exactly would I find a desk and chair?" I asked

"Figure it out" Bloom replied

There's that hate again.

I looked around the classroom, but couldn't find anything. Oh no, what should I do! Ms. Griselda is going to be angry if I'm not sitting.

The bell rang and Ms. Griselda walked in. I paused and walked over to Stella's desk and stood there quietly, all of my stuff in hand.

"Ms. Tori, do you need an extra welcoming to sit down?" Griselda asked

"N...No I'm sorry, there aren't any chairs for me" I said

"Alright, I'll have to find you a desk or tomorrow. For today just…just…sit on the floor I guess" Griselda said pointing down

Some people started laughing. I shrugged and got onto the floor, dropping my things.

"Well, okay" I said getting out my notebook.

Classes were pretty brutal for me, and I don't mean the school work. People were just so mean to me. I counted the minutes before I could go get Rose and just go home. Oh wait, then Beck will be there…

I sat at an empty lunch table eating a sandwich. I was reading Romeo and Juliet, one of my favorites. I took a sip of my water, turning the page of my book when suddenly…splat!

Somobody through their lunch at me. Maybe it was an accident. I quickly got up wiping away some mashed potatoes from my skirt.

It was some football players. They were sitting with the cheerleaders, all of them laughing and pointing. I turned to the other table filled with football players that were sitting with Jade, Stella, and were also laughing, all except one. had her hand over her mouth, staring in shock.

"Hey, can't forget the ketchup" A football player said coming up behind me and squeezing ketchup on my head.

I let out a gasp, covering my head.

I heard more people laughing, saw more people pointing.

I tried to wipe ketchup of my face but it was just trickling down my body.

"How was that Katy?" The guy that spilled ketchup on my head called to his table

I looked over and saw Katy giving him the thumbs up.

I took a breath, picked up my book and backpack, and left. I walked out of the Cafeteria, gaining many stares because of my appearance. I went straight to the bathroom. Seriously, I think I've come into this bathroom at least a thousand times since I've arrived at this school. I've cried in here, I've ate in here, I've hid out in here. Here and the nurse's office have been my home. The nurse is like my best friend at this point. She's a nice woman so I'm happy to call her my friend.

I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't help myself from crying. I went into a stall and cried. The tears weren't heavy like last time, they were softer and were coming slower. I took a strand of my hair and tried to pluck some noodles out of it.

Suddenly, I heard the bathroom door open.

"Tori?" I heard

I remained silent, but you could hear the huffing of my breath.

"Sweety, are you okay? Come out, I want to help you" I heard

I haven't heard those words around here in a while. I wonder who it is.

I reached my hand out and opened the door of the stall. I walked out and saw Cat. A shocked look crossed my face.

"Oh no, come here" She said leading me to the sink

She turned on the water and began washing out my hair.

"Those guys can be jerks" She said

"Maybe it was an accident" I said

"Tori, you shouldn't let yourself be pushed around like that" Cat said

"Why shouldn't I, I deserve it" I said running my fingers through my hair.

"No you don't" Layla said

"I do" I said in a small voice

I lifted my head back up. My hair was now wet and totally food and ketchup free.

"Thanks" I said giving her a fire

Cat went to the wall and sat down on the floor. She pats the place next to her.

"Let's talk" Cat said

I sat down next to her, looking down at my clothing.

"So, how was your old school?" Cat asked starting conversation

"Cat, I am so, so, so, so sorry" I said

"For what?" Cat asked

"For just…for everything" I said

Cat smiled.

"Believe me Tori, you have nothing to be sorry for. Right now, I'm the one that's sorry. My friends, they really aren't like that. They're actually really nice girls. They just said they wanted to give you a 'taste of your own medicine' doesn't worry though, I'm sure they'll forget about it soon" She said

"Cat, you should hate me right now. You should be screaming at me and calling me words in which I am not entitled to say. DO you not remember what I did to you?" I asked

"Tori, you've changed, a lot. I remember how you used to be, believe me, I remember" Layla said wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Cat, you are beautiful, and you were always beautiful. I'm sorry for those things I used to say to you" I said

"It's okay, I don't mind" Cat said shrugging

"So what happened? Ever since I left I felt so guilty for saying those things" I said

"I started exercising, well, more like slaving to get skinny. By the middle of 9th grade I shed a bunch of pounds. Then I started trying out things I couldn't do before with all the extra weight. I did my first cartwheel. In 10th grade I figured out I was athletic, and I lost 35 pounds in a year. 11th grade I was finally skinny, and my doctor told me I could eat as much as I want as long as I maintain a healthy diet and play sports and stay the way I am. So here I am 12th grade" Cat said

"Oh my gosh, I did that to you?" I asked covering my mouth with my hand

"Don't worry about it, Robbie told me I was beautiful the way I was, but I never believed him. So I guess it's sort of my fault too" Cat said

"Robbie? Hey, by the way, congratulations on that. When did you guys start to date?" I asked smiling

"A little after you left. He was laughed at for dating the 'fat girl', which was another reason I slaved myself to lose some weight" Cat said

"At least you know one thing" I said smiling

"What?" Cat asked

"He loves you for you, even though he got made fun of" I said

She laughed

"After a while it died out. The girls and I were all dating 'football player', whoop die doo! We're didn't become popular or any of that junk, but we're happy" Cat said

I started laughing at Cat's comment.

"What about you?"" Cat asked

"A lot has happened to me throughout the years I was gone, I can't even explain it" I said

"Sounds complicated" She replied

The bell rang.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, but I really have to get going" I said getting up

"You too Tori, hey, check it out, you just made a friend" Cat said giving me a smile

"Thanks" I said walking to the door

"And tori?" Cat said

I turned around

"There's a choice to be made here, you know. You could either take their crap, or stand up for yourself. The choice is yours" Cat said

I nodded, waving goodbye.

**So, I know that was a bit boring. The story is just getting into gear, I promise! **

**Chapter 6**

Cat's words had been inside my head ever since she said them to me. Each period that day, when I was taunted, something inside of me wanted to break free and just tell them to please stop. As I was walking home from school, my hair beginning to loose its wetness, but my clothes still stained and nasty, I felt as if I was being watched. I was just walking passed the park. There were so many people there; I was probably just being paranoid. I paused and looked around, and nobody was there. I continued walking on, but I still felt somebody's eyes on mine. I walked into the park, looking around for Jamie's mom. Jamie's mom had taken Rose and Jamie to the park after school. I finally found her pushing Rose and Jamie on the swings.

I smiled and ran over to them.

"Hi Sweety" She said giving me a smile

"Hi, thanks again for taking Rose" I said

"Not a problem, I love having her around" Jamie's mom said

"Hi Tori" Rose called as her swing reached the top them came plummeting down.

"Hey. 5 more minutes than we have to go, okay?" I asked

She nodded

"Okay, wait for me by that bench" She said pointing behind me

"Umm….ok" I said confused

I turned around and saw Beck sitting on the bench. He had a pencil in hand and a sketch pad in front of him. He looked very concentrated on whatever he was drawing.

Now I'm starting to understand her battle plans.

I sighed then took a seat on the other side of the bench. I tried to keep my eyes on my legs but couldn't help but look over every few seconds. He looked so cute while he drew. Maybe I could just take a peek at what he was drawing…

"What are you doing?" He asked quickly turning the page over

"Nothing, just wondering what you were drawing" I said calmly

"Did I tell you that you could look?"

"No" I replied with a shrug

"Exactly," He said glaring

He looked back down at his paper "Stupid Blond" I heard him mumble

My mouth shot open.

I was about to get up when suddenly I heard Cat's words in my head.

"Beck" I said

"What" He groaned looking up again

"Okay 1, I would prefer if you stopped talking to me like that and you address me by my name instead of stupid stereo type names, and 2, I'm not blonde I'm dark brunette….…." I said not looking at him, just crossing my arms and looking at Rose. I was waiting for him to laugh or say something sarcastic but instead I got…

"Very well, Tori" He said emotionlessly, continuing to draw

I smiled to myself, kind of surprised at his answer.

He turned to me quickly putting his hand on the part of the bench behind my back.

"On one condition" He said with smirk on his face

My eyebrows narrowed in confusion, and a bit of nervousness.

"Okay" I said in a small voice

He smiled then leaned in toward my face, a look in his eye.

I panicked, bending my back downwards to try to avoid his face. I began to slowly move back toward the edge of the bench.

"What's the condition" I said with a gulp, my face beginning to redden

"No more morning peaks at my abs" He said

My eyes shot open along with my mouth. I let out a gasp then out of all confusion I ended up falling off the bench, smashing my but down on the solid ground. Beck burst out laughing, and I mean like a full out hysterical laugh.

"No! That's not…I didn't….your sister…..it was….you've misunderstood!" I stuttered

"Mhhmmmmn" He said wiping a tear from laughing so hard

"Seriously! I wasn't trying to look! I closed the curtain!" I screamed shaking my hands in front of his face

"And you just happened to look at my abs. I might have even saw you drooling" Beck taunted

"I wasn't drooling! I swear this was all a misunderstanding!" I screamed

"Hmmmm…who should I tell first in school? Maybe they'll hate you more than they already do!" He said with sarcastic enthusiasm

Ouch. Well that hurts.

"You know Beck, you're a real jerk" I said becoming angry

"I've been told….but you know what's funny? 3 years ago you had a crush on this jerk, but was rejected" He said tauntingly

"You know now that I think about it, I'm lucky" I said with a laugh

"Oh? And why is that?" He asked

"Because, you saved me. You saved me from going out with a person like you. You are absolutely nothing like I remember you as" I said

Beck rolled his eyes.

"You may still be smart and an athlete, but you no longer have what I thought was the best thing about you," I looked deep into his eyes. "Heart" I said softly

Beck remained silent, drawing on his paper.

I turned around and walked toward the swings

"Come on Rosey, let's go home" I said holding my hand out

"Okay. Bye Jamie! I'll see you on Thanksgiving!" Rose screamed waving

As we walked something hit me.

"Rosey, what do you mean you'll see her on Thanksgiving?" I asked

"We're going with them to the mountain place! Grandma didn't tell you?" Rose asked

My eyes widened

"No I'm afraid grandma forgot to tell me that little bit" I said biting my lip.

The next day at school, things were pretty much the same. Nothing new at all. Everybody still hated me. Thankfully nobody spilled food on me yet today…yet. I saw Cat a few times, and she was nice to me at least. She said hey and what's up even chose me first to be on her team today during gym.

As I entered the cafeteria today, sitting alone at my usual table, something happened. Something…strange. I guess I should probably start from the beginning. I was sitting and eating my crackers. I was just about to finish Romeo and Juliet! My hair began to fall down onto my book pages. With a sigh I put my hair up into a messy bun. Hmmm….I guess I am sort of a dark blonde….but Helia had no right to make some stupid stereo type blonde joke! I can't stand him! I've never hated anyone before in the last 3 years of my life. Why is it that when I look at him all I see is hate? Why does he hate me so much? Did I do something to him? I don't really remember being so mean to him back before my Mother's passing. I truly don't understand...

"Hey Tori"

I looked up from my book. What I saw was kind of surprising to me. I saw Cat smiling at me in a friendly way. Then behind her were her 3 friends, their boyfriends, and Helia. Everyone, besides Cat and Robbie, looked like they did not want to be there. I guess Cat talked to Robbie about me and maybe he's just doing some great acting.

"Hello" I said smiling. I shut my book, marking the page.

"Are these seats taken?" Cat asked

"Well I guess so! Nice talking to you! Let's go" Stella said turning Cat around. I didn't even answer them yet.

"Stella! What did we talk about?" I heard Cat whisper to her.

"Fine" Stella mumbled

"No, of course you can sit" I said with a giggle pointing around me

"Great!" Robbie said taking a seat on my right

"Yeah, come on girls, take a seat" Cat said sitting on my left

I couldn't help but smile. I knew what they were doing. I think it's the sweetest thing I have ever seen since I first set foot in this building. I decided to go along with it.

The girls all slowly made their way to the bench and sat down, pulling out their food.

"Come on guys" Robbie said, giving them a look.

All the guys came without a problem, but Beck moaned loudly.

"So what's new with you Tori?" Cat asked trying to start up conversation

"Well….I'm going away for Thanksgiving" I said hopelessly, wondering what they wanted to stay

"Really? You're going away? For like…forever?" Hope asked, a look of hope in her eyes. I decided to ignore it.

"No, just a few days. Going up to the mountains" I said

"No way, Beck's going to the mountain too! Isn't that so weird?" Robbie asked

"I guess" I said with a shrug. I decided not to make any eye contact with Beck.

There was a long awkward silence

"So…" Jade said

"So…" I repeated

"You meet any cute guys you might be interested in?" Cat asked nudging me playfully

This had the girls all ears.

I giggled.

"Not really, but I'll keep you posted" I said

"Well, this has been fun…and awkward…mostly awkward. I guess we better go now. Come on gang!" Stella said moving her arm with sarcastic enthusiasm

"Well, well, well. Looks like you've found yourself a group more….suited for you Tori"

I looked up and saw Kate and Taylor in front of me, wearing their cheerleading uniforms.

"Kelly, Tanya, why don't you just…leave" Steve said rolling his eyes at them

"Okay 1, its Kate and Taylor, like you didn't already know that. And 2, who do you think you are little monkey boy? How dare you even talk to us like that! My daddy is the mayor!" Kate screamed

"Um, correction Kate, MY daddy is the mayor. Your daddy is my daddy's assistant" Stella said putting a hand on her hip

Everyone on our table began laughing as Kate turned bright red

"Yeah well nobody cares Stella. By the way, love the hair. Is that blonde or grey" Taylor asked

"I don't know, why don't we compare….oh wait, we can't! Mine is natural and yours is fake!" Stella said covering her mouth with her hand, looking sarcastically shocked.

"My hair is not fake!" Taylor squealed

"Funny, cause 2 years ago you were brunette" Bloom said  
"What about Tori? Obviously fake" Kate said, rolling her eyes

"Are you kidding? Tori's hair is more real than nose on your face! What is that number 21, 22? Yeah, that's right, we know about your plastic surgery, everyone knows!" Hope said

Was Hope…standing up for me?

Kate screamed, covering her nose with her hands

"It's not fake…." Kate said

"Oh shut upHope. What are you some kind of "gangster girl"?" Taylor said with a laugh  
"Nope, I'm the gangster one of the group. How may I help you oh great one?" Jade said stepping forward and bowing.

Everyone started cracking up.

"Oh we're not here for you dorks, we're here for Tori" Kate said

"Tori! Oh great one is calling you!" Jade screamed on the top of her lungs

I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing.

The whole Cafeteria was looking toward us because of Jade's sudden outburst.

I was laughing so hard I fell of my chair. We were all on the floor laughing. I turned on my side and saw Kate's stiletto heal slam in front of my face.

"Well I guess we know one thing. You still can't fight your own wars" Kate said glaring. She turned around and began walking away with Taylor in tow.

My fists at my side clenched up.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Cat screamed at her

I lifted myself up.

"Kate." I said sternly and loudly so that everyone could hear me.

She turned around, a smirk on her face.

The cafeteria went silent.

"Yes?" She asked

"There's a word for people like you," I took a breath "Bully" I said

She laughed

"Tori dear, that's the best you can come up with?" She asked raising her eyebrow

I went towards her narrowing my eyes.

"You hurt people for your own joy. When you make somebody feel bad about how they look or who they are socially, you're basically killing them. You want to know how I know this? Because I used to be like you. In fact, I used to envy you." I said thinking back

"Okay, now say that again, but can you ungeek it for me?" She asked

"There's an example right there. Calling me a geek? Well you want to know something? I am proud of who I am and of the words I speak. I used to not be, but I am now. I used to purposely fail my tests to please you! But I am done with that" I told her

She walked closer to me.

"No you're not Tori. You won't be done with me, till I tell you that you're done with me. I don't know how things went in your old school, but around here I settle the score" She said glaring

I laughed

"That's where your wrong Kate. You are no better than me, You are no better than Jade. You are no better than Stella, and I assure you you are no better than Cat. All you are is a girl with a huge ego. So right now I am saying to you that I am free. I am free of being your little slave!" I screamed at her

Her eyes widened a bit, but then they went back down to a smirk.

"Yes Tori, because I care so deeply about what you think. Nobody here likes you! Nobody here wants you! So go back to wherever you came from" She said. She turned around again and began walking

"No" I said

"Excuse me?" She asked

"I said no. Like I said before, I'm free. I am free of you. And you know what else?" I said

"What?" She asked with a smirk

I walked over to the table and pointed to this girl.

"See this girl here? She's free too. Cat is the only person in this whole school, that showed me an ounce of friendliness. Cat is the one everyone should be jealous of" I said

Cat smiled at me

I walked over to Jade

"And you know what else. I might have insulted and embarrassed Jade in the past and I know that she doesn't like me very much right now, but at least she sat with me today. Jade has a thousand things over you Kate. She is beautiful and intelligent, something that everybody wants" I said

I saw Bloom let a smile go.

I walked over to Stella.

"Stella, she may be rich, and her Dad may be the mayor, but you know what she has that you will never have? Gratitude! Stella has Gratitude! Everyone takes her for some dumb blonde, which by the way very stereo type," I said looking at Beck

"But Stella is no dumb blonde. Stella is one of the bravest person I have ever met. She can definitely be a fighter when she wants to be. Stella is beautiful and kind hearted! You Kate will never ever be kind hearted." I said

Stella was smiling from ear to ear

"Oh I cant help it, give me a hug!" Stella screamed throwing her arms around me

I laughed,

"Thank you" I whispered

I went over to Hope.

"Hope, I don't have words to describe how envious I am of Hope. She isn't afraid to speak up when she needs to. She's one of the most athletic girls I've ever met. She has something called individuality. You Kate can never be an individual. You always dress the way people are dressing in magazines, you always just say what everybody else is saying, you always care about social statuses. Hope doesn't care about being popular! Hope will never ever be sucked into your little vortex of putting other people down! She is headstrong and an individual! 2 things that you can never ever be" I screamed

Hope slowly gave me a smile

I stood in front of all 4 of them.

"I know that you all probably hate me for the things I did to you back in 8th grade, and I totally understand that. I'm not asking you to forget about it and to be my best friend. I am asking for your forgiveness. I am so deeply and truly sorry for those things that I said to you. Especially you Cat, I know that I tormented you throughout your childhood, and I am so sorry. Stella, I'm sorry for calling you fake and ugly when you were really just beautiful and I was , I'm sorry for saying that you were mean when really you were the nicest girl in the whole , I'm sorry for telling you that you acted like you were some gangster from Brooklyn. All that you were was headstrong and brave. All I'm trying to say to you girls is that I'm sorry" I said

They all nodded, smiling.

I turned around toward Kate.

"So you know what Kate? I'm free from you. They're all free from you. And you know what else?" I said

I got up onto the lunch table.

"This whole school is free of you!"

**_A/N: SO HOW WAS IT? IT'S JUST BEGINNING, PLS REVIEW_**

**Chapter 7:**

I stood in surprise, looking around myself. Did I really just do that? Did I really just say that? How could...why would...is...is this for real? No, this must be a dream! It couldn't be a dream, I hoped it was a dream. Everybody was looking at me, standing on the cafeteria table.  
"Looks like I was right, why don't you just save yourself the embarrassment? Get down from there" Kate said, her devious smirk across her face  
This is so terrible...I have to get outta here...  
"Yeah!"  
I turned my head and saw Cat clapping  
"yeah! Tori's right!" Jade screamed  
"Preach it girl! No more Kate!" Stella screamed  
"down with Kate! Down with Taylor!" Hope cheered  
I smiled brightly feeling a new found confidence overtake me.  
"You go Tori!"  
I turned my head to the left looking toward the Goth table. They were all standing up nodding their heads  
"We're done with you Kate!"  
I turned my head toward where the sporty girls were sitting  
They were up and clapping too.  
Soon enough, the whole cafeteria was up and clapping, screaming words of encouragement, chanting was more like it. I couldn't help but smile.  
I stood there, turning my head from left and right, finally feeling some sort of acceptance.  
"I guess not Kate" I whispered to Kate

Kate put her fingers to her lips and blew making a huge whistle sound  
"Everyone shut up!" she and Taylor screamed  
Everyone shut up automatically, like they were afraid of her

"Another word out of any of you and I swear I will ruin you" Kate said with this deadly look in her eye.

I have to say, I was extremely scared of her.  
"Kate" I said "you don't have to do this. People change. You can change, I have" I told her taking a step back  
Kate stepped onto the lunch table  
"Maybe I don't want to change. You know, things were a lot better when you weren't here. Things were in tact. Now you listen to me, and you listen good. I can see through your little act. Your stupid little dresses and your stupid hair, it's all fake. You are fake. I know you. You're an under grading little bitch. No, you're an under grading little bitch with no boobs. You like to insult people and you like to start rumors about people. I don't really care if your stupid mother died because she was a crack pot, or your father walked out on you because he slept with other women, or that you're poor. You will always be a little bitch" Kate said with a laugh  
People gasped  
"Oh hell to the no, tell me she did not just say that" I heard Jade say  
Kate was taking steps forward as she said this. With ever step she took forward, I took back.  
"No, you're wrong. That's who I used to be. I am not proud of it, and I regret it. You can call me names, you can tell me who I'm supposed to be, but you can't tell me who I am. And don't you dare call my mother names. She wasn't a bad person, my mother was amazing, and my mother was twice the women that you'll ever be. Another thing, my father loves me so don't you dare say he doesn't care. My father never slept with anyone, I can promise you that. And whether I'm poor or not is none of your business Kate"

Little did she know how much money I really had? If only I could tell her, that would show her!

She gave me this look.

"You do know that you just admitted that your poor, right here in front of everyone" Kate said taking another step forward

"And YOU do realize that I don't care" I said stepping down from the table. I began to walk out of the cafeteria.

"Tori, Tori, Tori. Walking away from your fights again I see" Kate said

I shut my eyes

"Excuse me?" I asked

"Your mother dies, you move away. You're called a bitch; you run away and cry in the girls bathroom. I'm telling you off, and you walk away. Does anybody else see a pattern" Kate stated

"Maybe walking away is my way of saying I'm finished fighting, and I don't want to do that anymore" I told her

"That just makes you wussy bitch" Kate said

I looked up at her standing on the table.

"I'm always going to be superior, and you will always just be a piece of dirt. Welcome to my high school" Kate said stepping down

I shook my head. This is how I have been feeling this whole time, and hearing it come out of her mouth…it just killed me. All the rage that was bottled up inside of me, I had to let it go. I felt my hand fly out and make contact with her cheek. Once my hand had hit her cheek it was like time had stopped. The look on her face was just, mesmerizing. My hand shot to my mouth. Everyone gasped.

"Oh my gosh Kate, I am so sorry" I said with my eyes

"Tori you little bit…."

I felt somebody's hand on my shoulder turning me around.

"Come on Tori, let's go. Oh and by the way Kate, Tori just totally did what everybody in this room, including me wanted to do for years. Tori, you are officially my hero" Cat said pushing me forward, but not before giving Kate a look.

Cat and her group of friends had left the cafeteria with me.

Once we were in the hallway, something hit me, I just hit Kate!

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Kate's gonna kill me. I'm dead, I'm way passed dead" I said starting to hyperventilate, which only happens when I'm extremely nervous

"Okay, Tori calm yourself. Girl meeting in the bathroom!" Stella screamed opening up the girl's bathroom door

The boys tried to follow behind us as we went inside

"The GIRL'S bathroom" Stella said putting a hand in front of her telling them to stop

"It was worth a try" Ryan said with a shrug

All the girls huddled around me. I was starting to calm down a bit.

"Wow, that felt good. I've always wanted to do that" I said taking in a breath

The girls all laughed

"So…I guess this means we're like…more than acquaintances?" I asked awkwardly

" Tori, we aren't more than acquaintances stupid. After all that you said to us I believe we are now called 'friends' "Stella said

My face lit up with a smile.

Stella and Cat put their arms around me.

"What do ya say girls? Ready to let the past be the past?" Cat asked

The 3 girls looked at each other than shrugs.

"I guess" They said with a shrug and a smile

"Yay! Wow this is so weird. I never would have thought that we'd ever be friends with Tori" Stella said

"Well, we aren't officially friends yet, now are we" Jade said with a twinkle in her eye

I had a confused look as the other 4 girls began to laugh

"You haven't passed the test of the club yet!" Bloom said

"Huh?" I asked

"The test of the club. It's like a little dare that we put together to see if you can enter our little club " Cat explained

"The Club?" I asked

"Yup. Hope and I started it when we were 4! First it was just she and I, then in 1st grade we added Cat, in 3rd grade we added Jade, Now it's your turn" Stella said

"Really? You seriously want you in your club?" I asked surprised

"But of course. Anybody that can talk back to Kate is my friend, anybody that can slap Kate, now that's a best friend" Hope said

We all laughed

"So what do I have to do?" I asked excited and intrigued, both at the same time.

"We'll have to think long and hard about it, but I think I've got it" Cat said

The 4 girls huddled together, and Cat whispered something. They all nodded in approval.

"Well…?" I asked

"You have to break into Beck's bedroom and steal a pair of boxers" Stella said

My eyes bulged out

"Are you insane?!" I screamed

"It's perfect!" Hope said

"It's not perfect, it's breaking and entering" I said

"Well we all had to do it!" Stella said

"You took a pair of Steven's boxers, when you were 4?" I asked

"Yup, I took the extra pair from his cubby" Stella said

Everyone looked at her with a, your totally insane, look.

"What? It was a simpler time then!" Stella screamed

"Come on Tori, pretty, pretty please?" Hope said with a puppy dog look

"Oh fine. But if we're going to do this…..come to my house tomorrow at 7" I said

"Why?" Jade asked

"Oh you'll see…" I said

Later that night when I got home, I went straight to the kitchen.

"Something smells awesome" I said

"That would be the sweet smell of my famous broccoli soufflé" My grandma replied

"And since when was it famous?" I asked with a smile

"Since I said so" My grandma said

The 2 of us laughed.

"You seem happier than usual today. Your usually happy but today more than most" My grandma said then she gasped

"Is it a boy? Is it Beck?" My Grandma said

"No….and no. It's because these girls that used to hate me, they don't hate me anymore!" I said with joy

"Why in the world would anybody hate you Tori? You're like an angel sent from above! That can cook on nights that I don't feel like doing it!" My grandma screamed

The 2 of us laughed again.

"It's because I was really mean to them last time I was here. But today, things happened, and they forgave me!" I said

"That's wonderful Tori. Now that just comes to show what a true friend is" My Grandma said

"Speaking of that, is it alright if they come over tomorrow?" I asked

"Of course they can. I'd love to meet these girls that are making you so happy" My Grandma said

After dinner I went up to my room and sat down at my desk, then opened up my notebook.

"That was quite a performance you had up there today" I heard

I looked up out the window in front of me. Beck sat writing, probably homework. As he talked he wasn't even looking up.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" I asked

"A compliment, and May I just add, the slap across the face, nice touch" He stated

"Thank you" I said with a laugh

"So what are you buddy buddy with my girls now?" He asked

"Your girls? Oh you mean Cat and the girls?" I asked

"Yeah, those are kinda the only girls that I hang out with" He said

"Well, I wouldn't call us best friends, but I can definitely feel a difference in the way they treat me. Progress" I said

"At least now you don't have to sing sad rejection songs in your room anymore" He said

My head shot up

"You should really close that window more often" He said with a wink

My face blushed a deep red

"You play guitar?" He asked

"Yeah. What about you? You play instruments?" I asked

"Na, I don't really want to waste my time on music. If Hope was here, she'd kill me" He said

I laughed

"Very true. And music is not a waste of time. Especially when all you do is sit there and draw" I said

He lifted head

"So I see I should be closing my window as well" He said  
"What are you doing anyways? I always see you drawing or writing. What are you writing?" I asked

"Can't tell you" He said

"So what can you tell me? I'm sitting here telling you all about myself and anytime I ask you something you're always so secretive" I said

"Well what do you want to know?" He asked

"I don't know. What is it like to be Beck Oliver?" I asked

"Its okay" He said with a shrug

"Oh come on, your Beck Oliver. The great football cornerback. Most popular guy in school. Top of his class. Every girl wants to be with you" I said

He looked up at me

"Every girl?" He asked

I looked down blushing, as he laughed.

"Where did you get all of this confidence of yours? I don't think I've ever seen you turn red" I told him

"It's not magi Tori. It's just a way of thinking. People with confidence, are people without insecurities. You're obviously very insecure" He said

"How do you do that?" I asked

"What?" He asked

"Read people" I said

"I can read you because you're just too easy" He said

"How am I too easy?" I asked, hands on hips

"Let's see. You turn red all too easily. You're always putting your hair in your face. And not to mention your voice" He said

"What about my voice?" I asked narrowing my eyebrows

"It's very light, unlike your old voice. Now I'm not saying it's bad, I'm just saying it's light" He said with a shrug

"Well, now I know one thing" I said

"What?" He asked

"You stare at me" I said trying to trigger his blush

He shrugged

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Now we know one thing though" He said

"What?" I asked

"YOU stare at ME" He said

There goes my cheeks again. Dang it he's right, I do blush a lot!

"Okay, I'm going to shut this window now" I said

"What? You don't want to talk to me anymore?" He asked sounding sarcastic

"Goodbye Beck" I said shutting it

I got up the next morning, Saturday! Today was the day for my little dare. I have to admit, I'm actually more excited than nervous. I've seen Beck's room a million times…well…from a distance. But no matter, it still counts! I got up out of my bed, knowing that I had left the window open

"Morning Beck" I called

"Morning" He called back

"Did we have any English homework?" I asked poking my head out the window

"Nope" He replied getting up from his desk to go do something

"So what are you up to today?" He asked

"The girls are coming over later" I said

"That's cool. I got Football Practice" he said with a shrug

"Sounds like fun" I said

"Oh yeah cause running till we die sure sounds like a roller coaster of fun" He said sarcastically

"Ha-ha" I said back in a sarcastic way

"What can I say, I'm a natural comedian" He said

I turned around to walk toward the bathroom.

"But hey, isn't that what makes me SO irresistible?" He asked

I laughed shaking my head

"Oh yes, in fact, if you want me to I can go tell Kate all about your comedy styling" I said

"Dear god no. She's already shooting me with date requests during practices" He said rolling his eyes

"Oh I can definitely see that. One thing I picked up back in the days when Kate and I were friends, she always seems to get what she wants" I told him

"Yeah well, I am not caving" Beck said shaking his head

"That's right Beck, fight the power!" I said putting my fist up

Beck laughed.

I went over to my window and waved, then shut it.

I went into my bathroom and took a shower. When I got out I put on sweatpants and a graphic T. Saturday was comfy no matter who was coming over.

Rose walked into my room still in her pj's.

"Hey Rosalina" I said using her full name

"Rose!" She corrected

For some reason, Rose hated to be called Rosalina.

"Sorry! Hey ROSE" I said pronounciating on Rose

"Much Better" Rose said

"Thank you sir" I said saluting her

""Mam Tori, it's thank you MAM" Rose said

"Thank you mam" I said saluting her again

Rose giggled

"I love you Tori" She said getting in my lap and wrapping her arms around me

"I love you too Rose" I said kissing her forehead

I couldn't help but think of Mom. She used to do that to Rose all the time, and when I was young she used to do it to me too. Rose never truly did understand about Mom's death. One day, I'm going to have to tell her that our Mother wasn't coming back from "vacation" or better yet that there was actually no vacation at all. I don't know what I'm going to do…

Later that night it was time for the girls to come.

"Okay Rose are you ready to go?" I asked Rose

"Yeah! This is my very first sleepover!" Rose screamed with excitement

I laughed

I was taking Rose over to Jamie's house to sleepover. I didn't want her to feel let out or something when my friends came so I decided it's best for her to go to her friend.

"I know. Are you excited?" I asked

"Excited? I'm more than excited! I'm like…excited times 2!" Rose screamed jumping

I took her over to Jamie's house where she'd be spending the night.

"Rose, if you want to come home just call me on my cell and I'll come and take you home. Considering its one house over I don't think it'll be too bad" I told her as the door opened. Beck had opened the door.

"Jamie, Rose is here" Beck called

I heard a scream then some pounding on the floor. Next thing I knew Jamie was standing in front of me huffing and puffing.

"Come on Rose; let's go upstairs to my room!" Jamie said pulling Rose's arm

"Wait! Rose! Behave yourself!" I called

"I know Tori!" She called back

I looked at Beck.

"Best of luck with my little hyper monkey" I said referring to Rose

"Best of luck with the girls" He said referring to the girls that call themselves the "The Club" I turned to walk away.

"And hey, just so you know, they've never been to my house,  
we usually hang at Jade's house. They won't know a thing as long as you don't tell them" Beck said

"They'll know after tonight" I mumbled under my breath

"Huh?" Tori asked

"Nothing" I said shaking my head

We nodded at each other then I turned and ran back to my house. I went upstairs and sat down on my bed. I turned by computer on to check my emails.

Let's see…new email from Dad!

I began to read it:

Dear Tori,

Life here in the big Apple has been great! My business is doing so well, I think I'm making almost triple what I made back home! I'm sorry that I can't make it for Thanksgiving, but I'm sure I'll make it for Christmas, don't you worry. I hope that you're taking good care of your sister. I love you both very much, hugs and kisses! –Dad

I smiled as I read this. I was about to write back but then I heard a doorbell. I smiled shutting down my computer, and going downstairs.

I opened the door and saw the 4 girls standing before me with smiling faces.

"Hey" Cat said walking in, the rest of the girls followed.

"So, why are we here? I thought we were going to Beck's house for your little dare" Stella said lifting her eyebrows playfully

I led them up to my room.

"Actually," I said with a breath, walking over to my window

"We're already at his house" I said opening up the curtains to reveal Beck's window.

"I don't understand….unless…" Hope said

"That's Beck's room? Right across from yours!" Jade screamed with shock

I nodded with a laugh, shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh my god! So like, do you watch him get dressed in the morning?" Cat asked

"No!" I screamed

They all laughed

"Well have you ever seen him, ya know, indecent?" Hope asked

"No!" I screamed

"Do you ever try to see him indecent?" Stella asked

"Okay people let me get something straight, I have not, nor am I planning on seeing Beck Oliver naked" I screamed laughing

"Well this is gonna be easier then I expected" Stella said

"And we have to do is wait till he leaves for Football practice which is approximately 7:30, then we're good to go" Cat said

"Awesome!" We all said slapping high five

"And now," Stella said collapsing on my bed and opening up a magazine

"We wait" She said

We all sat around my room. We all talked and read magazines. It was actually kind of fun, unlike anything I've ever done with Kate or Taylor back in middle school.

"I'm gonna check if Beck's still in his room" I said getting up

"yeah, he should be leaving soon, it's almost 7:30" Cat said

I nodded and walked over to my window

"Everybody crouch down to the side, I told him I wasn't telling you guys about our little sleeping arrangement" I told them

They all moved to the corner of my room, giving me the thumbs up

I took back the curtain and saw Beck right there on his desk writing something. He looked up and half smiled. I waved with a nervous smile. He motioned for me to open my window.

I lifted up the thin glass.

"Tori, I thought you didn't want them to know" Beck said

"Oh the girls are downstairs getting popcorn" I lied

"Oh well then I guess that buys us some time to talk" Beck said with a wink

My face burned red.

Stella was about to scream out in laughter, but Jade quickly covered her mouth.

"I guess it does. So what's up, I thought you were going to football practice" I said

"Trying to get rid of me already? Victoria Vega, I for one am shocked" Becks aid sarcastically

I smiled and laughed

"Not what I meant" I said

"If you must know, I just slipped in the kitchen and twisted my ankle. It should be better by tomorrow but Coach said it's too risky to go to practice tonight, don't want to mess it up even more" Beck said

"Oh gosh, that's terrible" I said with concern

"Things happen" He said with a shrug

"That's a nice way of looking at things. Feel better" I said

He waved.

I waved back, then closed the window and shut the curtain.

"Okay, if my senses are correct, that is what we call a flirtatious wave" Stella said

"That was not a flirtatious wave! It was a wave!" I argued

"It so was! And the way he talked to you, he's so head over heels" Hope said

"Okay Tori, dish it up, what's going on with you and Beck?" Jade asked

"Nothing" I said blushing

"Oh come on! You live next door to each other! He's probably seen you in your underwear! He's in love with you!" Stella screamed

We all laughed

"Oh don't forget that we're going on vacation together to the mountains" I added

"You're doing what?" Hope asked

"I'm going on vacation….." I started to say again

"Aaaaahhhhh!" they all screeched interrupting me

"Seriously? I can imagine it now! You, him, he'll warm you up with a kiss" Stella said

"Okay fine, I admit, I do kind of sort of maybe like Beck..." I said

"Yes! She admits it! I have to say, you're way faster than Stella was with Steven" Hope said

Stella blushed, embarrassed.

"We'll have you been dropping any hints yet that you like him?" Jade asked

"Hints?" I asked confused

"Oh gosh, you're going to need all the help you can get with this" Cat said

"Help?" I asked

"Okay first things first. When was the last time you guys talked, besides just now?" Jade asked

"A few minutes before you guys came. I was dropping my little sister at his house" I said

"Your sister is friends with Jamie? Wait is she that cute blonde girl that's always with Jamie?" Cat asked

I nodded

"That's your sister? We should've known, you guys are identical" Stella said

"You know Jamie?" I asked

"Of course, she's Beck's sister" Hope said

"So do you and Helia talk a lot?" Stella asked

"Almost every day, we talk through the window though" I said

"That's so cute" Jade said

"Okay, okay, enough about me and Beck. Let's talk about this dare. How in the world am I supposed to get it if he's home?" I asked

"Just wait till he falls asleep" Hope said with a shrug

"That might take a while, sometimes he stays up writing until 2:30 am, sometimes even later" I said

The girls smiled

"What?" I asked

"You watch him sleep?" Jade asked

"What? No! I don't watch him sleep!" I said

"Then how would you know that he stays up?" Cat asked

"Sometimes, I stay up with him and we talk" I said in a small voice

"Awww! That's so romantic! That does it, I'm building a house next door to mine and Steven is moving in so we can play neighbors!" Stella said

We all laughed

"Well then girlies, I guess we're spending the night" Cat said

"Who's up for a movie?" I asked

They all nodded in agreement.

"What should we watch?" I asked

"John Tucker Must Die" they all said together then began laughing

"I love that movie!" I said

"I'll pop some popcorn" Stella said leaving my room.

About 3 seconds later she came back in

"So where exactly is the kitchen?" She asked

I laughed

"Come on" I told her leading her downstairs

We watched the movie for the next 2 hours. It was so funny! We also watched "A Cinderella Story" one of my favorite movies of ALL time!

By the time both movies were over, it was almost 1am.

"Maybe we should go check on Beck" Hope said

"Good idea, come on" I said walking up the stairs

I took a quick check out my window and didn't see Beck.

"He's not there. What do you guys think? Should I go and get it over with?" I asked

They all nodded

I nodded then lifted my window up.

"Everybody stays quiet!" Jade whispered putting a finger to her lips

We all nodded

"How exactly are you getting over there?" Stella whispered tilting her head

"Ummm…okay so I didn't exactly thing my plan through" I said

I looked around and thought

"Okay so here's what we're going to do, I'm going to climb onto my roof and jump on that tree, then climb down onto his roof" I said

"That's dangerous!" Cat said

"I've done it before" I said shaking my head

"You've went into his room?" Cat asked

"No, I've climbed onto my roof, the whole tree thing, that's all new to me" I said

"You sure you want to do this?" Stella asked

I nodded without hesitation.

I stepped out onto my window ledge, then put my hands onto the roof, lifting myself up. When I got onto the roof I looked at the tree. I took a few steps toward the ledge, then looked down. Oh dear god, I'm a bit farther from the tree then expected. I leaned forward to jump, then went back afraid. Come on Tori, you can do this.

I shut my eyes and jumped. I quickly took hold of a branch.

I heard the girls let out a small yelp but quickly shut up.

"Okay Tori, I change my mind. Come back! This is dangerous. You can be in the Club, believe me Sweety you've already proved yourself" Jade said

"No, I'm half way there already, there's no point in going back" I said

I jumped onto Beck's roof with a thump. I went to the ledge and put my legs down searching for Beck's window ledge. I found it and smoothly jumped into his room. I gave the girls the thumbs up.

"And she sticks the landing" I said

"You rock Tori!" Hope whispered

I laughed

I turned around and looked around his room. Whoa, not what I expected. For one thing, it's a lot bigger than it looked to be from my window. Also, it was very neat. The maids probably clean it for him.

I looked at his bed side table and saw a bunch of papers scattered around his desk. I guess now's my chance to see what Beck's always working on. He's not in sight, so I guess it really couldn't hurt to take a peak.

I looked down at his sketchbook first. I went through the pictures he drew. Most of them were of nature or animals. It was all so beautiful. Then I went down towards all of his scattered papers. Hmm….let's see. Oh my gosh! It's a poem!

Her eyes a hypnotizing brown.

Her hair a Dark brunette.

Her lips pink and alluring

Her heart I am so fond.

But who is this girl?

This girl I love so?

Who is this girl?

I need to know

I do know this girl

Her personality stands strong

It's the same girl

That I've loved for so long

Her eyes a Hypnotizing brown

I love her beautiful aura

Thogh she sometimes tends to drive me crazy

My dear sweet…

I heard a click, turning my head toward the door. My eyes shot !

I quickly put the poem down before I got a chance to finish it. I looked back and forth, then quickly ran towards Beck's bathroom.

I heard the door swing open and somebody walk in.

"Beck, enough writing for tonight. It's getting late Sweety" I heard Mrs. Oliver say

"Fine, I'll take a shower then head to bed" I heard Beck say

"Okay but try to be a bit quiet, Jamie and Rose are sleeping" Mrs. Oliver said

"Got it" He said.

I heard the door shut, then footsteps toward the bathroom.

My eyes shot open. I looked around, then I stepped into the bathtub putting the white curtain in front of me. I started to pray, please don't let him see me! Please don't let him see me!

He walked into the bathroom. He stuck his hand into the shower and reached for the handle. I covered my mouth inching myself into the far end of the bathtub as much as I could. I held my breath so he wouldn't hear anything.

As He turned the water on my eyes shot open. The water began to soak me, my hair, my clothes, all sopping wet.

There was a long moment of silence. I decided to take a peak outside the curtain, to see if He was still there.

Oh, He was still there…stripping! He had his shirt off and was beginning to take his pants off. My eyes shot closed. Why did I get myself into this? I'm too innocent for this!

I saw a very muscular leg go into the shower. As Beck stepped into the shower I stepped out. I quickly grabbed the boxers that were on the floor on top of his pants and ran out the door without a sound. I was tracking water throughout his room. I looked toward his desk. The poem! I ran to the desk and ripped the paper out, sticking it in my pocket without even taking a second to look at it. I ran toward the window where the girls were waiting for me.

"Tori!" They whispered motioning for me to get back in there.

I quickly got onto the window ledge, boxers in hand.

"Hello, is somebody in here?" I heard

Beck!

His voice startled me. My foot slipped and I fell of the ledge. Luckily, I caught myself. I gripped the edge of the window tightly, my legs dangling down.

The girls ducked their heads so Beck wouldn't see them.

"Hello?" I heard again

He began to walk toward the window. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"I'm probably just paranoid" I heard him say

I let a breath out. Once Beck walked away I lifted myself up again. I jumped onto the tree and jumped onto my roof. I slid down onto my roof then lowered myself into my room.

"Tori!" the girls screeched hugging me

I slammed the window behind me

"I got..." huff "The boxers" I said holding them up. I was huffing and puffing because of all my running and life threatening experiences I'd had in the past 8 minutes.

"Tori, why are you wet?" Hope asked

"I got in there and Beck came in so I ran to the bathroom. Then he came in and took a shower, but I was hiding in the shower. He didn't see me though because I escaped in time, grabbing his boxers in the process" I said holding them up

The girls began cracking up  
"This my dear Tori, is legendary" Jade said putting her arm around me

"Did you see anything?" Stella asked

I shook my head

"I closed my eyes when he undressed" I said

"Tori, you're so innocent" Jade said as we all laughed

"I'm going to change my clothes" I said with a shiver because of the cold

I put my wet pants into the wash, starting up the machine.

I went back upstairs, where the girls were waiting for me.

"Victoria Vega, you have just completed the mission of the Club" Hope said

I smiled

"So this means?" I asked

"You are now a part of the Club!" Stella screeched throwing her arms around me

I laughed

"You may have these boxers as a prize" Cat said handing me Beck's boxers

"I don't really think I want them. Those just came off of him " I said

"Ew! Gross!"

Cat screamed tossing them on the floor. I laughed

"So what exactly is it that you do being In the club ?" I asked

"It basically just means that your apart of our club. It means that we're best friends no matter what…oh and we're the coolest cause we have a club!" Stella said humorously making us all laugh

"Awesome, so I'm the coolest now" I said

"I can get used to that" I said with a laugh

"Did you see anything interesting in Beck's room?" Jade asked

"Not really except I did see a….oh no!" I screamed running to the washing machine

"What?" The girls screamed running after me

"The poem! I had the poem in my pants!" I screamed

"What poem?" Hope asked

I quickly stopped the machine, digging in for my pants. I went into the pocket digging around for the paper. I found it, all wet and breaking apart.

"No" I said throwing away the wet soggy paper

"What poem?" Cat asked shaking my shoulders

"Nothing" I said sadly

I just hoped, just hoped, that maybe crazy was supposed to rhyme with Tori…..

**So there you have it. Hope you liked it! **

**Chapter 9:**

My eyes fluttered open. I looked around myself realizing that I was on my living room couch…along with 4 other people! Jade was on the other couch, half on the couch, half on the floor. I'm guessing she got into that position because Hope had probably kicked her lay across from her, her feet in Jade's face. Cat was sleeping across from me, her head half off the couch and dangling off the edge. She looked comfortable. Where was Stella. When I tell you try not to do a spit take. Stella was laying across the coffee table snoring away. When I saw this I was like, Ummm…what. But now it's all coming back to me! After we watched "Grown Ups" the funniest movie ever, we were all high on sugar. Stella was laughing so hard at something Cat said, she suddenly fell back onto the coffee table….then she just crashed. That was one of the best…no, that was the best night of my life!

I checked the clock, 1:27 in the afternoon! Oh no, I have to go pick up Rose! I quickly got up, and in my PJ's, and with my hair all out of its bun I ran towards the door. I heard a moan.

"Tori? Where are you going?" I heard Cat say

"I'll be right back okay" I whispered so I wouldn't wake the other girls.

I quickly shut the door behind me, running bare foot in the wet morning grass. I went to the front door, ringing the bell. As I waited for the door to open I tried to regain my composure. Soon enough, Beck came to open the door.

"Wow, you look beautiful today" He commented sarcastically

"Oh ha, ha, ha. I just got up" I said

"Really? I thought you were an early riser" Beck said

"I usually am when I'm not staying up till 4:50am" I said

"Okay well, you're a little late. My mom took Jamie and Rose to play at the park" He said

"Oh gosh, she must have thought I forgot about her" I said

"Don't worry about it, she seemed very happy that she got to stay with Jamie more" He said

"Oh yeah, that sounds like my Rose" I said with a laugh

I turned to walk back to my house.

"I guess I'll see you tonight" He said with a shrug, referring to the little conversations we have before bed.

"Do I have a choice?" I said. My back was to him as I walked, so he wasn't able to see the smile that was on my face.

I went back into my house, only to find all the girls up.

"Went to say good morning to your loooovvvveeerrrr" Stella taunted

"He is not my loooovvvveeerrrr" I said back, mimicking her tone

"But he will be! Give it till Thursday" She said

"But we'll be in the mountains on Thursday" I said

"Exactly" All the girls said together

Soon enough Wednesday had rolled around. This had been so far, the best week of school EVER. I was always with people that loved me, in every single class. I no longer felt alone. At lunch, I was sitting with the girls and their boyfriends which are by the way so super sweet. Even Ryan has a bit of a sweet side I never saw before. They were all nice to me, including me in. At gym, I not only was not the last to be picked, but I was the first! Cat chose me!

At the end of the day I got my backpack which was pretty much empty. All that was in it was a book I had to read over Thanksgiving.  
"Hey Tor, ready to go?" Stella asked joining me by my locker with Hope and Jade. She was swinging her keys in her hands.

"Yeah. Cat not coming today?" I asked

"Na, She's getting a ride with Robbie." She said

"Cool, yeah let's go" I said following them out to Stella's car. Why Stella was the one with the car, again, beyond me.

"Shot gun!" Jade screamed hopping into the front seat.

I got into the back seat with Hope. Stella drove us around….almost crashing us…again. Whenever I get into a car with Stella I feel as though I always have some new adventure. Stella pulled up to my house.

"Thanks" I said getting out

"Have fun on your vacation…of loooovvvvveee" She taunted

"I'm not going on a vacation of love!" I screamed

"Are too!" She said starting the engine

"Bye Tori, see you on Monday!" Hope said

"Bye. Happy Thanksgiving" I said

"You too, we'll call you! If anything happens with you know who, you better tell us!" Hope said

I laughed, waving as they drove off. Instead of going toward my house, I went straight toward the Oliver's house. I went up to the door and knocked. Mrs. Oliver answered.

"Hi Sweety" She said greeting me

I walked into the house.

"Hi. Thanks for driving Rose home today. I'll pick the girls up on Monday" I told her

"Thank you. I'll get the girls" She said

She went upstairs, toward Jamie's room. Rose came down with Jamie, Mrs. Oliver holding her backpack. I took the backpack from her hands.

"Hi Sweety" I said when I saw Rose

"Bye Jamie, I'll see you tonight" Rose said waving

"Oh yes, that's right. We will be seeing you tonight! Are you psyched to go on vacation Tori?" Mrs. Oliver asked

"Oh yes. A good time off of school. I love school, I love to go, but a vacation doesn't sound so bad" I said

Mrs. Oliver laughed

"Funny, Beck said the same thing" she said

"Well, we better go get packing. See you tonight say, 7:30ish?" I said

"Sounds good" Mrs. Oliver said

Rose took my hand as we walked out.

Once we got inside I saw my Grandma's and Grandpa's suitcases in the front hallway.

"Ready I see" I said

"Of course, now you better get ready" My grandma said pointing upstairs. I went upstairs, better start with Rose first. I went with her into her room, pulling out her Hello Kitty suitcase.

"Okay we have to pack enough stuff for 5 days" I told her

"Way ahead of you Tori" Rose said walking over to her drawers.

"Rose what are you…."

Rose opened her top drawer, took out an arm full of stuff and put it into her suit case.

"Okay, I'm done packing!" She said in her high pitched voice.

I looked open mouthed at what she had done, and then burst out in laughter.

"What?" She asked

"That's not how you pack" I told her shaking my head

Rose crossed her arms

"But it was awfully cute" I told her

She smiled, liking my answer.

"Okay, let's fix…this" I said

I put my hair up into a messy bun, then began to pile things out and fold them back into her drawers. I finally got all of her stuff in!

"We need 6 shirts, they have to be warm" I told her

I went into her drawer and took out her 6 cutest shirts, then set them out for her to approve.

"I like them" Rose said

Then I went into her closet and got out 3 pairs of jeans, 3 pairs of leggings, and a pair of sweatpants.

"Why so much pants?" She asked

"There's going to be snow there Sweety, I don't want you to get a pair wet, then be pants less in the 20 degree weather" I told her

"Why not! That sounds like fun!" She screamed

"Being pants less?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah! Sometimes when I go to Jamie very early on Sunday mornings Beck is pants less and he looks like he's having fun" Rose said smiling

"Okay, note to self don't take Rose to Jamie's house on Sunday mornings" I said out loud

Jeez Beck, can you save a little girl's innocents?

I neatly placed the pants and shirts into the suitcase. I threw in a bunch of warm socks, underwear, and her pink bunny slippers. I put in some sweatshirts, hats, and gloves. I put in her warm boots, and some pajamas.

"Grandma told me that the place we're going is kind of fancy shmancy for dinner so I have to pack you a few dresses" I told her

"Oooo! Oooo! Pack my pink one!" She squealed

"Okay, okay" I told her

"Try not to explode" I said

"I'll try" She said with a shrug

I packed in her 4 cutest dresses, knowing for sure that we weren't making it for dinner tonight so why bother packing extra.

"You are done" I said zipping up the packed bag

"We still have an hour Rose" I told her laughing

I let her room and went into my room. I opened the window to let some fresh air in…and for other reasons…..

I took out my suit case and began to pack. Hmmm….let's see. I paced in 6 warm shirts, 2 pairs of jeans, 3 pairs of leggings, and 2 pairs of sweatpants. I put in a few t-shirts to wear at night to sleep. I put in some socks, some underwear, some bras, and some tank tops. I put in gloves, and hats, and scarves. I put in a sweatshirt in case I get cold. Then I threw in warm knit boots, my hair brush, and my fancy heels for dinners. I put in 4 different dresses, all very cute and elegant. I put in some extra bows for Rose in case we need more, and a few bobby pins.

I shut the suit case, zipping it up.

"Hey" I heard

"Hey Beck" I said

"My mom said that you guys should come out, we're loading the car" He said

"We'll be right over" I told him

I took mine and Rose's suitcases, bringing them down stairs.

"Grandma, they want us out there" I told her

"Alright. Paul, we're leaving!" She called out to my Grandpa.

I opened the door with my hip, my grandma and grandpa's heavy bags in my hand. I was fighting the door to stay open, unable to use my hands.  
"Let me take those" Beck said coming up to our door and taking the 2 bags with ease.

"You make me feel so weak" I told him shaking my head

"The usual response would be, thank you" He said sarcastically

"Sorry, thank you" I told him smiling

I took Rose's bag in my hand, and rolled mine outside. Rose ran out of the house toward Jamie.

"Not so fast Rosey. Have you forgotten something?" I asked her

"No" She said innocently, knowing exactly what she had forgotten.

I held out her pink zip up jacket from GAP.

She put her arms through the holes, zipping it up herself.

"Okay now I have a very serious question for you, pink gloves, or purple gloves" I asked her in my serious voice, making her laugh

"Pink!" She said

"That's what I thought" I said

I put her pink gloves on that had a small bow at the ends of each.

"Now you're free" I told her

"Yay! Jamie!" She screamed running at Jamie

I walked over to where, Mrs. Oliver, Mr. Oliver, my grandparents, and Beck stood.

"Ma, it's simple. I'll just take the other car. This way we'll have more seats" He said

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with you driving in a place you're not familiar with" Mrs. Oliver said

"I'm telling you Mom, I'll be fine" He said patting her back for comfort.

"Oh alright" she said

Mr. Oliver smiled

"Good luck" He said handing him the keys.

Jamie ran over to Beck.

"Beck's driving! Yay! I want to ride with Beck!" Jamie screamed

"Of course you can" Beck said holding out his hand

Jamie slapped him high five

"Rose too!" Jamie screamed

Rose nodded excitedly

"Okay, but only if Tori comes too" Rose said taking my hand

"That's perfectly even. 4 in one car, 4 in the other" Mr. Oliver said

"Good with me" Beck said

"Alright, let's load up the car" I said with a shrug

4 hours stuck in a car with Beck, that doesn't sound so bad!

Once the car had Rose, Jamie's, Beck's, and my stuff in the trunk, we were ready to go.

"Okay then Tori, I guess we'll see you when we get there" My Grandma said

I nodded smiling.

"I'm still unsure about this, but it's your vacation so….." Mrs. Oliver said

"Don't worry about it; I'll be in the car. If Beck decides to do anything stupid, I promise you I will be there to slap him" I told her

"Now I'm assured" Mrs. Oliver said smiling

"Oh, ha, ha, ha. I'm not going to do anything stupid" Beck said shaking his head.

"We better get going, it's almost 7:45" Mr. Oliver said

"Okay, bye Jamie! Stay safe!" Mrs. Oliver said kissing her daughter then getting into her car. I helped my Grandparents into the back seat, shutting the door behind them.

Beck began to talk to his dad while I strapped Rose and Jamie into their car seats.

"Now you know how to get there correct?" Mr. Oliver asked

"Yes, if you take route 87 then turn onto exit 45 you'll pretty much be on a clear path" Beck said

"Perfect" Mr. Oliver said getting into his car. He started up the engine, and then drove away. That left Beck, Jamie, Rose, and I. After clicking Rose's seatbelt down, I shut the door behind me. Then I got into the passenger seat of the small BMW.

"We should arrive at the hotel at about 11:45" He said

I nodded, putting my seat belt on. He started the engine up, then put the car in drive. He pulled out of the drive way then began to drive. The other car was already ahead of us, so we couldn't see them.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Jamie said

"Yeah! I can't wait for it to start snowing! Then we could make snow angels, or a snow man" Rose said

"Or we can have a snowball fight" Jamie added

Beck put some music on.

"Road trip!" Rose screamed

Beck and I burst out into laughter.

"Where do you get this stuff?" I asked her

"From my brain, duh!" Rose said as if it weren't obvious

I shook my head.

Look at us, me and Beck in the front, the 2 little girls in the back. I almost felt as though we were like a little family. I was the mom and Beck was the dad and Rose and Jamie were our chil…..what am I saying! Block that thought from my head….

Some time went by and it was about 9o'clock. Somehow, the girls were still up talking and joking with Beck and I. The trip so far has been so much fun! Beck and I were talking the whole time, about school, about friends, about sports, about all kinds of things.

" Beck, I'm hungry" Jamie said

"Just wait a little bit, we'll be at the hotel soon" He said

"I can't wait that long! My tummy is rumbling" She said dramatically patting her stomach.

"I'm a little hungry too" Rose chimed in

"Let's just go into McDonalds or something" I said with a shrug

"Fine, but I'm not going in. We'll go in the drive throuh" He said

"Yes! Happy Meals!" Jamie screamed excitedly

Beck turned into the first McDonalds we saw. We went on the line that was going to the drive threw. There was only 1 car in front of us.

"What should I get?" He asked

"2 happy meals for the girls, a veggie burger, fries, and a strawberry milkshake for me, and whatever you want" I said

"Isn't that a bit much?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"Just order the food" I said

"Whatever" He said driving up to the place that you order

"Hello, how may I help you?" I heard

"Can I have 2 happy meals, a veggie burger, fries, a strawberry milkshake, a double cheeseburger, and another order of fries" Helia said

"Okay, please pull up for your food" I heard

We pulled up, then waited for a few minutes

Our food was finally ready. Beck took it and passed out everybody's food.

"Your total is 14.99" The guy said

I went into my wallet.

"Let me get it" Beck said taking out a 20 dollar bill

"Thanks, I'll pay you back" I told him

"No you won't" He said as he got his change back

He drove out of the parking lot, getting back on the street.

"Here girls" I said passing them their happy meals

I opened up my veggie burger, taking a big bite out of it. I took a fry out of the little box that I got and washed it down with a sip of strawberry milkshake.

"Mmmm" I moaned tasting the awesomeness of the meal

Beck gave me a look as he ate his cheeseburger with one hand and drove with the other.

"What?" I asked, food still in my mouth

"Okay, by far, the only girl in the world that would eat a burger and fries in front of a guy" Beck said laughing

"What? It's quality food!" I said waving a fry at him

"Amen to that" Beck said waving his cheeseburger

"So is this considered doing something stupid?" I asked referring to the way he was driving, one handed.

"No, this is called living the life" Beck said turning the corner and getting back on the highway

"Living the life sure is fun" I said slurping my milkshake

"Can I have a sip?" Rose asked

I gave her my milkshake and she began to slurp it up.

"With our little stop we may not get to the hotel until midnight" Beck said

"That's fine. I expect that in the next hour or so the girls will go to S-L-E-E-P" I said spelling it out so they wouldn't argue

Rose gave me back the milkshake. When I gave it to her it was half way done. Now, it was empty!

"Rose! You're a monster!" I screamed turning around to face them

Rose and Jamie started laughing.

"Rose, your wish just came true. It's snowing" Beck said turning the windshield wipers on to block the snow of the wind shield

I turned around to look. It was coming down pretty hard.

"Snow!" Rose said pressing her face against the cool glass.

"It's getting pretty cold. We're hitting the mountain ranges" Beck aid

"How many degrees is it?" I asked

"As of now its 27 degrees and dropping" He said

"Whoa" I said

"I'm cold" Rose said

" Beck turn up the heat. Do you have any blankets in the car or something?" I asked

"Yes because I just happen to keep spare blankets with me. Right here in my back pocket" Beck said sarcastically

I gave him a look. He sighed.

"I think I packed a blanket in my suit case" He said

"Thank you" I said

"Do you want me to pull over?" he asked

"No, keep driving. I want to make it there by midnight" I told him

"How are you going to get it?" He asked

I unbuckled my seat belt then climbed into the backseat.

"And my mom told you to watch if I do something stupid" Beck said shaking his head

I put one leg over the seat into the trunk, then put my other one over and stepped into the trunk. Jamie and Rose were laughing and pointing.

"Which one is yours?" I asked

"The black one" He called

I dug into the front pocket, feeling around for blankets. Instead, I found little girl's underwear…..

"Umm…Helia. Care to explain?" I said with a laugh holding up the small pink underwear.

He looked into the rear view, seeing what I was holding up.

"Those aren't mine! They're Jamie's!" He screamed as we all started cracking up

"Just making sure" I said wiping a tear out of my eye from laughing so hard.

I felt around and finally found something soft. I pulled it out, finding a soft blue blanket.

I climbed over the seat and into the back seat.

"Here girls" I said wrapping it around the 2 girls

"Thanks Tori" Jamie said cuddling into the soft cotton

I climbed back into the front seat, buckling my seat belt again.

"Mission accomplished" I said

"That was so illegal" He said shaking his head

"It may have been illegal, but at least the girls aren't going to freeze anymore" I told him

"What time is it?" I asked

"Quarter after 10" He said

"We're making good time. We have about an hour and a half left" I said with a smile

Beck looked in the rear view mirror.

"Check it out, the girls are out cold" He said motioning his head backwards

I turned around, He was correct. The 2 girls were now sleeping, cuddling into their warm blanket.

"They're so cute" I whispered so I wouldn't wake them

"You're such a mother" Beck whispered

"I am not!" I said back

"It's not a bad thing" he said with a shrug

"Well then…thanks. You're not bad with kids either" I said

"I know, it's such a turn on isn't it" He said sarcastically

"Actually yes, I think a guy that is good with kids is cute" I told him

Suddenly, my ace turned bright red. Umm…Tori! Did you just tell him you're still into him! There was suddenly an awkward silence.

"So…." Beck said trying to break the silence

Suddenly my phone vibrated. Yes! Saved by the bell!

"Hello?" I said answering the phone

"Tori! Details, I need details!" I heard on the other end

Stella.

"Stella! Give me the phone!" I heard in the back round

"Hope! Wait! I want to talk to her about Beck!" I heard Stella's voice

"Just put her on speaker phone!" I heard Jade's cream to try to settle the argument. Classic Jade.

"You guys" I said

"Hey Tori" They all said casually as if I hadn't heard that whole conversation they'd had

"What's up?" I asked

"Nothing. Just hanging at Stella's house" Jade said

"The question is, what's up with you and pretty boy" I heard Stella say

"Is that all you care about?" Hope asked her

"I'm sorry if I'm a love addict! It's like a movie!" She said

I started laughing

"Well you know that thing that you wanted to talk about with me," I said referring to Beck.

"That thing? Why not just say Beck?" Cat asked

"He's probably with her" Jade said

"Jade's correct. Like 2 centimeters" I said. If I didn't say Beck's name he would have no idea that I was talking about him.

"Seriously?" Hope asked

"Are you guys like…in bed together?" Stella asked

"Okay Stella you are so sick minded!" Jade screamed

"These are questions I want to know answers to!" Stella screamed

I was cracking up.

"So…are you?" Cat asked

"I'm still in the car" I said

"You're riding in the car with him! Where are you sitting? Passenger seat? Is he driving?" Stella asked

"I'm sorryTori, excuse Stella's constant match making" Jade said

"Oh come on, all my match making skills worked on you and Andre in Junior Year" Stella said

"Well…okay she has me there, but still" Jade said

"Haha! Victory!" Stella screamed

I burst out laughing. Stella is such a nut!

"It's getting late, I think I'm going to head home" I heard Jade say

"Tor, have a great time" she said

"You too! Happy Holidays you guys!" I said

"Bye!" They all screamed together

"That was an…interesting conversation" Beck said with his eyebrow raised

"We were just talking about….Steven's…fish!" I said making it up off the top of my head. I turned to look out the frozen window.

"You're lying" Beck said a singy tone

"Am not!" I lied again

"Yes you are. For 1 thing you're a lot smarter than how you just sounded, and 2, Steven doesn't have a fish" Beck said

Change the subject, change the subject!

"So you think I'm smart" I said a smile appearing on my face

"With all that studying that you do I would think so" Beck said

Mission accomplished!

"Look at this snow" Beck said trying to clear the windshield to see where he was going

"It's like a blizzard" I said

"I can barely see where I'm going" he said squinting his eyes

I shivered, putting my frost bit hands into my pocket

"Good god it's cold" I said

"I would think so, we're down to 18 degrees. As we head up mountain it's even getting worse. They predicted it to be 13 degrees over there" He said

"Oh my god" I said shaking my head

"I can't see where I'm going. I'm going to stop here by this Starbucks. You go in and get a coffee or something to warm you up while I figure out where the hell we should go" He said.

I nodded. He pulled into the parking lot, taking an empty parking space.

"Listen to me, when I go in you better not leave this car. The girls are inside of it" I told him seriously

"Just go in, I can handle this" he said

I went into the Starbucks and got on line. I ordered 2 of the biggest coffee cups they had. Beck probably wanted some. After I paid, I went back outside. He was waiting in the car. I got in and handed him his cup.

"Thanks" He said taking a sip of the hot substance.

I got into the car placing my cup in the cup holder as I buckled up.

"Do you know where we're going now?" I asked

"Yeah, we should be there in a half hour, 45 minutes at most." He said starting up the engine and getting back onto the road.

"I just got off the phone with my mom. She said that they checked us in and when we get there we should just go to the front desk to get our keys. Apparently we were the last to arrive" He said

"Who else is there" I asked

"My 3 aunts, and my 3 uncles, my cousin Chelsea and her husband and baby, and my grandparents. We're basically we're basically the only kids there, sort of counting Chelsea. She's 27, but she's a kid at heart" He said

"Oh gosh, that's a lot of people" I said

"They're nice….mostly" He said with a shrug

I checked the clock, 11:15. I yawned.

"Fingers crossed we get there soon" I said

"Getting tired?" He asked

"Oh yeah. Thank god for this coffee" I said taking a sip

I looked forward and saw like 30 cars in front of us.  
"What the heck" I said

"Awesome. We hit traffic" Beck said hitting his head on the wheel.

I moaned

"There's probably a car accident in front of us" He said

"You know what, there's a moral to this little trip of ours. I learned that if you do go to the mountains, you should probably leave earlier than 7:45. What did you learn Beck?" I asked

"Well I learned that you have the appetite bigger than me, times 2" He said

I wacked him on the arm.

"Gee thanks" I said

We sat in the car for another hour till we saw a sign that said "you are approximately 25 minutes from Snowy Hills hotel"

We started driving around, looking for the hotel.

"I think it's up this way" He said taking us onto this path

"You're probably rig….Beck!" I screamed moving my foot out of my space and onto the break. A moose had just walked across the street, and we were about to hit it.

"Holy crap!" He screamed clutching his heart

"Oh my god! I think I just saved that moose!" I said

"But of course there's a moose in our way" He said

The moose just stood there, not moving an inch.

Helia began to honk the horn, trying to get it to move.

"Why in the world is there a moose?" I asked

"I'll tell you why. Because we're in a rush" He said

"Just go around it" I told him

"I can't. the car wont make it without hitting the moose" He said

He sighed, opening up his door.

"Beck! Don't go out there! Are you insane? It'll think you're a predator! It could have rabies!" I screamed

"Well we have to get rid of it somehow!" He said back

I stared nervously as he walked a little towards it. He was motioning for it to move.

The moose made a noise, then began to run.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" I screamed

Beck's eyes bulged out, running back towards the car. He slammed the door behind him.

"Drive! Drive! Drive!" I screamed at him

He quickly put the car into drive, and then went forward as fast as he could.

"Oh my god, that thing almost attacked you!" I said

"Well it's gone. Maybe now we could get to that hotel, because all I want to do is get in there, get the rooms, and go to bed!" He said

"How in the world did the girls sleep through this?" I asked

"I'm jealous" He said

"Look over there! There's a sign! Snowy Hills!" I screamed excitedly. It was now 1:10am.

"Thank you god! Thank you god!" He screamed as we turned in. He drove up to the front, where a man came to valet the car. The man got a cart out and loaded all of our stuff onto it.

I took Rose out of the car, covering her in my jacket so she wouldn't get hit with snow. He took Jamie, holding her head down so she was comfortable.

We walked in, automatically going toward the front desk. He stated his name, and the lady handed him 2 keys. One was for 613, one was for 614.

"Right this way sir" The bellman said pointing us toward the elevator

"I'll take Jamie into one room" He said

"No, I'll take Rose and Jamie into my room. You can have the other to yourself. Believe me, you deserve it after what we just went through" I said

"Thank you" he said

The bellman led us toward our rooms, which were across from each other. Once all the bags were settled in their appropriate rooms, I took Jamie from him.

"Goodnight" He said

"Goodnight" I said back going into my room.

There were 2 beds in the room. I put Jamie and Rose on one, and then I went on the other. I didn't even change, all I did was kick off my shoes, get in the bed, and automatically fall asleep.

"Tori!" I heard a soft voice in my head

I heard it again

My eyes fluttered open, only to see 2 innocent looking little girls before me.

I moaned, rubbing at my eyes.

"We're hungry" Rose said

"Rose Sweety, what time is it?" I asked

"Umm…..7:36" She said

"I'll bring you down for breakfast in a little bit. Just go back to sleep okay?" I said, feeling my eyes droop back clothes

"Please, we're really hungry" Rose said

I opened my eyes, sitting up.

"Oh alright" I said putting my fingers through her thick blonde curls.

"Yay!" Rose said jumping up and down

"How long have you girls been up?" I asked them, looking around the hotel room.

"Since 6 o'clock" Jamie said an energetic smile on her face

"You girls want to go downstairs in your pj's?" I asked them with a laugh

I got up off the bed, walking over to their suit cases. I took out each of their outfits.

I dressed Rose first. I dressed her in jeans, and purple shirt. There was a pink bow coming out of the top. Then, I put on her cute little boots, and made her put on her white sweater.

Then I dressed Jamie. I dressed her in a cute purple dress, with black leggings underneath. The dress had little ruffles. I put her white ballet flats on, and put a black sweater over her dress.

"Come here munchkin, I have to brush out your hair" I told Rose holding out her brush.

She nodded, taking a seat in my lap. I brushed out her hair, and then put a cute little pink head band in.

Rose happily got up and walked over to Jamie who had naturally straight hair, so didn't need any brushing or styling.

"Wow! You girls look gorgeous!" I said over dramatically

They to walk around the room, posing.

"Let's go down now" Rose said

"Hold on, I have to get dressed" I said

I took my stuff and went into the bathroom to get changed.

I put on a pair of jeans, and a cream turtle neck sweater that went down a bit over my waist. I added a brown belt, and brown feather earrings. I pulled on my brown boots, and left my hair out.

I splashed some water onto my face, to wake myself up. I brushed my teeth, and then left the bathroom.

"Let's go wake up Beck now!" Jamie said

"No sweety, I think we're just going to leave Beck to sleep" I told her

"But I don't want him to miss any fun" Jamie said

"Believe me, we're doing him a favor right now" I told her

I took the key to the room and stuck it in my pocket. I opened the door, and the girls automatically zoomed out of it, racing to see who would push the elevator button.

Jamie and Rose both pushed it at the same time.

"Girls! Wait for me!" I said running after them

I took their hands just as the elevator doors opened.

The 3 of us went into the elevator. I pressed the button that read "lobby"

"I can't wait to see my Grandma!" Jamie said excitedly as we went down

"Me too!" Rose said smiling

"Maybe our Grandma's can be best friends, just like us!" Jamie said

"That would be so awesomely awesome!" Rose said

I heard the little ding, as the doors slid open.

"Where are they?" Rose asked

"They're probably in the dining room…wherever that is" I said looking around for somebody that might know

I tapped on a women's shoulder.

"Excuse me miss, do you know where the dining room is?" I asked

"Down that hall, to the right" She said pointing

"Thank you" I said

"My pleasure honey" She said with a warm smile

I walked down the large hallway, trying to find some sort of room that looked like a dining room. A man dressed in a white t-shirt with black apron and a tray in his hand walked passed me and into a room. That must be the dining room!

I stepped into the dining room, looking around for any sign of a familiar face. There were tons of round tables in the dining room, where numerous families sat and ate their breakfasts. There were many children running around, and many adults chatting by the tables. All in all, it was a very family friendly place. I definitely liked this place.

"Tori! I see Grandma and Grandpa!" Rose screamed pointing to a round table marked table 6. Jamie and Rose broke free of my hand, running toward them. My Grandma turned around and caught Rose in her arms. Rose jumped onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her. Jamie did the same with her own Grandma. It was so cute, and I could tell that both Grandmothers were very happy.

I smiled as I walked over to the table.

" Tori " My Grandma said when she saw me

"Hi Grandma" I said, kissing her cheek

"Good morning, I did not expect you here after you arrived so late. What time did you end up arriving?" Mrs. Oliver said

"A little after 1. I didn't expect to be here this morning either, but the girls woke me" I said

"Where's Beck?" she asked

"Still sleeping" I said

"Wow, you are pretty" A brunette girl I've never seen before said

"Umm…thank you…" I said

"Oh sorry. I'm Chelsea, Beck's cousin" She said

"Oh that's right! He told me about you!" I said

She pat the empty seat next to her, motioning for me to take a seat.

"I can tell we'll be good friends" She said with a smile

I could tell Chelsea was very friendly…and I've only known her for exactly 13 seconds.

"This is my husband Justin" She said pointing to the man on the other side of her

"Hi" I said with a wave

"Beck told me you had a daughter" I said

"Yup, that's our little Charlotte over there" She said pointing to a little baby in Jamie's Grandpa's arm.

"Awww, she's so cute" I said

"Tori, this is my sister Christine and my brothers Mick and Jonah" Mrs. Oliver said pointing to 3 adults sitting next to her

I smiled with a wave

"This is Christine's husband Conner, this is Mick's wife Lizzie, and this is Jonah's wife Nina" she said pointing to the remaining 3 people

"Hello" I said with a smile

"Now that we're all introduced, why don't we order" Chelsea said handing me a menu

I looked at all the delicious things, and finally made my decision.

A waiter came over with a pad and paper.

"What can I get for you?" He asked

"I'd like one of everything" Rose said seriously, putting her menu down

"I'll have the same" Jamie said putting her menu down as well

Our whole table, including the waiter burst out laughing.

"She'll have a short stack blueberry pancakes" I told the waiter

The waiter nodded writing it down

"The other little one will have the same" Mrs. Oliver said

The waiter nodded writing it down

Everybody else ordered, then it came down to me.

"Hmmm…I'll have a cheese omelet with mushrooms and tomatoes, with absolutely no meat in it" I told him

"Is that like an allergy or something?" He asked

"No, I'm a vegetarian" I said

He nodded

"Your food will be out ASAP" The waiter said leaving the table

"Vegetarian huh?" Chelsea asked

I nodded

"I could never be a vegetarian. If I was I'd be like man I wish I could have some steak…oh crap I can't have any!" Chelsea said

I started laughing

"You tried to be a vegetarian for like a week…then you gave in when we were in that restaurant" Justin said

"Oh yeah, that was funny. Good times" Chelsea said

Wow those two are a perfect match.

"What do you guys want to do after breakfast?" Mrs. Oliver asked

"We could go snow tubing!" Chelsea said

"I'd be into that" Jonah said

"Yeah, we can race, like old times" Mick said

"That sounds good" Mr. Oliver said

I nodded

"That would be awesome, it sounds like fun" I said

"Oh believe me, it is" Chelsea said

Soon, the waiter came and brought all of our breakfasts. My omelet was delicious, so delicious I decided to order another!

"So Tori, how exactly did you and your family end up in our little family vacation?" Justin asked

"Well, we're the neighbors, and we're family friends. Mr. and Mrs. Oliver were nice enough to invite us" I said

"Our pleasure" Mrs. Oliver said

"Thanks again" My Grandpa said

I was taking the last bite of my second omelet, savoring the delicious flavor.

"Wow, I cannot believe you actually just finished that" Chelsea said

I smiled

"Eating is one of my many hobbies" I said making her laugh

"Well I'm full" Christine said pushing her empty plate forward

"Let's wait a little to digest, then we'll hit the slopes" Jonah said excitedly

I nodded

"I'm just going to go upstairs and see if Beck's awake" I said

They nodded.

I went to the waiter and asked if he could put together a little breakfast in a container that I could take upstairs. He nodded, handing me a container filled with breakfast. I thanked him, heading toward the elevator.

I went up to our floor, making my way to Beck's room. I lightly knocked on the door.

"Beck?" I said

The door opened, to reveal a very tired looking Beck. He was dressed in his pants from yesterday…and no shirt. Well this just got awkward. I couldn't help but stare at his toned chest.

"I brought you some breakfast" I said handing him the container

"Thanks" He said walking back in. He grabbed a shirt and put it on.

I stood by the door, unsure what to do.

"You can come in" he said with a nod

I smiled, walking into the hotel room. It was almost identical to mine.

"So how did you sleep?" I asked

"Okay" He said taking a seat on the bed

I went over to the desk chair and sat down.

"How are you not tired?" He asked me

"The girls woke me up today at 7:30am. They forced me to get up and take them downstairs to eat something" I said with a shrug

"Those girls, I swear. God forbid they don't have food in their stomachs every 4 hours" He said taking a fork full of scrambled eggs.

I laughed.

"Thanks by the way" He said

"For what?" I asked

"For taking them both into your room" He said

I smiled with a shrug

"Seems you needed the sleep more than I did" I said

He nodded, taking another bite.

"So, I met your family. You're right by the way. Chelsea is young at heart" I said

Beck smiled

"We're going snow tubing now, if you want to get up and ready you can come" I said in a singy tone

He laughed

"Let me finish my breakfast first" He said

I got up and took the blueberry muffin out of the container, taking a bite out of it.

"Hey! Get your own muffin!" Beck said trying to grab it back

"I'm helping you finish your breakfast!" I said with muffin still in my mouth

He kept grabbing at it, so I licked the whole thing.

"Tori! You are so nasty!" He said with a laugh

"Hey, I may be nasty, but now I'm nasty with a blueberry muffin" I said taking another bite out of it

He finished his breakfast, throwing the empty container in the trash.

"So are you going to leave, or should I just get dressed right here in front of you" He asked

"See ya" I said quickly making my way out of the room

I shut the door behind me, waiting for him in the hallway.

Five minutes later Beck came out of the room dressed in jeans and a pull over sweatshirt.

"Ready?" I asked

He nodded, walking toward the elevator. We both got in the elevator, our hands shooting out at the same time to press the lobby button. My hand lightly brushed against his, causing me to immediately pull back. Beck pushed the button.

"You know I don't bite" Beck said

A deep red appeared on my cheeks.

I stormed out of the elevator once the doors opened.

"Well if it isn't sleeping beauty" Chelsea said when she saw us coming

The whole group was sitting on couches in the lobby. It was very nice and peaceful there.

"Beauty? Awww Chelsea, I'm flattered" He said sarcastically

"Come here!" She said holding out her arms

He went and hugged her, then moved on to hug the rest of his family.

"Now come on, let's go!" Jamie said pulling on Beck's arm

"To the mountain!" Mick screamed

The 3 aunts, Mrs. Oliver, my grandparents and Beck's grandparents all stayed put.

"We're just going to stay in here and talk. You guys can go back out, but be back in time for lunch!" Mrs. Oliver said as the rest of us ran outside.

Beck's dad rented us all snow tubes. He didn't rent tubes for Jamie and Rose, because they were just going to ride with one of us. We began to walk up the mountain to get to the top. Rose sat in the tube I was pulling, so she wouldn't have to walk.

"Faster! Go!" She screamed

"But of course Master" I said

Rose only weighed like 5 pounds so it wasn't much of a hassle.

I looked to my right and saw that Beck was doing the same to Jamie.

"I feel your pain" I said

Beck looked at me and smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Wooooo!" I heard

I turned my head and saw Chelsea in a tube, being pulled by Justin.

"The things I do for this women" Justin said

I started laughing.

We finally reached the top, where there were 4 trails. The first was the least scary, the last being the most extreme.

"What do you say James? How about we try the extreme?" Beck said

"Oh yeah" Jamie said slapping his a high five

The 2 walked over to the last trail, Beck getting in first, and then Jamie on top of him. He kicked of using his feet then they began to go down the steep hill.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Jamie squealed on the way down

He was smiling, holding onto Jamie tightly.

He looked kind of hot….

"Can we try that?" Rose asked

"Umm…I don't know…" I said nervously, looking down at the drop

Beck and Jamie were now running back up the mountain.

"I'll ask Beck if he can take me" Rose said running toward him.

I saw her say something to him, then I saw Beck nod.

I smiled I saw Beck swing her up and begin to run. The laughter that came out of Rose's mouth was so energetic. I really did mean what I said in the car. I think a guy that is good with kids is cute, and it means that they understand love. Should I have told Beck that? No! God, I'm so stupid!

Beck got into the tube and put Rose on top of him.

"Not too fast!" I screamed nervously

"Fast!" Rose screamed contradicting me

I shook my head, turning around.

"I'm not going to watch!" I screamed

Once I heard screaming I had to turn around! To my surprise, they weren't screams of pain they were screams of excitement!

"Well what are you waiting for?" Chelsea asked me, coming up with her tube. I took my tube and went to the 2nd to scariest trail. I got in my tube, and then with closed eyes, I kicked off.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" I screamed as my stomach dropped. It wasn't scary though, it was fun!

I hit a little jump where I went flying in the air for a few seconds. All and all, it was AMAZING! My tube finally stopped at the bottom.

"That was insane" I screamed on my way up

"Amen to that!" Chelsea screamed back

We kept going for maybe 2 hours, the whole time I stayed on the first 3 trails. Nobody in their right minds could get me to go on that extreme one!

"We're going to head inside in 15 minutes" Mr. Oliver announced.

"Tori! Let's go together on the extreme…backwards!" Rose said excitedly

"I'm not even going on that death machine front ward" I told her, implying that I said no.

"Awww…please? I went with Beck a lot, but now I want to go with you" Rose begged

"I want to go with you too…..on the first trail" I said pointing to the least extreme one.

Rose made puppy dog eyes at me.

"I'm going to regret this…but alright" I said taking her hand and moving down to the extreme path. I looked down at the steep fall, quickly looking away.

"Okay I change my mind, see ya!" I said turning to walk away.

Instead of walking, I smacked right into somebody's chest.

"Tori, don't be a baby" Beck said turning my body around

I looked down again

"I'll take being a baby over that" I said pointing down

"Suit yourself" Beck said with a shrug

I turned to walk away again, only this time, my foot hit a rock.

"Wooahhhhh!" I screamed as I lost my balance and fell forward….onto the extreme trail!  
Beck grabbed for my hand to try to stop me, only coming along with me for the ride.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed as my body hit the ice cold snow. And when I mean hit, I literally mean, hit. We were bouncing up and down on the bumpy pathway.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Beck and I began to scream as we started to near the jump.

Beck grabbed my hand, wrapping his arms around me so we could jump together.

We hit the jump, flying in the air.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed feeling my stomach drop.

We hit the snow again, this time with more impact. That's gonna leave a mark.

We began to slow down, tumbling over in the snow and landing next to each other on our backs. We were both breathing hard, our hearts pounding.

"Next time, you may want to try it with a tube, just a thought" Beck said

"Thanks for the advice" I said sticking up my thumb

We looked at each other, and then we both began to laugh.

The whole family ran down the mountain to see if we were okay.

"Holy crap! What is wrong with you guys?!" Chelsea screamed

"Tori!" Rose screamed

"Beck!" Jamie screamed

The 2 of them ran ahead of everyone.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to get Grandma?" Rose asked me

I shook my head no.

"We're fine everybody, just a little bit shocked" I said

Beck got up, taking my hand and helping me up. I brushed off the snow that was all over my pants. My legs felt frost bitten, and the cold, wet, pants weren't exactly helping.

"I'm going upstairs to change before I freeze to death" I said

"Me too" Beck said

"Haha!Beck, it looks like you peed your pants!" Chelsea said pointing to Beck's butt.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, I'm definitely coming too" Beck said catching up with me.

"Rose, Jamie! Come on, I want to get you guys showered before lunch" I said

The 2 girls followed after us, running ahead.

"It does look like you peed" I told Beck

"Yeah well yours isn't much better" Beck said

I shrugged

We went up in the elevator, hitting button 6. We went up, getting out on our floor. We began to walk down the hallway, looking for our rooms. Rose and Jamie were placing hopscotch on the floor tiles.

"So, enlighten me. What is it you people do for lunch?" I asked

"Well…we eat and we…..eat" Beck said confused

"No I mean with dress code" I said

"Oh, normal clothes, dinner is when you get into your formal wear" He said

I nodded

"I think I'm going to go take a shower myself, my legs are beginning to get numb" I told him taking my key out.

"Have fun" Beck said putting his key in his door and opening it up.

"Will do" I said with a nod.

Beck laughed, shutting his door behind him.

I smiled, thinking of Beck's laugh. It was so cute, so heartfelt. I opened the door, and the girls walked in. I shut the door behind me entering the room.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked the girls

They both looked around, neither wanting to go.

"Fine then, I'll take a shower first" I said grabbing a towel.

The 2 girls nodded happy, putting on the Television.

I took my wet clothes off then got into a warm bath. My legs felt so good in the heat, I didn't want to move from that spot. Eventually, I got out and changed into a new set of clothing. I put on jeans, a plain white t-shirt and black sweater, with a cute purple scarf around my neck. I put on my boots, and then walked out of the bathroom. I put the 2 girls in the bathtub, washing off all the dirt and mud. Then I dressed them both in jeans and sweatshirts.

I heard a knock at my door.

"Guys, I'm going down. Are you guys ready?" I heard Beck say

I went to the door and opened it.

"Yup, come on girls we're going down. Time to shut the T.V off" I said

Rose shut it off as the 2 made their way to the door. I took Jamie in my arms and Beck took Rose. We like to switch it up some times.

"I am so ready for lunch" I said patting my stomach

"Predictable" Beck said shaking his head

I gave him a little nudge.

We stepped into the elevator. The elevator stopped on the 4th floor, letting in 2 old ladies.

"Hi" Rose said with a wave

Yup, that's my Rose, always waving and talking to random strangers. I'm so proud.

"Well hello there. Isn't she so adorable?!" The old women said to her friend. Her friend nodded.

"The other one too!" the other old lady said

Jamie beamed.

"What's your name sweetie?" The old lady said to Rose

"Rose" Rose said

"And you?" She said looking at Jamie

"Jamie" Jamie said

"Beautiful names, for beautiful girls. You look like your mother" The old lady said to Rose, pointing at me.

"Actually I'm not…" I said shaking my head, but was cut off.

"And you look like your father" The other old women said to Jamie, pointing up at Beck.

"No I'm not her…" Beck tried to say but was cut off.

"Isn't this one adorable little family" The old women said to her friend.

"Actually we're not..." I tried to explain again.

The door suddenly opened on the 1st floor.

"Goodbye" The old ladies said waving as they exited the elevator, before we could explain.

"What were they talking about Tori? You're not my mom" Rose said with a giggle

"And you're not my dad" Jamie said

Beck and I looked at each other and shrugged.

Somehow, that little misunderstanding made me feel…..happy. Very, very happy. They said that Beck and I were a cute family, does that mean that maybe we could possibly look cute together?

We got out heading toward the dining room again, for the second time today….not that I'm complaining!

We sat at the same table we sat at for breakfast. Once we got all of our orders in, we had to wait a little while before it could come We were all talking together, until my phone rang,

"Hello?" I said answering it

"Hey Tori" That'd be Stella

"Hey Stella, what's going on? Is everybody there with you?" I asked

"Only me" I heard

That had to be Hope

"Where is everybody else?" I asked

"They're with their families, it's Thanksgiving" Stella said

"So why isn't Hope with her family?" I asked

"Are you insane? One minute in my house on Thanksgiving, and you'll understand why. Especially last year when I brought Ryan home. Oh dear god, it was like one disaster after another" she said

"So, I invited her to spend it with me!" Stella said

"Awww, that's nice" I said

"So latest update on relationship status" Stella said

I got up from the table so I could go talk to her in another room. Don't want Beck hearing anything!

"Still single" I told her

"Still? How is that possible! I bet Jade 10 bucks you guys would be together by today! Damn it!" Stella said

"There's a moral to this story…don't bet on friends!" I said

"Oh…then I should probably call Cat and tell her the bets off….." Hope said

"Hope!" I said

They started to laugh.

"Oh, by the way Stella. Do you think maybe you could convince Steven to buy a pet fish?" I asked. In the car, I had told Beck that Steven got a fish…but he didn't.

"What the hell?" Stella asked

"Never mind" I said laughing

"Anyways, Happy Thanksgiving" Hope said

"You too" I said

"Gobble, gobble!" Stella screamed getting into the holiday spirit

I started to laugh, hanging up.

I really love those girls. They are the best friends anybody could ever ask for, especially after being friends with people like Kate and Taylor.

I went back to the table, where all the meals were already out. I sat down by my grilled cheese sandwich was, between Chelsea and Beck.

I saw Beck was stealing some of the French fries that came with my meal.

"Hey! Hands off the fries buddy" I said swatting his hands away

"After you stole my muffin this morning it's the least you can do" Beck said

"Fine then, I guess you won't mind if I take an onion ring" I said taking it off his plate

We both looked at each other, and then began to laugh.

"Okay you know what; I'm just going to say it! Beck, is Tori your girlfriend or something?" Chelsea asked…screamed was more like it.

The whole table was dead quiet, looking at Chelsea. My face was burning red.

"Oh come on people, we were all thinking it!" Chelsea said

"Well I'm not going to lie to you…"

"Yeah, I guess she's right"

"So true"

Everybody began to say.

By then, I was even redder.

"Well, it's not official or anything, but yeah they're pretty much boyfriend and girlfriend" Jamie said, and Rose nodded in approval.

"Well that explains a lot!" Chelsea screamed

"No it doesn't, Jamie and Rose don't know what they're talking about" Beck said calmly, not a trace of a blush on his face. Ahhhhgggg! I really don't understand where he gets his confidence from! It's like he's never blushed before! It makes me mad, cause as I'm sitting here blushing as red as a tomato he's all cool and calm.

"By the looks of that blush on Tori's face, I'm thinking somebody's telling a lie" Chelsea said to in Beck a singy tone.

Beck looked down at me.

"Well that's normal for Tori, she's always blushing" Beck said with a shrug

"So you're not going out?" Chelsea asked

"Read my lips, Tori's my neighbor, nothing more" Helia said

Somehow, that hurt me a lot more than I expected.

"Nu uh! That girl in the elevator said you guys were married!" Rose screamed

"Yeah! Old people don't lie!" Jamie screamed

I slapped my forehead

"Rose, Jamie, that lady didn't know us. She was taking an educated guess" I said

"Darn it" They said at the same time

I looked up at Beck, feeling the awkwardness. His words kind of stung, "Read my lips, Tori's my neighbor, nothing more" I know that us being a couple could probably never happen, but I always kind of thought that he considered me his friend. I considered him my friend….

I walked out of the elevator, looking down embarrassed. I never did like getting dressed up very much, it always made me feel a bit…self conscious. But, not matter what I liked or didn't like, there I stood in my baby pink gown. It was strapless, but didn't show off too much. It was long, all the way to the floor. I didn't bother putting on heeled shoes, because you couldn't even see my feet under the long silhouette. I wore my old battered pair of white flats. They were very comfortable though. The dress was pretty straight forward, but not showing too much of my figure. My hair was out, my bangs back held down by a rose. Rose and Jamie ran ahead of me toward our group.

I had dressed Rose in a pink long sleeved dress. It had a white ribbon around the waist, tied in the back into a bow. The dress had a bit of a poof, but it was cute on her. Her hair was put down, 2 pieces tied back in a white ribbon.

I had dressed Jamie in a cute white dress I had found in her suitcase. It was white and sparkly on the top, a silver bow belt in the middle, and it went out like Rose's. That style just naturally looks adorable on children! Jamie's hair was down with a headband.

I finally looked up to see everyone, and the first person I noticed was Beck. He was dressed in a crisp black suit, looking very handsome. He was so mesmerizing, so hypnotizing. He sat on the couch, Rose on his lap. Jamie was sitting with her mother. Ever since Beck had taken Rose snow tubing down the hill, she's taken a very big liking to him. He's so cute with her.

"Tori, you look stunning!" Chelsea said hopping up cheerily

A blush appeared on my face.

"Thank you, you look really pretty too" I said

"You think?" She asked twirling around in her dark blue gown. She did look amazing!

"Tori, you look so beautiful" My Grandma said

I smiled.

"What's wrong with you Beck? Compliment her!" Rose said slapping his arm

Everyone started laughing, though I was just burning bright red. I was beginning to feel light headed.

"Rose…" I murmured embarrassed, taking her out of his lap, and into my arms.

Beck finished laughing then looked up at me.

"Tori, you look very pretty" He said to me, though I don't know if he was serious.

"Oh…umm…thank you..." I said nervously

My Grandpa cleared her throat getting up.

"Well, we best be going now. Don't want them to run out of turkey" My Grandpa said changing the subject, swiftly giving me a wink.

And that's why I love my Grandpa. I flashed him a smile, giving him a nod of appreciation.

"Paul's right" Mr. Oliver said as we all got up.

"Wait! We have to take pictures first!" Mrs. Oliver said, holding up her small digital camera. Everyone moaned, except for my family and Chelsea.

"Oh come on people! Pictures are fun!" Chelsea said happily

"Okay Chelsea, now your being too peppy for my likings" Justin said, earning a slap from Chelsea

"We'll take pictures later" Mr. Oliver told his wife reassuringly

"Oh alright" Mrs. Oliver said giving up

We all walked into the dining room, where everybody else was dressed in fancy clothing, just like us. We sat down at our usual table, where a huge feast was already laid out on the table. I sat down, picking up my fork ready to dig in.

"Wait! We have to thank god!" Mrs. Oliver said stopping us all

I put my fork down, as everybody took each other's hands. Chelsea took my right hand…..and Beck took my left. My small hand fit into his larger one perfectly. I spark of electricity go through me our skin met. It made me blush.

"Thank you God for everything you've done for my wonderful family. I'm so thankful for the meal you've bestowed upon us in which I will now chew. Thank you for my husband, thank you for the best gift you've ever given me, my Charlotte. Thank you for bringing us all together, and keeping everyone safe and healthy. I'm thankful that you brought us together with the Vega family, for Tori is totally cool and rocks, Rose is adorable, and their grandparents are way cool for being old people," Chelsea said

Everyone started laughing, even my Grandparents. Chelsea continue,

"I'm thankful for gummy worms, I'm thankful for MTV, I'm thankful for…." Chelsea said, but was cut off

"Wrap it up Chelse" Justin said with a cough, earning a laugh from everyone

"Would you be patient?! I am trying to talk to God here!" Chelsea screamed at him

"Now, where was I? Oh, I'm thankful for everything you've done for me in the past year, and I hope you will continue to perform wonders for me. Thanks God, you rule" Chelsea said

I started laughing. Thanks God, you rule? That's a new one.

"Your turn Tori" Chelsea told me

I nodded

"Umm…..I'm very thankful that you've connected my family with this wonderful family. Thank you so much for giving me such amazing friends like Jade, Stella, Cat and Hope. They are truly the best thing you've ever done for me. Thank you so much for keeping my Rose safe and happy. Thank you for making us move in next door to the Oliver's because they are such nice people and they've definitely made my life more fun," I said taking a short glance at Beck.

"I am so thankful to have such nice people around me, and so much love. Thank you God, you have truly made me so happy" I said

I nodded towards Beck, telling him it's his turn.

"I'm thankful for my family. I'm thankful for my friends. I'm thankful for all the gifts you've given me. I'm thankful for the fact that my team might make it to the championship. I'm thankful that you've given my sister a best friend like Rose," He started

Rose and Jamie smiled, linking their arms together.

"Thank you for making the Vega family move in next door to us. Tori has definitely made my life a bit more interesting. I don't think I would have ever almost got attacked by a moose if she wasn't around," He said

I started laughing, remembering the moment.

"Thank you for keeping my family healthy and happy" Beck finished

Rose was next.

"Umm…where do I begin? Well first of all thanks a bunch for making Jamie my BFF. Thank you for making Tori my sister cause she's totally nice and smart and pretty, and doesn't really care if I eat lots of junk. Thanks for letting me move in with my Grandma, cause she's makes the bestest pies you'll ever taste! Oh thanks for pie too! Oh and cake! Cake is good! I'm not exactly sure who you are, but I'm almost positive that you have magical powers. So maybe could you make me a fairy? I've always wanted to be one…oh and Jamie too!" Rose said

We all looked at each other speechless.

"Amen" Jamie said seriously, her eyes shut in concentration.

Our whole table burst out into laughter.

Everybody finished thanking God, and then we began to eat.

I put some turkey and stuffing on Rose's plate, then I put some stuffing on my plate. I looked around at everybody, and then suddenly something hit me.

"Hey, where's Charlotte" I asked Chelsea finally realizing Charlotte was missing

"She's upstairs sleeping" Chelsea said

"By herself?" Everyone screamed

"Oh relax, we have a baby monitor! We're not that bad of parents!" Chelsea screamed

"Seriously" Justin said with a nod

I couldn't help but crack a smile.

I ate some stuffing, a cup of soup, and I had some steamed vegetables.

"Man this turkey is good, too bad you can't eat some Tori" Chelsea said

"Yeah, remind me exactly why you choose to be a vegetarian" Beck said

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care, it doesn't bother me. I'm fine just eating my stuffing" I told them holding up my fork, then placing it in my mouth.

"So like, how is it again that you stay thin cause this morning you had 2 omelets, at lunch you ate like 2 orders of fries, and now you're like hoarding in the stuffing" Chelsea said

Beck burst out laughing.

"Wow Chelsea, you sure are a charmer" Justin said sarcastically

I laughed

"Hey, I'm not a hater, she just called me thin" I said

"Some boys like a girl with a big appetite, right Justin?" Chelsea said as she stuck more turkey in her mouth

"Yes dear" Justin said, but when she turned her head Justin shook his head no at me and Beck.

Beck and I began to laugh. Chelsea snapped her head back at Justin.

"What? What did you do? Did you say something about me?" Chelsea screamed

"No, of course not" Justin said innocently

Chelsea gave him a look, and then turned back around.

"Man I wish everyone could finish eating already" She said

"Why?" I asked

"Cause then afterwards there's the after party" She said with a duh look

"The after party?" I repeated confused

"It's basically when they have dancing and desserts and wine" She said

"Sounds fun" I said with a shrug

"It is!" She said

Suddenly, I heard a crying noise.

"Umm…what is that?" I asked

"Sounds like the baby monitor" Mrs. Oliver said

Chelsea dug into her purse and pulled out a little screen.

"Correct you are Aunt Susan, better go calm her down" Chelsea said getting up

"If you want, I can go" I offered

"Well okay!" Chelsea said sitting her but back down

"Chelsea! You're supposed to say no thank you and be a good mother and go up" Justin said

"I am a good mother, 24 hours, of every single day. Listen Justin, when life gives you free child services you sit on your butt, comprehend?" Chelsea said

Justin smacked his head

I laughed, and got up. Chelsea handed me the key to her room. It said 403 on the top.

"Why don't you go with her Beck?" Chelsea said in a singy tone, lifting her eyebrows playfully.

"That's creepy, but I'll go" Beck said getting up, looking at Chelsea with a weird expression.

"Have fun" Chelsea called in a singy tone

"Keep your pants on" Justin called in a singy tone

I burned red, and I looked over to see if Beck was red too…nope. I will get him to blush eventually!

"Justin! There are children present!" I heard Mrs. Oliver screamed, referring to Rose and Jamie.

"Why would Beck take his pants off? That's stupid" Jamie said as her and Rose were laughing

I burned an even deeper red. We walked on, getting into the elevator.

"So" I said as my face began to regain its natural color.

"Why do you offer to do stuff for other people so much?" Beck asked

"Umm…cause it's the right thing to do?" I said with a shrug

"Wow, you are so different from the old Tori, it's almost laughable" Beck said, referring to when I was still in 8th grade.

"Ah yes, back when hair irons were essential, and nail polish was like, totally fantabulous!" I said in a high pitched girly voice

Beck laughed.

"Exactly" Beck said

"Funny, you're exactly the same" I said

"The same how?" He asked

"Oh you know, smart, athletic, every girl wants you, yada yada yada" I said

"Wow, I sound like the total package" Beck said

I laughed.

The elevator doors opened, letting us out on the 4th floor. We went down a few rooms then got to Chelsea and Justin's room. I took the key and stuck it in, already hearing the baby's cries. When I opened the door I saw baby Charlotte crying and whining on the bed.

Downstairs….

"Good one!" Chelsea said to Justin, still laughing from his joke.

"10 bucks Tori's blushing" Justin said

"20 bucks Beck's not" Chelsea said

"Would you 2 stop, you're embarrassing her! Poor girl" Mrs. Oliver said

"Oh come on Aunt Susan, you have to agree, it was funny!" Chelsea said

"Okay, yes it was funny…but still mean" Mrs. Oliver said  
"Hey, who wants to spy on them in the room?" Chelsea asked holding up the baby monitor. In the picture, Tori and Beck had walked into the room together.

"Oooo! Me! Me!" Rose and Jamie screamed jumping out of their seats and climbing onto Chelsea's lap.

Upstairs…..

"Awww….come here Sweety" I said picking up the small baby girl.

"Why is she crying?" Beck asked

"Hmmm, let's think about this for a second. She went to bed and her parents were in the room. Woke up, and they were gone. Why do you think she's crying?" I asked him

"Okay, sarcasm unnecessary" Beck said

I began to rock her, rubbing her back soothingly. Her cries stopped and her eyes were beginning to droop.

Helia sat down on the bed, watching me rock the baby.

"What?" I whispered

"Nothing" He whispered, a small grin on his face

I laid the baby down on the large bed, resting her head on a pillow. I sat down next to her, brushing her hair back. Her eyes were shut, and I could hear a very quiet deep breathing coming from her mouth.

"She's asleep" I whispered

He nodded at me.

"You're good" He whispered

"Thank you, thank you" I said bowing

He smiled

"So how do you do it?" He asked me

"Instinct" I told him

"Instinct?" He asked

"Instinct and reflex" I said

"Huh?" he asked

"Well, I've got a motherly instinct cause I raised Rose, and reflex because if a baby is going to throw a tantrum or something on you, you have to act quick" I said

"Act quick?" Beck asked

"Exactly" I said with a smile

"So if I was to say, do something now that should totally take you by surprise, because you have 'instinct', you would know it was coming?" Beck asked, putting quotations around instinct.

"I don't know, but don..." I started, but suddenly Beck took both my hands and turned over, pinning me down on the bed, him on top of me. I gasped, startled, my eyes wide.

Downstairs….

"What are they doing?" Rose asked as she saw Beck get on top of Tori.

Chelsea put her hands on top of Rose's and Jamie's faces, turning them around.  
"Whoa! Okay, when Justin said keep your pants on, he meant it!" Chelsea screamed

"What are they saying?" Justin asked

"I don't know, I can't hear them. But they cannot do it right in front of my baby!" Chelsea screamed getting up

"They're what?" Tori's Grandmother screamed

"They're totally getting it down in front of my innocent little baby!" Chelsea screamed

"Getting what down?" Jamie asked

"Yeah, what are they doing?" Rose asked clueless

"Wait Chels, he's getting off of her" Justin said lifting the monitor

Upstairs…..

My eyes grew wide as Beck began to laugh.

"Oh yeah, you got killer instinct" Beck said sarcastically, still on top of me.

My face burned red.

"Alright Tori, I'll give you a second chance to prove your reflex. What do you think I'm going to do next?" Beck asked, leaning in close to my face. I couldn't stop staring at his lips. I was experiencing mixed thoughts. Part of me wanted to get the heck out of there…and part of me wanted him to kiss me.

"I…I...I…Uhhhh…" I stuttered with a gulp as his face became nearer.

"Yes?" He asked, our nose practically touching.

My face became the ultimate shade of red. I felt like passing out.

Suddenly, Beck started to laugh. He pulled off me, standing up.

"Tori, you are just too easy" He said shaking his head.

I looked up at him, biting my lip. My face was still just as red as it was before.

He extended his hand. I took it as he helped me up.

"Well, we better head down now. They're probably already at the after party" Beck said as if none of that just happened.

I was speechless, not saying a word. We left the room, heading toward the elevator, and still, I was speechless. When we got in the elevator, I decided to say something.

"B…B…Beck. What did you mean when you said I was 'too easy'?" I asked

He took his hand and rested it on my cheek. Oh no, is he going to do it again?

"Your blush" He said with a grin, lowering his hand down.

"Oh" I said, trying not to make any eye contact at all.

We waited silently for the doors to open. The whole time I'm thinking, oh dear God! Oh dear God! Please make this door open! The door finally opened, so I rushed out. I was caught by my hand though. Helia turned me around.

"Tori, you can calm down now. I promise I won't touch you anymore" He said with a laugh, then began to walk.

"You just startled me" I said catching up with him.  
"Startled you huh? What happened to your super reflex?" He asked

I shrugged, a smile playing at my lips.

"Must've taken the day off" I said with a shrug

Beck laughed, rolling his eyes.

He led me into some ball room. It apparently was the after party. People were slow dancing to the music that was playing. People sat by the bar drinking their drinks, and some stood by the dessert table, eating some delicious looking food. I looked around for some familiar faces. I smiled.

"Check out my Grandparents" I said pointing to the old couple, swaying to the music. It's such a shame that my parents couldn't be like them. Some part of me always knew that if they had what my Grandparents have, my mom would probably be alive right now.

"Hey you guys!" Chelsea said she and Justin walked over to us, hand in hand. They had just been dancing.

"Hey" I said

"So, anything happen upstairs?" Justin asked, a curious look in his eye

"Not really, we put Charlotte to sleep" I said, confused as to why Justin was giving us a look  
"Interesting" Chelsea said , narrowing her eyes.

"Let's go dance some more" Justin said pulling Chelsea away

"Okay, that was weird" I said to Beck.

"Just about to say the same thing" I said

"Tori!" I turned my head and saw my little blond munchkin running at me with Jamie. I smiled when I saw them

"Come dance with us!" Rose said, pulling one of my arms, and Jamie pulling the other.

I danced with everyone for a little while, and got some of the delicious desserts that they had. It was almost 11:30, and the girls were getting sleepy.

"Girls, maybe you want to go upstairs?" I asked them

"No, we want to dance more" Rose said, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, you girls are going up" I said

"I'll take them, you can stay down" Beck said

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yeah" He said, lifting both girls into his arms.

I smiled. He's such a gentlemen.

"Hey To-ri!" Chelsea screamed slamming her hand on my shoulder.

"Uhhhh…hello?" I said

"You look so prreeetttyyyyy" She said

"Why are you acting all strange?" I asked

"She's drunk" Justin said coming up behind her and taking her hand of my shoulder.

I raised my eyebrows.

"She only had 1 glass" I said

"That's all it takes with this woman" He said

"Wooooowwww, yooouuuu are so hoooootttttt" Chelsea said to Justin

"I know" Justin said

"I think I'll marry you!" Chelsea said

"Little late on that" Justin said

"Why? You're married already? To who?" Chelsea asked

"To you" Justin said rolling his eyes

"Yaaaayyyyyy!" Chelsea said

"Come on, I'm taking you upstairs" Justin said, pushing her shoulders

As Justin pushed Chelsea out of the room, Beck entered the room. He looked sideways at Chelsea as she began to laugh insanely.

"What happened to her?" he asked me

"Drunk" I said with a laugh

"What about you, did you drink any?" He asked

"I'm not a drinker, it's kind of illegal" I told him

"Me either, seems to me the same thing happens every single year. Chelsea always seems to go back up to her room drunk" He said with a shrug

A slow song started up again.

"Wanna dance?" He asked extending his hand. I looked up at his face, then down to his hand. I smiled, taking his hand.

"Why not" I said with a shrug

He pulled me onto the dance floor, placing one hand on my waist, and the other holding my hand. I laughed as we swayed to the music.

"You're not a very good dancer" He said to me with a laugh

"What do you know, I was about to say the same thing to you" I said with a wink

He laughed

"Well then, I guess we both kind of suck in our own ways" He said

Suddenly, he dipped me, catching me with one swift movement. He came down toward my face.

"If you're trying to make me blush again, it's not going to work" I said, our eyes locked

Beck smiled.

"Actually, I wanted to tell you how much I admired those shoes of yours" He said

I burst out laughing, thinking of my old nasty shoes.

"First one to notice" I said

"Only you would wear shoes like that under a gown like this" He said

"Well what's the point of straining my feet if nobody can even see my shoes?" I asked

"I saw your shoes" He said

"Yeah, but your you, you catch everything" I said

"Must be a part of being perfect, right?" He asked

"Bingo" I said as he lifted me back up

"You realize my mom is staring at us, correct?" Beck said

"What? Where?" I asked suddenly embarrassed.

He twirled me around and I saw Susan, my grandmother, and Beck's grandmother watching us.

"Don't let them know we see them" Beck said twirling me back around

"What are they looking at?" I asked

"I don't know, but we might as well give them a show, right?" Beck said

"Right….wait not right!" I said as Beck twirled me around again, then dipped me.

"Beck! Your mom is so going to kill me!" I said

"For what? Dancing?" He asked

"No, she'll probably think I'm trying to like…..go out with you or something" I said

"Cause we're dancing? You should really get out more" Beck said

He lifted me back up, placing a kiss on my hand.

My face went red.

"Now she'll definitely think you're trying to go out with me. Mission accomplished, you are now free" Beck said with a smile.

" Beck! You are so evil!" I said smacking him in the arm

He started laughing.

"And here I thought I was the complete package" He said, still laughing

" Beck!" I said

I turned around and saw the 3 women laughing at us now.

"Oh god, they're laughing. Okay, I'm going up. Goodnight" I said quickly rushing toward the exit. He caught up with me.

"You coming up?" I asked

"Let's see. Come up to bed, or party with our grandma's?" He said

I laughed, getting into the elevator.

"You seriously are so mean" I told him

"Tell me that wasn't funny" He said

"Okay fine, that was a little funny….but still. My Grandma's probably gonna want to have…the talk with me" I said awkwardly

Beck burst out laughing.

"Seriously? All I did was kiss your hand. Imagine what they'd do if I kissed you for real or something" He said shaking his head

I froze, biting my lip. I really, really hoped that he could have done that. I've never actually kissed a guy before, and I always hoped my first kiss would be with Beck. His lips just look so alluring. They look soft, and sweet.

The door opened on our floor. I went out toward my room, opening it with my key. When I got inside, there was nobody in there. Ummm….where are the girls? My eyes shot open, as I ran across the hallway.

"Helia! Helia!" I said banging on the door

Helia came to the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked

"The girls are missing!" I screamed

He sighed, pushing his door back farther. On the second bed I saw the 2 girls laying down, snoring away.

"Oh thank god! I thought they were missing!" I said walking in

"Umm…what are you doing?" He asked as I went over to the bed

"I'm taking them back to my room" I said

"There's a reason I put them in here" He said

I stopped and looked up at him.

"You do realize they get up at 6am, correct?" I asked

He shrugged

"You can sleep in tomorrow" He said

I smiled.

"Thank you so much!" I said throwing my arms around him, but quickly pulling back.

"Goodnight" I said, feeling a blush come on.

"Goodnight" Helia said

I left his room, returning to my empty one across the hall.

I changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt, putting my hair up, then I went staright to bed. Today was just a little bit….insane.

Knock! Knock!

"Mmmm" I moaned

Knock! Knock!

My eyes fluttered open, my head automatically turning to look at the small digital alarm clock. 4:37am.

I swing my legs over the bed, and then half asleep I walk over to the hotel room door. I open it, only to find a little blonde and a little brunette standing there in their pj's, dragging a blanket behind them. I got down on my knees to level myself with them.

"Rose, Jamie, what's going on. Why are you here? Why aren't you sleeping?" I asked them, stroking Rose's cheeks.

"Ummm…well, I wanted to come sleep with you. We heard…noises" Rose said

Rose was obviously referring to the wolves. They only came out at night, so we were perfectly safe.

Jamie nodded with a shiver.

I smiled at them, opening up the door wider. The 2 girls scurried in, hopping onto the bed.

Before I had a chance to shut my door, Beck's busted open. Beck came out with a look of horror on his face.

"I cant find the girls!" He whispered in a screamed tone. He looked a bit startled when he saw me.

"What do ya know, the whole hotels up" I said sarcastically

He gave me a pleading look.

"Calm down, they're in here. They got scared from some noise they heard" I said

He let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you realize I was about to call the cops?" He asked walking into my room

"Party in Tori's room" I moaned collapsing on my bed.

Beck walked over to Jamie, stroking her hair.

"Beck, can you stay with us too?" Jamie asked, her eyes starting to droop.

I took a glance at him, nodding for him to take the other empty bed.

"Okay James, but girls, no more of this late night switching. Right?" He said collapsing on the other bed

"Right" The 2 girls said in a light tone

Rose snuggled into my arm. The room was dead quiet, but I felt a churning in my stomach. I took a short glance over at Beck. That was the first moment I'd realized he was shirtless. I guess it was kind of dark and I was like half asleep, but how could I miss something like that? My stomach turned in knots. Why am I so nervous? It's like something in my brain is telling me I'm nervous, but then I'm just like Ummm…why am I so nervous? I mean technically this is how far apart that Beck and I sleep all the time….but there's usually a wall between us…

I closed my eyes, letting out a breath, and turning back front.

I heard a small deep breathing come from Rose and Jamie.

"So I guess neither of us will be getting up early tomorrow" He whispered

"That doesn't sound so bad" I whispered back.

"You really are such a mother" Beck whispered

"I cant help it, motherly instincts is just something I've acquired from my mother" I said

He sighed. He sounded so…uneasy.

"Something on your mind?" I asked

"Tori, do you remember what you said to me? That day in the park?" He asked me

I do remember. I remember exactly what I said to him.

"Beck Oliver, you may still be athletic and smart, and you may still have the looks. But you want to know what you've lost? Heart! You are not the same boy I remember!" I had screamed at him. Wow, I was such a hypocrite. I felt that way back then, way before Beck began to open up to me. He was so cold to me. He called me names, he was just so…rude. He wasn't like himself, or at least the Beck I know now. But it's funny. In less than 4 months, his actions toward me had changed. It was like he didn't want to be mean, but felt he had to stand up for his friends. But then we started talking through our window, and our sisters always threw us together somehow. Things just…changed.

"No" I lied

I don't want to remember what I'd said to him. It was so cruel.

"You told me that I had no heart, and was a nasty big headed jerk" He said, a short chuckle.

I bit my lip. I didn't expect him to tell me. He saying it to me burned even worse than me saying it to myself.

"Oh…that…" I said

"Did you mean it? Am I really a jerk?" He asked me

The 2 of us turned over in our beds, our faces facing each other.

"No, not anymore. Beck, why were you so…different then?" I asked him

"Because I didn't think you were who you are" He said

A look of confusion overtook me

"I didn't think you were the way you are now. I expected you to be this bitch with an attitude. When word got around that Tori Vega was coming back to the school, people were a little bit afraid" He explained

"Well that's….comforting" I said

He laughed

"You didn't let me finish. Then when you actually got there, everybody began to take advantage of you. Kate and Taylor, they're jealous of you" He said

"As if, Kate's not jealous of anyone or anything" I said shaking my head

"No, she pretends like she's not jealous of anyone. Cat was in the girls locker room one day, and I guess Kate and Taylor didn't know she was there. She heard their whole conversation. She said she heard Kate say "I hate Tori, her and her skinny little ass can just stay away" then Taylor said, "But you have to admit, she's kind of like you just said, she's skinny. She could be a good asset to the cheerleading squad" So Kate got really angry, she said "Shut up Taylor! We don't need anybody on the team okay! I'm the best thing we've got, so let's just keep it that way!" Then Taylor just kind of snapped. She said, "Newsflash Kate, I'm the captain of the cheer squad. If you and your ego want to go hang out with the matheletes then go ahead. You aren't the boss of me. At least Tori can do a proper flip, your cartwheels are crap! The only reason you're even on the squad is because you're friends with me. At least show me some gratitude. If it weren't for my family, you'd still be a little orphan girl living on the street. My family hooked you up with foster parents, my family got you a home, and my family got you everything you've ever wanted. So listen up Kate. You can pretend you're all that, but in reality, you should be my sidekick, not the other way around! So much for best friends forever!" Then she just left the locker room. Cat said she was so confused and astounded; she just wanted to get out of there. Then she said she heard sniffling.

She peaked out and saw Kate on the floor, crying her eyes out. Then she said she heard her say "Tori gets everything". I just thought you should know this, before you feel so down on yourself" He said

I gasped

"Kate's an orphan?" I asked

"Well, was an orphan" He said

"Taylor's family found her, and then found her a family?" I asked

"That's what Layla told me" He said

"Oh my gosh. How could Kate be so mean after something like that?" I asked

"Everybody has their own ways of handling things like for instance, changed your whole point of view on life. Kate….had other plans" He said

"But why hate me? My dad had an affair, and my mom died smoking. Where in that do I get everything?" I said  
He shrugged.

"Why are the girls so mean to her then? Even after they heard her story?" I asked

"Because, Cat hasn't told anybody this story but me. It happened after my football practice. Kate and Taylor had Cheerleading Practice, and Cat had Soccer practice. She ran out of the locker room, accidentally running into me. I gave her a lift home, and she said she had to tell somebody. As of now, you, me, and Cat are the only ones, besides Kate and Taylor, that know" He said

"To tell you the truth, I never met Kate's mom before…or went to her house. We always went to Taylor's house" I said

"Yup, everything is falling into place, right?" He asked

I nodded.

"Oh my gosh, it all makes sense now!" I said

Beck nodded, turning over.

"Thank you" I said

"For what?" He asked

"For trusting me with this information" I said

Then it fell silent. I took a glance at the digital clock. 5:12am. I heard a light snore come from 's Beck bed.

I love you Beck. I love you with everything I've got. You're passionate, and you're amazing. You're the most amazing guy I've ever met. When you're in the room, my heart speeds up, when you're not I wonder where you are. I purposely leave my window open, whether it's hot or cold. I wait, just hoping you'd want to talk with me. I love getting into crazy road trips with you. I love it when you make me blush. I love when you tease me, making me think you're about to kiss me. I love dancing with you, and the way you twirl me around. I love it when you're crazy with me, or when we could just be sitting in our rooms laughing at nothing. I love talking with you, and the way your lips turn into a smile almost immediately. I don't even mind if you walk around your house pantsless on Sunday mornings! I just know that I love you, and wish that you could someday feel the same way about me. And I wish that someday, I could have the courage to say these words to you directly.

Our feet left tracks in the cold snow. The whole family was heading up to the ice skating rink. I love to ice skate! I always used to go ice skating on the frozen pond near my house.

"Ice skating is so fun!" Chelsea screamed on the top of her lungs

"Chelse, keep your voice down, you'll cause an avalanche" Beck said

"Oh shush Beck, don't be such a downer just cause you don't know how to…." Chelsea started

He gave her a look, signaling her to stop.

"Doesn't know how to what?" I asked

"Uhhhh…..shop for bras?" Chelsea said

He smacked his forehead. I looked over at him, eyebrows up.

"Well alright….good to know…" I said, giving him a weird look, and then walking ahead with Rose and Jamie.

"Shopping for bras? That's the best you can come up with?" He murmured under his breath at Chelsea

"That reminds me, I have to go get some bras" Chelsea said

"Okay Chels, there's some things you can tell me, and there's some things you should just keep to yourself" Beck said, rolling his eyes, then running ahead.

"Don't look at me like that! You know I'm bad with short notice things!" Chelsea screamed

Everybody looked back at her.

"What?" She asked.

Beck caught up with me  
"So I guess we won't be going bra shopping together, huh?" I said, not looking at Beck's face.

"Oh darn, and I was so hoping to" Beck said sarcastically

Suddenly, I felt a blush come to my cheeks.

"I guess you won't be telling me the truth then" I said

"Huh?" He asked

"About what you can't do, cause I'm almost 100 percent sure that it's not shopping for bras" I said, finally looking him in the eyes.

"Nothing" He said

I gave him my, "Come on, just say it" look.

"Nothing" He repeated

"Fine then, don't tell me. But I'll figure it out" I said

He laughed

"I'm sure you will" He said

We got to the lodge. Inside, there was a place to rent ice skates, and a little café. The cafe sold coffee and hot chocolate, and provided you with heat. I went toward where you get the ice skates.

"What size?" the guy at the counter asked

"10 for Rose, 12 for Jamie, and I'll take a women's 6" I told him

He nodded going into the back

Beck and Chelsea started to chuckle.

"What?" I asked them turning around

"Size 6?" Chelsea asked

"What?" I asked

"You have like the tiniest foot in the world" Beck said

"I do not have tiny feet, you guys just have unusually large feet" I told them

Chelsea's mouth shot open.

"Okay she did not just call me unusually large!" Chelsea said

He started to full out laugh.

"Actually I called your feet that" I said, taking the skates from the guy.

"Thank you" I said, walking over to a bench.

The 2 girls sat down, removing their shoes.

I put the skates onto Rose's feet first.

" Beck, they're too tight" Rose whined

"That's how they're supposed to be, you don't want to fall right?" I asked

She nodded, defeated. Then I put Jamie's on. I sat down to put my ice skates on. Chelsea waked over to us, her skates already on. She held out her hands to the 2 girls.

"Who wants to come skating with me?" She asked

"Me!" Jamie screamed

"Me!" Rose screamed

They took her hands then she led them onto the ice.

Beck came and sat down with me as I was putting on my 2nd skate.

"Hey" He said taking his shoes of.

"Can't wait to get out there" I said excitedly, tying the lace.

He smiled, putting his on too.

I got up, and then began to walk to the ice. I turned around, looking at Beck.

"You coming?" I asked

"Uhhhh…yeah" He said getting up, his legs shaky. He began to take tiny steps, holding onto the wall.

A minute passed and he still wasn't there. A smile slowly crept onto my face as I watched Beck.

"I got it! I'll just crawl!" Beck said getting onto the floor

He began to crawl toward me.

I burst out laughing, trying to cover my mouth with my hands.

"Ohhhh, so you don't know how to skate?" I asked

He looked up at me from the floor.

"Well not exactly" He said

I burst out laughing again.

"This isn't funny" He said

"Okay, Okay, I'll stop. Come on" I said taking his 2 hands and lifting him up.

"What do you know, Helia's own prince charming!" Chelsea screamed, doing a twirl on the ice.

"Shut up!" Helia screamed back

I led Helia to the ice, where I got on with ease. Helia on the other hand, gripped the wall as tight as he could, his body dragging behind him.

I put my hand out.

"Come on" I said

He took my hands as I pulled him out to the center.

"Well if it isn't pretty boy. Never thought I'd see you out here" Chelsea said with a laugh, stopping in front of us, Rose and Jamie in each of her hands.

"Tori! Tori! Did you see me back there! Chelsea taught me how to skate!" Rose said

"I did, that was awesome!" I said slapping her high five, letting go of Beck's hand for a second.

"Wooahhhhh…Wooahhhhh!" He screamed, clutching onto my arm again.

I burst out laughing again, I couldn't help it.

"Wow Tori, you're a boy magnet!" Chelsea said smiling

"Beck, it's not that hard, watch" Jamie said. Jamie let go of Chelsea's hands for a second then glided, very lightly.

"Tada!" She said coming back.

"Great job Jamie! Just like I showed you!" Chelsea said

"Let's go show my Mommy" Jamie said pulling onto Chelsea's arm.

"Yeah, I want to show Grandma" Rose said

They skated away, leaving me with a hopeless Beck.

"Okay ready?" I asked taking his hand

"For what?" He asked

"For me to teach you how to skate" I said

"Yeah…not gonna happen" He said with a laugh

"Come on Beck, you just have to believe you can do it" I said

He narrowed his eyes.

"You're not going to break out in song, are you?" He asked

I laughed shaking my head.

"No I promise I won't break out in song. Now come on, ready? It goes, 1, 2, glide. 1, 2, glide" I told him smoothly moving my feet.

He tried to do it.

"Good, keep going. 1, 2, glide" I said as we made it around once.

"I feel like a 3 year old" Beck stated

"Yeah well…you skate like one too" I told him

"Not funny" He said

"So funny" I said back

We kept skating like this for an hour, Beck finally starting to get the hang of it.

"You ready to be let go?" I asked

"Hell no" Beck said

"Too bad, you're ready" I said taking my hand away, and giving him a bit of a push.

"Woahhh…woahhhh!" He said, but soon got his balance.

"Remember, 1, 2, glide" I told him

He nodded, beginning the sequence.

"Yeah! You're doing great Beck!" I screamed

He smiled, nearing the turn…but he wasn't turning.

"Tori!" He screamed

"Yeah?" I asked

"You never taught me how to turn!" He screamed, just as his body hit the wall. He fell down, hitting the ice.

" Beck! Are you okay?" I asked, quickly skating over to him.

"Yeah…just a bit bruised" He said sitting up.

Chelsea skated over to us.

"Okay, am I the only one that found that funny?" Chelsea asked, covering her mouth.

"Feeling the love Chels, feeling the love" He said

"Sorry. Are you okay?" Chelsea said

He nodded, holding up his 2 hands.

"Help me up" He said

I took one hand, and Chelsea took the other. Together we got him back up.

"Other than the fall, you did really well" I told him encouragingly

Rose and Jamie skated over to us.

"Hahaha! Beck fell down!" Jamie said pointing

A smile crept onto my face. That's why I love that kid.

"Hahahaha, let's all laugh at Beck" Beck said sarcastically

"Well okay" I said

Everybody began to laugh.

When I stopped laughing I took Beck's hand, taking him to the middle again.

"Isn't this fun?" I asked

"No, not really" He said

"It is now, see ya" I said, pulling my hand out and deserting him in the middle of the ice.

"Tori! You can't just leave me here! Woahhhhh!" He screamed as he fell down. He grabbed my foot, just as I was about to leave him. I went down with him, hitting the ice for the first time.

"Karma" He said

We were laying down together, smack in the middle of the rink. We looked at each other, and then began to crack up. We finally stopped laughing, still lying there.

"Beck" I said

"Yeah?" He asked

"I don't know how to get up" I said looking at his face again

"Me either" He said

Then we started cracking up again.

I felt my butt start to get all wet from the ice.

Rose and Jamie came and hopped on top of us, laughing along with us.

"Picture moment!" Mrs. Oliver screamed getting her camera out.

The 4 of us smiled, as the camera snapped a picture of us.

"Adorable" She said

"Take another picture with Tori's phone!" Rose screamed

Mrs. Oliver went and got my phone, then snapped another picture.

The whole time, a smile never left my face.

Later that day, we got back into the hotel. It was warm, sitting there in the lobby. We all just sat around on the couches. I had changed my clothing after our little skating incident. My butt was so wet, I felt like my pants were about to fall down. I changed into jeans, a white sweater, a purple scarf, and short grey boots. My hair was left out, with purple feather earrings.

I sat sitting up on the couch, Beck sitting sideways with his feet in my lap. Rose and Jamie were sitting next to me, my arm around Rose.

"Oooo! Let's play sharaids!" Chelsea screamed hopping up.

Justin shook his head.

"Only you" He said

"What? You don't like sharaids? Then what would you like to do oh great one?" Chelsea asked her husband, her hands on hips

"That's more like it. How about we play some BS (It's a card game, for anybody that doesn't know. You put down numbers and if somebody thinks you're lying they say, BS!)

"Tori, Beck!, you guys up for it?" Justin said

I shrugged, and Beck nodded. The 4 of us sat around the small coffee table, Justin handing out the cards.

I looked at my deck, sorting it through.

"2 aces" Justin said putting down his cards

Nobody said anything so we moved onto Chelsea.

"3 ones" She said putting down 3 cards.

Justin looked her in the eyes, thinking weather he should say BS or not. He decided not to.

Beck decided not to.

"Haha! I lied!" Chelsea screamed

"Damn it" Justin said

"Okay Tori, your turn" Chelsea said

"4 twos" I said putting down my cards

Beck looked into my eyes, getting really close. I felt a blush come to my cheeks.

"Bull Shit" He announced.

I shook my head.

"Nope! Looks like the decks all yours!" I said happily

Justin, Chelsea, and I laughed high fiving.

Beck, unhappily, took the deck.

"Okay, 4 threes" Becksaid putting down the cards.

Nobody said anything.

Turns out, He was telling the truth.

"2 fives" Justin said

"Bull Shit" Chelsea automatically said, without even thinking

"Ahhhhhh crap!" Justin said

"Haha!" Chelsea said giving him the deck

"How did you know?" I asked

"Please. I know my husband, he's like the biggest cheater in the world" Chelsea said

Beck and I began to laugh.

We went around, and around. So far, I never had to pick up the deck. I never even BS'ed yet.

"4 eights" Beck said putting down his cards.

I saw his nose slightly flare up, and his lips stay down, trying to hide a smile.

"BS?" I said, but it sounded like more of a question

"Crap!" He said taking the deck

I smiled, cheering.

"You didn't even say Bull Shit" Chelsea said

"Please, that's as far as you'll get with this girl and cursing" He said

"You don't curse?" Justin asked

"No, not really" I said

"So like, you've never been like really, really angry and then it just slipped?" Chelsea asked

"Not really" I said with a shrug

"How old are you again?" Chelsea asked

"17" I said

"There's got to be a world record for that! 17 year old that doesn't curse!" Justin said

I shrugged.

After dinner, I had realized that we would be leaving the next morning! That's so sad, because I really loved it here! I'm going to miss Chelsea, and Justin, and baby Charlotte, and all of Beck's aunts and uncles!

On the way back up to our room, Beck stopped me.

"7am we're out of here, got it? I don't want to be driving in the dark again" He said

I laughed

"Or attacked by Moose" I said

"Exactly" He said

"But you have to admit, this was an awesome vacation" I said

"Definitely" He said

He joined Rose, Jamie, and I in my hotel room just to hang out till we go to bed. Rose and Jamie were watching some television show on Nick Channel. Beck and I sat by the desk chairs, just hanging out.

At 10:45 my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said

"Tori, it's so good to hear your voice" I heard my Dad's voice at the other end

"Dad!" I said

Rose jumped up and ran over to me.

"Daddy!" She screamed

I heard my dad laughing on the other end.

"Hi Rosey" He said

"Daddy, oh my gosh. I can't wait to tell you everything we did! First we went snow tubing, and Beck took me on this big mountain, then we went ice skating and Jamie's cousin Chelsea taught me how to skate! Tori tried to teach Beck, but then they both fell down, it was so funny!" Rose said

"Who's Beck?" My dad said

"Tori's boyfriend" Rose said

Suddenly, Beck looked up intrigued.

"Excuse me?" My dad said

"She's joking dad, you know that if I had a boyfriend I'd tell you" I said

"It's a good thing I trust you Tori" My dad said

I started laughing

"I just wanted to call and say Happy Thanksgiving. Sorry I wasn't able to call yesterday, I was in this huge meeting" My Dad said

"No, I understand. Don't worry about it" I said

"I love you and your sister very much" He said

"We love you to" I said

"I love you daddy!" Rose screamed

"I hope you can come visit soon" He said

"I hope so too" I said

"Bye" My Dad said

"Bye" I said

Then I hung up.

"Where's your dad?" He asked

"New York" I said

"Whoa, that's kind of far from where we live" He said

"I know, it's like a 9 hour drive" I said

"Do you miss him?" He asked

"Definitely. I miss him so much" I said

"Yeah, why does Daddy have to live so far away?" Rose asked

"Like I told you when he left, he had no choice" I told her

"Rose, maybe you should make him a letter or something that you can send to him" Jamie said

"Oooo! That's a good idea!" Rose said

The next morning, I woke up to a 6:30am wake up call. I quickly got up, got dressed, and then dressed the kids. We met Beck downstairs at the breakfast table. Nobody was up yet except for us and a few other families. The 4 of us sat at our large table, but only 4 seats were taken. We grabbed a quick breakfast, then went up to pack. I met Beck back down by the front desk.

"Hi, we'd like to check out" Beck said handing the guy by the front desk keys

"Okay, we hope you and your wife enjoyed your stay here with us" He said to Beck

"Actually I'm not his…" I started

"we actually give a buy one night get the next free deal to any families who come for the Thanksgiving holidays, better take that off your bill" The man said

Beck and I looked at each other, and then shrugged.

"Isn't that wonderful honey?" Beck said putting his arm around me

"Yes of course! You're such a good husband!" I said playing along with it.

As we walked away we began laughing.

"When life gives you free stuff, you take it!" He said

We got our stuff then head back to the valet. Beck's car was already parked out front, because we'd called it in. He loaded the trunk with our stuff, as I put the 2 still asleep girls in their car seats.

That was the 2nd person that thought we were a family. I started to feel a tingly feeling inside, it felt good.

I started to picture Beck and I coming here when we're actually married, with actual kids of our own. Where we could actually kis…

"Tori! Tori! Earth to Tori!" Beck said snapping his fingers in front of my face

"What? Oh, sorry, still half asleep" I said

"I wanted to know if you were ready to go" He said

"Yeah" I said getting into the passenger seat, buckling my seatbelt.

He put the key into the ignition, pulling out of the parking lot. I looked back at the hotel, the hotel that I had fallen in love with. I'm going to miss everybody so much!

As we neared the turn instead of Beck turning left like he was supposed to…he turned right.

"Uhhh Beck, I know that you're the driver and all, but I think you're going the wrong way" I said

"No we're not" He said

"Yeah we are, that way is home" I told him

A smile crept onto his face

"Who says we're going home" He said

"Then where are we going?" I asked, confused

"New York City"

"New York City!" I screamed

He nodded

"Yes, now keep your voice down before you wake up the girls" Beck said

"Are you insane?! That's like a 9 hour trip back!" I whispered frantically

"Well it's only 2 hours away from here, I figure if we go up there now, see your dad, head back by 3ish we could be back by midnight" He said

I put my fingers through my hair.

"No, no, we can't do this" I said shaking my head

"Just shut up and go with it" He told me

"Fine, on one condition" I said

"And what would that be?" He asked

"I pay for Mickey D's" I said

He started laughing

"Deal" He said

We drove for 2 hours, the girl's finally waking up.

"Good morning sleeping beauty's" I said

"Good morning Tori" Rose said

"Are we almost home?" Jamie asked

"Actually there's been a bit of a change of plans, we're not going home" I said

"Then where are we going?" Rose asked

"It's a surprise" I said in a singy tone

"Oh come on Tori, please tell us" Jamie said

"Pllleeeaaassseeee" Rose said, giving me puppy dog eyes

"Don't give inTori, fight the cuteness!" Beck said putting 1 hand over my eyes and 1 hand on the wheel.

I started laughing.

" Beck! 2 hands on the wheel!" I screamed

"Yeah, yeah, mom" He said

"You just got your license, if we get caught doing that you're going to get in a load of trouble" I told him

"Yeah, yeah" He repeated

"Really Tori! Tell us" Jamie pleaded

"Oh! I got it! We're going to Disney Land!" Rose screamed

"Yaaaayyyyyy!" Jamie screamed

"No, we're not going to Disney Land" I said

"Awww….then where?" Rose said

"It's a surprise" I said

"Okay" The girls said defeated

I looked out the window, listening to the music that came out of the car's stereo.

"Oooo! Punch buggy yellow, no punch back!" I screamed as a yellow buggy car came driving passed us.

I lightly punched Beck's in the arm.

"Hey!" Beck screamed giving me a light punch back

"I said no punch back!" I screamed

"I care because…?" He asked

"I'm kind off hungry, do you think we can get some cereal?" Rose asked

I looked at Beck.

"The girls never got to eat yet" I told him

He nodded

"We'll stop at 7eleven" He said

He pulled into the first 7eleven he saw.

All 4 of us went in.

"Get anything you want, we can't make any more stops for another 4 hours" He told us

I went to the back and grabbed a few bags of Fritos, and then I went to the Slurpee machine and got a medium sized Slurpee that had coke, dr pepper, and cherry in it.

"Ready" I said going up to the counter where Helia was

"A Slurpee? Really?" He asked putting his coffee down

"What?" I asked taking a sip

"It's 9:30am" He said

I shrugged

"Where are the girls?" He asked

"Getting candy I think" I said

"Come on Jamie! Push!" I heard Rose scream

"I am pushing! This thing weighs like 80 pounds!" I heard Jamie scream

"Okay Jamie, on the count of 3 we lift it" I heard Rose say

"1, 2, 3!" Jamie screamed

I turned around and saw them holding this HUGE teddy bear. It was like 2 times their size, and 3 times their height.

My eyes widened.

"Girls! What are you doing?!" I screamed as He and I ran over to them lifting the heavy bear off the girls.

"We wanted to buy it. Beck said we can get whatever we wanted" Jamie said innocently

"Yeah, isn't it pretty?" Rose said looking at us with her hypnotizing eyes.

Beck and I looked at each other, then back down at the bear, then back up at each other.

"Please? Beck" Jamie asked

He sighed, taking his wallet out.

"By the time we get home I'm going to be broke" He said as he put the bear on the counter.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Jamie squealed hugging Beck

"Yeah! Thanks Beck! You're the best!" Rose squealed  
He smiled

"I know, I know" He said

I smiled, watching as he paid 50 dollars for a stuffed animal. I bit my lip, feeling a blush come to my face. He made me feel all tingly inside.

"Tori, are you okay? You look flush" He said taking a look at my face

"Huh? Oh…oh ummm….just a little nervous for when I see you know who" I said, keeping the secret going for Rose and Jamie

Beck smiled reassuringly.

"No sweat, this is supposed to be fun" He said with a wink

"Fun? Hmmmm…maybe we're going to a concert!" Rose screamed

He shook his head

"Come on people, let's hit the road" I said lifting Rose and Jamie and running out to the car, He however, was lifting the 80 pound bear he's just bought for the girls.

"I just realized how much we spoil the girls" I told Beck, getting into the front seat.

"Just now?" Beck asked

We both started to laugh

Rose and Jamie sat with the huge bear in between then.

We got back on the main road, joining the long line of people going toward the highway.

"Are you sure about this Beck?" I asked

"For the millionth time, yes" He said

I sipped my slurpee.

"Yeah but I mean with gas money, and I'm wasting your time, and your parents will probably kill you, are you sure it's worth it?" I asked

"Beck, just shut up and get comfortable. I'm 100 and a million percent positive that this is a good idea" He said reassuringly

I smiled

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

"Who's that?" Helia asked

I checked the screen

"Text from Cat" I said happily

"What time should we expect you back 2day?" the text said

"Actually, slight change of plans, Beck's taking me 2 NYC 2 see my dad, so I probably won't be back until midnight, possibly later" I texted back

"Awww! That's so sweet!" Cat texted back

"I know, he's such a nice guy" I texted back

"What are you talking about?" He asked

"We're talking about how Jade and Andre are planning to elope" I stated with a straight face

He slammed on the breaks.

"What?" He screamed

I started cracking up as cars began to honk us.

"Kidding" I said

He began driving normally again

"Not funny" He said

"So funny" I said picturing his face again

We hit traffic, not moving an inch.

"There's an accident up ahead" He stated, pointing up

We just stopped moving all together

"We're soooo bored" Rose whined

"Rose, Beck just got you a big present, why don't you play with that?" I said

"Because, we can't climb on him! We're strapped down" Rose said back

"I'm sorry, what would you like to do then?" I asked them

"Uhhhh….watch a movie!" Jamie said

"We don't have any movies" He said

"It's okay, you and Tori can be the movie" Rose suggested, with a smile

Beck and I looked at each other than shrugged.

"Yay! We already prepared cue cards for you guys!" Jamie said handing us cards with neatly written handwriting on them

"Where did you get these?" I asked

"Chelsea helped us make them! Back at the hotel! She said that if we got bored we should give these to you and tell you to make a movie for us" Jamie said

"Okay, this is not going to be good" He said

"Just start! Please?" Rose said

"Okay, okay" I said

Beck, one hand on the wheel, the other on the card began to read

"Wow Tori, your beauty is like a thousand daisies on a hot summer's day" He stated, trying to hold back his laughter

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, cue nervous laughter" I stated

Everybody started cracking up

"Oh! I wasn't supposed to say that!" I said laughing too

", Beck now you" Rose said, the 2 girls watching closely

"Tori, I've always wanted to tell you how much I've loved you. I love your cute laugh, and your huge appetite, and you're….sexy hair…" He stated in a monotonous voice

We all began to laugh, my face going flush

" Beck, I feel the same way about you! In fact every morning I get up early so I can catch a glimpse of your…abs" I stated, trying hard not to laugh

"Well I already knew that" He said, not reading from the cards

"I do not!" I said back

"Just keep going, it's getting good!" Jamie said

"Okay, okay! Tori, would it be alright if I placed a kiss on your cheek?" He asked, reading from the card  
"No, because I would prefer it on my lips" I read, my cheeks flaring up again, and my voice catching in my throat at the next line on the sheet

"Cue passionate kiss" I read

"Yeahhhhh! Kiss! Kiss!" Rose and Jamie cheered

He shrugged, then placed a kiss on my cheek

My eyes shot open, my cheeks becoming an all new red unknown to science

"Ummm Beck, did you not hear what Tori said! She'd prefer it on her lips!" Jamie said encouragingly

"I'm driving" He said

"No you're not, we're not even moving" Rose said

He looked me in the eye, then back at the girls.

" Beck you have to do it!" Rose screamed

I bit my lip

"I'm not going to do it, sorry" He told them

"Fine!" The 2 girls whined

I was speechless…I guess He doesn't want to kiss me. Am I really that bad? He can't even kiss me for fake?

I laid my head down on the window, shutting my eyes. Might as well pretend to sleep, I really don't want to have to talk to him.

I looked behind me and saw that the 2 girls had mimicked me, shutting their eyes and laying their heads on the bear.

"Tori?" He said tapping me

"I'm gonna take a nap" I told him, faking a yawn

"Okay, here's a blanket" He said handing me a blanket.

I thanked him with a smile, laying my head down again

This is kind of comfortable….and I did wake up early…I guess I am kind of tired…..

_I woke, wiping my eyes. I slowly lifted my head off the car window. _

"_Good morning sleeping beauty" _He_ said from the front seat. _

_I yawned_

"_Morning" I said _

_I turned myself around to check on the girls. Still sleeping. _

"_Maybe we should wake the girls, if they sleep too much, they'll be up all night" I said reaching my hand out to shake Rose. _

_He quickly took my hand and moved it away._

"_They're fine" He said, I turned around and faced him. _

"_and besides, it'll give us time alone" He said, his hand still clasped around mine. _

_I stared deep into his midnight blue eyes, caught off guard. _

"_Oh...I…I" I stuttered, unable to move my gaze _

_He took his other hand and moved a strand of hair behind my ear._

"_Tori, you know, that day when I had you pinned down on the bed," He started moving forward. With every inch he went closer, I inched backward. Soon enough, I was pinned against the car door. His face was inches from mine, and all I could stare at were his lips._

"_Maybe I wasn't joking" He whispered_

_Before I knew it, I had a pair of soft lips on mine. My eyes shot open, but then I slowly began to shut them. It was such a good, passionate kiss. I moaned in pleasure, wrapping my arms around his neck. We broke as He held back my hair. And began to move down to my neck. He sent kisses up my neck, then onto my jaw, then back onto my lips. This was pure bliss. _

_Then, _

_I woke up. _

My head snapped up, so suddenly I hit my head on the ceiling of the car.

"What's wrong? Bad dream?" He asked, giving me a look of confusion

_No, it was the best dream I've ever had._

"Yeah" I lied

How could that have been a dream? It just….it felt so real.

I moved my hand up to my lips, tracing the outline of my lips. There was a tingling sensation on it.

Rose POV

My eyes fluttered open, as I realized I was still in the car. Without a sound, I took a look to the front. Beck sat silently, driving the car. Tori had her head down and I could hear a light snore coming from her

Tori turned over, mumbling something I couldn't understand. It was very slurred.

I smiled, still quiet.

Beck laughed, putting his hand on Flora's cheek.

"Bec…." I began, but was cut off. He couldn't even hear me.

" Tori" He said….or should I say moan.

"Sometimes you just drive me crazy" He said shaking his head.

Then, something happened, something amazing!

He leaned down and placed a small kiss on her lips.

My eyes shot open, and it took all my power not to scream in happiness.

Beck got back up and laughed, looking at the road again.

Beck DOES like Tori! Who should I tell first? Jamie? But wait…..if I tell people, they probably won't believe me. I'm just a dumb old first grader. I guess I just have to wait for Beck to make his move.

Tori's POV

We had been driving for hours by now, and the kids were beginning to get antsy. After that dream, I was beginning to get antsy to.

"Tori! I can't feel my butt!" Rose whined

We all couldn't help but laugh

"Move it around a bit" I told her

She began doing hip swivels in her seat.

As we drove past the bridge, out of the corner of my eye I could see the statue of liberty. I took my phone and snapped a picture.

"So, have you told your mom where we are?" I asked

"Yeah, she said it's fine as long as we don't talk to strangers and we keep a good eye on the girls" He said

I nodded

We got into New York, making our way past Madison Square Garden, the Empire State Building, and much much more.  
"Hold on a second. I saw this place on TV once! We're in New York!" Jamie screamed

"New York? But that means….DADDY!" Rose screamed

Beck and I started smiling

"Correct" He said

"We're really going to see Daddy? Yay! Oh I cant wait!" Rose said

"Now you can give him your drawings Rose" Jamie said

"Oh yeah! This is so great! I love you Tori! Thank you!" Rose screamed

"It's not me you should be thanking, it's Beck" I said

"Thank you Beck! I love you too!" Rose screamed

He laughed

"Okay, just try not to explode. We'll be pulling up to the house very shortly" He said with a smile

As we made it down the block….my stomach began to churn. Should I have called him? Maybe he's doing something important...

He finally turned into the small narrow driveway of my father's home. It was descent looking, not to classy, yet not garbage. I like it.

This is it. Time to go see my Dad.

My hand slowly, but hesitantly reached out to the doorbell. I was about to touch it, but then I rethought it.

"You know what Beck, I don't think this is such a good idea after all" I said turning around and walking back toward the car. Beck grabbed my arm, sharply turning me around. He then got behind me putting his hands on my shoulders and began pushing me forward.

"I just drove 6 hours for you, you sure as hell think this is a good idea" Beck said

"No, no" I said, digging my heels into the dirt.

"Come on! I want to see daddy!" Rose screamed pulling my right arm forward, and Jamie pulling my left arm forward.

"No, I really don't think we should do this you guys" I said

"Beck, I think it's time to get serious" Jamie said

"I was just thinking that" Beck said

"Wait? What's getting serious AAAHHHHH?" I screamed as Beck threw me over his shoulder.

"Beck! Put me down!" I screamed

"I'm doing this for your own good " Beck said

"Yeah! Let's go!" Rose screamed running back up the drive way toward the door.

Traitor.

I shimmied out of Beck's grasp, then I began to run across the grass.

"Tori!" Beck, Rose, and Jamie screamed running after me.

They all jumped on me, pinning me down.

Suddenly, my dad's front door opened, revealing my father shaking a women's hand. Then he turned around and saw us.

"Tori?" He said

The 4 of us looked up, still in our position on the grass.

"Uhhhh…I…I.." I said when I saw the women

There was a long awkward silence.

"DADDY!" Rose screamed running at my dad with full force

"Rosie!" My dad screamed picking her up and twirling her around into a hug

Beck and I got up, walking over to the door. I didn't even look at my dad, all I could see was the women standing next to him.

"Tori" My dad said releasing me from my trance.

"Huh?Oh DAD!" I screamed running to him with a hug.

We pulled back, my dad smiling ear to ear

"What are you guys doing here?" My dad asked

"Well we were in the neighborhood so…" I said

" Tori, you were in the neighborhood?" My dad said with a "this auta be good" look

"Okay, so not really, but who cares! We're here!" I screamed hugging him again

"How did you get here, you don't get your license until August" My dad said

"Well I had some help from a…friend" I said turning around to Beck. He was just watching from a distance, watching our little reunion

"Friend? Wait a second…is this the Beck guy Rose was talking about?" My Dad asked

"That's the one" Rose said with a smile

"It was very….neighborly of bringing them here" My Dad said to Helia

"No problem at all. After all, what are neighbors for, right?" He asked, looking me in the eye

I blushed a deep red.

I took another glance at the women my dad had been shaking my Dad's hand. She was brunet, skinny, fierce green eyes. Her eyes….they almost seemed familiar.

My Dad saw me staring

"Oh, Suzan was just leaving" My dad said to the women

"Yes, of course. So I guess it's a deal, correct" The women, apparently named Suzan asked, a stern look in her eye as if Beck, Rose, Jamie, and I weren't supposed to know something.

"We'll discuss this later" My Dad said, the same stern look in his voice, and his eyes.

Suzan nodded, walking toward a car parked in the front. She got in and drove away, leaving me with a big question.

What just happened?

Beck and I looked at each other, thinking the same thing

"So…who was that?" I asked

"Nobody, why don't you come in for some hot chocolate or something. You guys must be freezing" My dad said, changing the subject.

"Oooo that's sounds awesome!" Rose said running in with Jamie

Beck walked in after them.

"Who was that Dad?" I asked again, once they all left

"Nobody" My dad said again

"Dad" I said

"Tori' He said walking over to me and bringing me into a hug

He pulled back then kissed my forehead

"Just forget about it okay? Why don't we go inside?" My dad said.

He smiled, walking into the house.

Something's not right about that Suzan girl.

I walked inside the house, toward where my dad had headed. There was a small living room that had couches and tables, and a tv, and a small kitchen, and 3 bedrooms.

My Dad led me into the kitchen, where Rose and Jamie sat drinking hot chocolate.

"Good, you found the kitchen" My dad said

"Daddy, it's so great to see you again. I missed you sooooo much!" Rose said

"I missed you too" He said kissing her again

"Oh Daddy, I forgot to introduce you to Jamie" Rose said

Jamie smiled brightly  
"It's nice to meet you Jamie" My Dad said  
"You too! Rose told me all about how nice you are" Jamie said

"Jamie's my BFFTHACOBTWMTBBFMOS" Rose said

We all looked at the 2 girls with a confused expression

"My best friend forever that has a cute older brother who would make the best boyfriend for my older sister" Rose announced

My face turned bright red

"Since the mood is so happy, I'm going to pretend I never heard that" My dad said

"Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we play a game!" Rose said

We played all sorts of games from Life, to Battleship, to even Monopoly. Beck probably thought my family was weird.

" Tori, we should probably be heading back in a half an hour" Beck told me, as we were putting away all of the games

I nodded

"You guys have to leave so soon? Why don't you just stay the night?" My dad asked

"Sorry, we have school tomorrow" I said sadly

"Oh it's alright. Just promise me you'll come see me again soon" My dad said

"Of course" I said

My Dad and I got up to put the games away. We walked to the closet.

"So Dad, I know you told me to drop it and all but…who's Suzan?" I asked

" Tori, not this again" My dad said

I put my hands on my hips

"What? Is she your girlfriend or something? I'm not a baby any more Dad, you don't have to keep things like this from me" I said

"She's not my girlfriend. Your mom is the only women I've ever loved" My dad said with a reassuring smile

"And the women you walked out on us for" I mumbled under my breath

Oh my god, did I really just say that?

My eyes widened at what I'd just said, and my dad had the same expression on his face.

"Tori, your mother is the only one that I ever TRULLY loved" My dad said turning to leave

"Dad, I...I...I'm sorry" I said, in my soft voice

He turned back around

"It's fine, I deserve it" He said, a look o torture in his eyes

"Dad…we never really talked about what happened" I said

I've always wanted to talk to my dad about what had happened, but I've never had the courage.

"What more is there to say? I was an unfaithful moron, and I lead your mother to….." He said, his voice breaking

"Dad, it is NOT your fault" I said

"You want to know what happened?" My dad asked, shutting the closet door behind him, so Rose wouldn't hear.

I have to admit, I was a little scared. I felt tears coming up in my eyes.

"I was stupid, I was drunk, and somehow 1 thing lead to another and everything just got all messed up" My dad said

"I just have a question for you Dad" I said looking down

"Did you do it a lot of times before mom found out? Did you cheat more than once?" I asked, my voice cracking

"Yes" My dad said softly

I covered my mouth as tears started to flow

"That can't be true! You're so much better than that!" I screamed

"You have to understand. I wasn't right at the time okay? Your mother and I were going through some tough times. We were planning on getting a divorce anyways" My dad said

"Oh my god" I said

"we couldn't tell you. You were 7 and Rose had just been born" My Dad said

I turned around and opened the door.

"I'm sorry okay, but this is just a little bit to much for me to handle for 1 day" I said walking out.

"I'm not mad at you Dad, just a little surprised" I said

My dad didn't say anything.

I went into the living room where Rose, Jamie, and Beck were.

" Tori? What happened?" Rose asked when she saw my tear streaked face.

Beck looked up at me concerned

"I…I fell and stubbed my toe. I think it's time for us to go" I said

Beck got out digging the keys out of his pocket

"But Tori ….don't you want to stay a little longer?" Rose asked

"If we're going to make it to school we have to get going" I told her. When I saw those disappointed blue eyes of hers I felt even more tears in my eyes.

She nodded sadly

"Just go say bye to Daddy" I told her

"Aren't you coming?" She asked

"I've already said goodbye" I said, looking my Dad's way.

He sighed.  
"Beck, can I have the keys?" I asked

He walked over to me handing me the keys.

"What happened?" He whispered into my ear so only I could hear

"I'll tell you later" I whispered

I went out to the car, unlocking it, and getting into the passenger seats.

I sat in the silent car, looking around. Nobody was here.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed on the top of my lungs letting out my anger/sadness/confusion/shame.

I put my head into my lap, my hair covering me up. Kind of like a shell.

I looked up and saw Rose and Jamie in their jackets coming down to the car. On the porch stood Beck, talking with my father. God help me.

Beck's POV

What in the world is going on? One second everything is all good and sunny then next thing I know Tori comes out crying.

"Beck, can I have the keys?" She asked me

I gave her the keys, watching her leave the house.

Rose went over to Mr. Vega, hugging him with everything she had.

"I'll miss you" She said

"You too" he said

He put Rose back down.

Rose went over to Jamie, the 2 of them walking out.

I went out onto the porch, following out after them. He stopped me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Beck, do you think you can do something for me?" He asked

I nodded

"Tell Tori I said that Suzan is a real estate agent. She's selling me house that's a block away from their house. I wanted to be closer to them. It's nothing more than that" He said

"Yeah, of course" I said with a nod

I turned to leave.

"Oh, and tell her I said, I love her" He said

I nodded, walking back to the car. I got in, and drove off, leaving on the porch, looking after us.

"Believe me Tori, it's much, much, more than that" said to himself.

_Tori POV_

Beck got into the car. He probably thinks I'm some kind of psychopath.

I quickly wiped away the last of my tears.

He was silent as he got in. The whole car was in fact. Even the kids. It was weird.

We drove for a good 3 hours like this. Not a sound, not a movement. Just, silence.

At 8:30 the girls fell asleep.

"What happened?" Beck asked

"My Dad…I just…I really don't want to talk about it" I said

"You're dad wanted me to tell you that Suzan was just a real estate agent that's selling him a house close by us. He wants to move close to us. Nothing more than a real estate agent" Beck said

My eyes widened

"He's moving?" I asked my eyes wide

"Also, I love you" Beck said

My throat suddenly got hoarse

"W...what?" I asked

"Your dad said that he loves you" He said

I felt my heart drop

"What is love? Something that only lasts for a few weeks then suddenly you find something else to love?" I said looking out the window

Beck looked at me, confused, but suddenly catching my drift

"Love isn't food" Beck said

"Huh?" I asked looking at him

"After you've eaten too much of it, you're suddenly sick of it and into a different kind of food" Beck said

"Seems you're the only one that thinks that. Obviously, some people just don't like to eat potato chips ALL the time. Suddenly they find interest in Taco chips, and those taco chips have no authority to take potato chips man. But suddenly, man's all about Taco chips. Suddenly, man comes back home to potato chip at 4am drunk. Suddenly, man walks out on potato chips and her kids and they don't see him for 9 years. They don't see him till Potato Chip gets eaten, and is suddenly gone forever" I said, my voice cracking at the end

"Well maybe man was feeling overwhelmed. Just because man made a mistake, doesn't mean love still can't be something real" Beck said

"Why did this have to happen?" I asked Beck

"Look Tori, everything happens for a reason. Maybe, your dad not being there for you when you're a kid, is a good thing. Now he is here for you and he loves you, and he wants things to be normal between you guys" He said

"I want that too. But, I just don't understand how something like this could have happened. My dad, he's such a good man. And my mom…I really thought they were the perfect couple" I said

There was a long silence

"Love is a good feeling" I said

Beck nodded

"I'm so happy I have Rose. Rose is the closest thing I'm getting to love. Rose, and the girls" I said, referring to my friends

Beck smiled

"But can you kiss them?" Beck asked

"Of course I can kiss Rose" I said with a laugh

"What I have with them is a different type of love. That's a family type of love" He said

"How was your first love?" I asked him, but suddenly regretted it.

"It wasn't real" He said with a shrug

I looked up, intrigued

"I was 16 and it lasted for 3 months" Beck said

"Did you kiss her?" I asked

"Yeah, but it wasn't anything special" Beck said with a shrug

"What about you?" Beck asked

"What about me?" I asked

"How was your first kiss?" Beck asked

"Don't know, never had it yet" I said

Beck laughed

"You're kidding right?" He asked  
"Afraid not" I said with a shrug

"You're like the only high school kid that's never kissed anybody" Beck said

"What can I say, I'm one of a kind" I said with a laugh

"Oh yeah, you sure are" Beck said

When we got back to the house it was 12:45. Beck helped me get Rose and I's things into the house.

"Thanks Beck" I said

"No problem" He said

"No, it was a problem. That was one of the nicest things anybody's ever done for me" I said

"It didn't exactly go as planned" He said

"The conversation between my Dad and I was bound to happen sometime" I said with a shrug

"I'm just sorry you had to see the whole ugly mess" I said

"I'm used to it. Have you met my family?" Beck said

I laughed

Beck leaned down, taking my arm. My heart began to pound as he got closer. Tell me he's going to kiss me! Our lips were about to touch, when suddenly Beck's eyes closed and he pulled back.

I stood there stunned.

He cleared his throat

"Uhh goodnight" He said turning around and walking back toward his house

Why did he stop? I kind of…wanted him to kiss me. It was like he wasn't allowed to kiss me, or maybe it pained him to think he was about to kiss a girl like me. Well, that was kind of a letdown.

I brought Rose upstairs. I had her in my arms, going up into her room.

I laid her down on the bed, careful not to make a sound.

" Tori, can I sleep with you in your bed tonight?" I heard Rose mumble

"Rose? I thought you were asleep" I said turning around

"I wasn't, I just didn't feel like walking" She said rubbing her eyes tiredly

"Okay, come on kiddo" I said lifting her back up.

We got settled in my bed, Rose wrapped comfortably in my arms.

"Rose" I said, rubbing her back soothingly

"Yeah?" She asked

"We'll be together forever, and nothing can break us apart, okay" I said

"Okay…." She mumbled, dozing off.

What happened to my parents will not happen to Rose and me. Not Beck, not my friends, nothing. Because, at the end of the day it really comes down to this. I am Rose's mother. Mother's don't abandon their children. That's a promise.

**Chapter 17:**

"Tori- ri- ri- ri!" Stella sang as they spotted me through the thick cloud of students walking through the hallways

I turned around recognizing the voice.

"Hey you guys!" I said happily as Stella came at me with a hug

"Hey, how was your vacation?" Cat asked

"Very…interesting" I said

"What does that mean?" Jade asked curiously

"Lets just say…Beck almost got killed by a moose" I said, closing my locker

We started to walk down the halls, my books in hand.

"You're kidding right" Hope asked

"I'm afraid not" I said as we all laughed

Suddenly, I felt my foot getting caught on something, and my body falling forward after me.

"Woahhh!" I screamed as my books scattered on the floor and my body hit the ground.

"My bad, didn't see you there Tori" Taylor said putting her foot back in. Taylor was wearing her cheerleading uniform, flipping her hair back.

"Must have been the gleam of your ego" Hope said

"Good one, but it was actually the gleam of your ugly clashing with my beauty" Taylor said

"Taylor, word to the wise, never recycle a joke" Hope said

"Well it's nice to see you to Taylor" I said, rolling my eyes as I got up

Cat picked up my books for me.

"Hey, check it out you guys, Kate number 2 is here without her leader! What happened? Did you have a fight? Talk to aunty Cat" Cat said sarcastically

"Oh shut up!" Taylor said

"Whoa there peppy, no need to get your pomp pomps in a twist" Jade said

"She's…well you can take a look for yourself" Taylor said pointing behind us

We all turned to see Kate talking… Or should I say flirting with Beck.

I started laughing, watching as Beck tried to brush her off.

"Jealous laughing, how adorable" Taylor said

I continued laughing.

"Let's just go, come on" I said pulling my friends away as I continued to laugh.

We were all laughing hysterically.

I watched Beck's face, and how he tried to tell her in the nicest way possible, that he wasn't interested.

We walked away, toward where the boys were.

"Hey Steven" Stella said happily

"Hey boyfriend" Cat said placing a kiss on Robbie's cheek

"Hey girlfriend" Robbie said

The girls all greeted their boyfriends happily.

"Have you guys seen Beck? He left the locker room early" Andre said

"Poor guy, Kate's tort...I mean talking to him" Hope said

We all laughed

"Really, Beck told me himself that Kate throws herself at him" I said shaking my head

"Does she have anything better to do with her life?"

"Well, between all her torturing and envying of Tori, she has to do SOMETHING" Jade said sarcastically

Beck started to walk back to our group.

"So, what was that, 13, 14th time she's asked you out?" Andre asked him

"Who knows, whenever she walks up to me sometimes I just like to zone out her talking, occasionally nodding my head. Eventually she goes away" Beck said

We all started laughing

"I feel for you Beck, I really do" Stella said patting Beck on the shoulder

We all began to walk through the hallway

"So, is your dad in yet?" Beck whispered to me

"Yeah, he'll be there when I get home" I whispered back

"Did you patch stuff up with him?" Beck asked

"I guess, I'm just gonna put a smile on so Rose doesn't get effected" I whispered

Beck nodded

"Well, time to split up for first period, see ya" Cat said pulling my arm away

Cat, Stella, Jade , and I began walking toward our English class.

"So what were you 2 talking about back there?" Cat asked nudging me playfully

"Homework" I said with a shrug

"I'm not convinced. They were probably talking about meeting tonight on Tori's roof, then they'll kiss and get together, and get married, and have kids, and name one of them Stella!" Stella said with a twirl of excitement

"The other will be named Cat" Cat said

"I call one kid!" Jade screamed

I stood there, my eyes wide. They were calling my kids.

"I'm not getting married you guys!" I said with a laugh

"Well you had a little family road trip for 4 days so I figure you guys are already one step ahead" Stella said

"It wasn't a family road trip, it was a…..friendly road trip" I said

"Excuses, excuses. Now come on, let's get in there before Ms. Griselda gives me another detention" Stella said pushing Cat and I in

"Hate to say it Stella, but you kind of deserved the last one" Jade said

"Jeez, you blow the lab up 1 time to create a new shade of pink and suddenly everyone's hot stuff" Stella mumbled

I laughed as we took our seats.

Later that day, I was heading into my Math class. It was my last period of the day and we were taking a test. I ended up taking a few minutes more than I usually do. When I got out of the class room I found that the girls had already left. They probably thought that I had left already. Whatever I guess I'll just walk.

Today must be my lucky day, because just as I was about to leave the boy's locker room door opened. All the football players came out looking sweaty. That's weird… They don't have football practice today as far as I know.

I searched through the crowd of cheerleaders and football players and finally spotted the person I was looking for.

"Beck!" I called

Beck looked around trying to find the source of my voice. When he saw me he smiled and waved.

"Hey" He said

"Beck, would you like to perform a good dead for your local neighbor?" I asked

He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arm, and leaning against the wall

"Keep talking" He said

"Do you think you can give me a ride home?" I asked

Beck laughed

"Let's go" Beck said walking out towards the parking lot.

I followed him toward the small black car I know all too well. I got into the passenger seat.

"Weird being in here and Rose and Jamie not being in the backseat nonstop talking" I said

Beck nodded

"You do know that every single guys and girl on the football team and or the cheerleading squad now know we're neighbors right?" Beck said

I suddenly snapped my head up, toward the front of the school. The cheerleaders and jocks were all staring at us as Beck pulled out.

I smacked my forehead.

"Sorry, I really forgot" I told him

"It's not like I was embarrassed or anything. I was just saying…for your sake" Beck said

"My…sake?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I said sake

"You do realize that 1 forth or the cheerleading squad wants to murder you right now" Beck said with a laugh

"Why?" I asked confused

Beck just laughed

"Tori, you're so clueless to these types of things" He said with a laugh

"Hey! Don't laugh at me! Really, tell me!" I said, giving him a playful smack on the arm

"Isn't it obvious? They hate you, cause I'm driving you home. They're jealous" He said

"Jealous? Of what? The fact that I get to see how much of a pig," I said lifting up an empty slurpee cup out of the cup holder

"You are" I finished

"Yeah, Flora, hate to brake it to you, but that's you're slurpee cup" Helia said

"Ooooohhhh yeahhh! Oh wow…that was a good slurpee!" I said, remembering it

Helia and I started laughing as he pulled into his driveway.

We got out of the car, turning opposite ways. I placed my hands on my waist.

"What? No escort?" I asked sarcastically

"I would gladly" Helia said going with it

I laughed as Helia walked over to me, and took my arm. The look on his face, he just made my day.

I was laughing the whole time as Helia walked me toward my door.

"Oh wait, I forgot the big finish" Helia said

"Big fini…?" I said but was cut off by Helia lifting me up bridal style.

I was laughing so hard by then, I didn't even take a chance to take it all in. Helia was carrying me! Bridal style! Like…like…like a honeymoon!

Wait…erase that from my thoughts.

We got to the door and I saw that it was open. Right by the door he stood.

My Dad


	3. an

hey guys! ive kinda got writers block wth this story, anywayzz im trying my best to update, another chappy in few weeks...

some off da reviews were kinda weird, like "this is da best one u got" by alex...that is kinda rude, sooooo ill try to update fast, b a liitle more patient, exams r cuming up, moonlight dance is nxt week, plus wid sooooooo much hw we definately cant manage it soo ill try to.


	4. adoption!

**Chapter 18:**

"Tori ….and boy that always seems to be with her" My Dad said when he saw me in Beck's arms

"And this is when I leave" He said putting me down

I smiled waving goodbye, then I turned toward my Dad

"Dad! I cant believe you actually moved out here! Rose is probably so hap…" I started but was cut off

"Daddy!" Rose screamed running across the Oliver's land. She had been at Jamie's house for a little bit after school, and I guess Beck told her there was a little surprise waiting for her.

"Rose!" My dad screamed catching her in his arms, spinning her around into a hug.

I looked behind my dad to see my Grandma and Grandpa smiling happily..and..and….that woman.

"S..?" I asked

"Oh I was just on my way out" Suzan said

I nodded, hesitantly.

"I'll be back later for you to sign the…real-estate papers" She said lifting some papers that were in her hands

My dad nodded

"All right" My Dad said

"But wait, don't you usually sign the papers before you move in?" I asked

"Yes…but I want to move in already and the owners weren't selling well" My Dad said

"That's not even possible, because I'm almost positive that the owners have to sign the contract before…" I started but was cut off

"Listen sweety, I graduated from real estate school, so I think I would know best" Suzan said, trying to sound as polite as possible

"I don't mean to be rude…but is there even a real estate school?" I asked

"Well duh, considering I went to one" Suzan said

"But something just doesn't seem….."

"Don't worry about it. I'm here now, that's all that matters" My Dad said

"Right" I said

"I best be off. I hope you enjoy your new house" Suzan said

My Dad nodded as she headed towards her car, slipping the file into her bag. Then she drove off.

"I've moved into that house. Right over there" My Dad said pointing to the house next door

"Oh that's cool" I said with a smile

"Why don't we all go inside so we can get settled. Then maybe we can have a discussion about that Beck boy….."

We all sat and talked for what seemed like hours. We went over to my Dad's new house where he had already settled in. We sat in the beautiful new kitchen. Suddenly, my Dad's phone started ringing.

"You know what, I left my phone in my office! Tori, do you think you can just go get it for me?" My dad asked

"Of course, be back in a second" I said

I went over to my Dad's new office, which was a few rooms down from the kitchen. I went inside, and found his phone lying on top of a pile of papers.

I picked the phone up. It said Suzan on the caller ID.

I don't know if it was Stella's influence on me, or my intrigue…but I answered the phone.

"Hel…" I started in my high pitched voice but then cleared my throat and went into a deep voice

"Hello" I said faking a man's voice

"Paul. They found her" Suzan said, sounding ecstatic

Found her? Found who?

"Isn't that great?" Suzan asked

"What? Oh..oh yes! That's great!" I said

"The detective said that she's okay, and we'll get her back by tomorrow" Suzan said

"Oh, that's really great! I can't wait" I said, improvising

"I know! Finally, after 6 years of constant searching, we've found her!" Suzan said

I ran my fingers through my hair, looking down at the pile of papers scattered on the desk

"Ownership of 1127 Oakhill Drive" I whispered to myself, reading the top of the page. After I read this my eyes grew wide.

But…but didn't Suzan have the contract? Why is it here? Or better yet, why has my Dad and the old owner of the house already signed it…if my Dad said he hadn't? And…why is it signed Harriet Newman under the real-estate agent? Isn't Suzan Walker supposed to be on that line?

My Dad lied to me.

"What was that Paul?" Suzan asked, snapping me out of my train of thoughts

"Oh..oh I said that you should come over for dinner tonight" I said in my deep voice

Again, I'm not sure if it was Stella or my intrigue that was talking.

"I'm not sure if that's the best idea. I don't think Tori likes me very much" Suzan said

Oh no, I never meant to come off like that!

"Are you kidding? Tori loves you! Come on over…oh and uhh…bring the paper for me to sign" I said

"Alright, I'll see you later then" Suzan said hanging up

When I hung up I smacked my forehead.

What have I done?

I picked up the paper that had the ownership on it. I took out my phone and took a picture of it. I might need that in the future.

I can't believe my Dad lied to me about Suzan! What is going on? Who were they looking for? Well…who have they found is more like it.

"Tori?" My Dad called

I quickly put down the paper and grabbed the cell phone.

"Yeah Dad, here you go" I said handing him his phone

"What took you so long?" Rose asked

"Oh, actually it was that Suzan that keeps showing up. I invited her to dinner" I said, kind of twisting the story a bit.

My Dad's eyes grew big, but soon got smaller

"Alright, why I call in some pizza" My Dad said

I smiled nodding.

What really hurts is the fact that he's still lying to me.

"Yay! Pizza!" Rose said smiling

My Grandmother smiled

"Why don't we go back to the house" My Grandpa said

"Good idea, we should probably put on something nice since she's coming over" I told them

We headed back to the house where I showered and put on dark blue jeans and blue and gray striped shirt, with a white scarf, and black ballet flats. I put my hair down, clipping my bangs back.

My grandparents, Rose, and I went back to my Dad's house. In the front saw Suzan's car was already parked in the front. Alright Tori, no dilly dallying! You're here for 1 thing, and 1 thing only. I have to figure out what the file that Suzan had REALLY was.

When we got to the door, Rose jumped as high as she could hitting the doorbell. My Dad came and opened the door, Suzan next to him.

"Suzan, so nice to see you again" I said politely

"Likewise. Now, you must tell me, who is that boy that's always with you and Rose?" Suzan asked

"Beck!" Rose said

"Beck? Now..is that your boyfriend or…."Suzan began

"Neighbor" I said

"Fiancé" Rose said

Every head snapped to her

"Neighbor" I repeated

"You promised you would marry him! Remember, on the first day of school" Rose said

"Tori?" My Dad screamed

"Dad, I'm not engaged! Rose, we'll finish this conversation afterwards…." I mumbled picking her up and bringing her inside.

"I'd say they're set for life, the way those 2 always flirt" My Grandmother mumbled to everyone, but I was too far away to hear

"Yeah, I'm going to need to have a conversation with this Beck boy" My Dad said

During dinner, I had my eyes focused on Suzan's bag the whole time. Whatever it is that I'm desperately searching for, is in that bag!

"This pizza is great" Suzan said

"Well I do shop at the finest pizza stores" My Dad said

We all started laughing

I like Suzan, I actually like her a lot. She's nice, and intelligent, and funny…and she makes my Dad happy.

If only she and my Dad didn't have this whole big secret!

Suddenly, an idea reached my head.

"Oh Suzan, why don't I take your bag into the other room for you? We want you to feel at home" I said

"Please Tori, sit and enjoy" Suzan said with a warm smile

I smiled back.

"So Suzan, how did you find this house? It's really a miracle because it's just perfect for Paul to live right here" My Grandpa said

"It's a gift. I just have a knack for Real-Estate!" Suzan said

"Yes you do" My Grandma agreed

Suddenly we heard some thunder outside, making Rose jump.

"Uh oh, looks like the big rainstorm is starting" My Dad said

"The news station said it wouldn't start till 10" Suzan said

"Well it is coming down out there" I said

"I have an idea! How about we go play the thunder game! I made it up!" Rose said

"That sounds great" Suzan said

Rose took her hand and lead everyone into the living room.

I looked both ways. This is my chance!

I went toward Suzan's bag, opening it up. I feel so dirty doing this. I feel like a fugitive.

I went through all of her stuff…but I couldn't find the file.

Hold on a second…this isn't the purse from this morning! The purse from this morning is in her….car.

I quickly shut the purse, and it's a good thing I did because just as I shut it, Suzan came in.

"Woops, forgot my purse. Oh and by the way, your father wanted me to tell you that I'm going to be staying over tonight. The news said to absolutely not go out in the rain storm" Suzan said

"That's great!" I said

After we played Rose's game, which actually ended up being fun, we went back to my Grandparents house. We literally ran for dear life.

I got into my pajamas, shorts and a tank top, then sat in my bed.

What if..what if she's like my Dad's doctor or something. That could totally make sense! But then why would he lie about it? Unless….unless…maybe he has cancer or something serious like that! Oh I have to know! I wont let the same thing that happened to my mother happen to him! I've got to do something!

I got up out of my bed, then quietly opened up my window. I climbed out, hastily climbing up my tree then sliding onto Beck's ledge. I began knocking on the window, a bit harder than normal. What can I say? This is urgent! I felt the rain drenching me, soaking my hair and clothes.

Beck pulled back the curtains, clutching a metal bat in his hands. His hair was a little messy, and he was wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants.

Helia took a breath when he saw it was me, but then had a concerned look replace it.

He quickly opened the window letting me in.

"What are you…?"

"You've got to help me! My Dad…and Suzan has this…and they lied….and, and, and" I stuttered, feeling flustered

He placed his hands on my shoulders, giving me shivers….good shivers.

"Calm down. Now what in the world is going on? You scared the living hell out of me" He said

"Just look" I said taking out my phone and holding it up, showing him the picture I snapped of the document on my Father's desk.

"What's this?" He asked

He sat on his bed, and I sat on his desk chair.

I explained the whole story to him, from start to finish.

"So, what you're saying is, we have to go out, in the rain and get this document from Suzan's car and you have absolutely no idea what it is?" He asked

"Yeah" I said in a soft voice

I knew this was crazy. He probably thinks I'm some kind of a…..

"Alright, but first take one of my sweatshirts because you look freezing" He said pulling a sweatshirt out of his closet

I smiled, placing my phone on his counter, and pulling it over my head. It was baggy on me, and it went down to my knees, due to our height difference.

"First we have to go into my Dad's house and get the keys to Suzan's car" I told him

"So…what are we going to break into your Dad's house too?" He asked

I pulled a key out of my pocket

"I have a key" I told him

"Alright, let's go" Beck said

We jumped out the window, going to my Dad's house. Quietly, we snuck in. I went to Suzan's purse and pulled out her keys

"Bingo" I whispered, holding it up for Him to see. We lightly high fived, walking back outside. He took the keys and unlocked it.

"Here, put this in your pocket, let's go check it out" He said

We went to the front seat and opened the door, getting inside, and shutting the door behind us.

"Where is it?" I asked looking around

"Is that it? In the back seat?" Helia asked pointing to the trunk

"Yes! Good one Beck!" I screamed high fiving him

We scurried to the back seat, tripping over our own feet. We laughed as Beck fell over the seat.

I grabbed the purse, searching through it. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a sheet of paper.

"I found it!" I screamed lifting it up into the air like a trophy

"Let's see it" He said, sitting next to me

We sat pretzel legged in the trunk, looking over the document.

I read the title.

"Adoption papers?" I asked, dumbfounded

He flipped the page over.

"Your Dad's and Suzan's names are signed at the bottom. You don't think…" He started, but I cut him off

"They're adopting a child?" I asked, my eyes growing wide

"Come on Tori, we don't know that for sure. Maybe, maybe they're adopting a child for someone else?" He asked, although we both knew it couldn't be right

"Thank you for your optimism Beck" I said, looking down sadly

He put his hand on my shoulder…and then his hand slowly slid down and grasped my hand. I looked up at his face, feeling a blush come to my cheeks. Kiss me. Kiss me. Please, please, kiss me.

"Why don't you take a picture of it, then we'll get out of here" He asked, a half smile on his face

I was so mesmerized by his eyes, I felt myself nodding my head. I felt around my pocket for my phone…but it wasn't there.

"I left it on your counter!" I said

"Then we'll just use mine" He said digging into his pocket.

"Crap, 1 bar. Better take this picture fast before it dies" He said

I held it up, and he snapped the picture.

"Good, now let's put this down and get the heck out of here" I said putting it back in the purse, in exactly the way I found it.

"I second that. Don't you feel kind of weird breaking into some stranger's car like this" He said

"Yes. I feel strange about this whole thing! I feel like I've just lied to my Dad into the next century, and I don't like to lie. Because 1 lie turns into another, then another, then another, and next thing you know everything is just a whole big mess" I said

We crawled up to the front seat, and I placed my hand on the door handle, pushing it…but it didn't open.

"…where are the keys?" I asked

"I gave them to you" He said, concern in his voice

I looked out the window and sure enough there they were lying on the street.

"They must have fallen out of my pocket!" I screamed warily

"We're locked in?" He asked

We both looked at each other, our eyes growing wide. All we could hear was the sound of thunder, and the sound of our hearts beating wildly inside our chests.

_**A/N: i swear if any1 sayz "update fast" or "Plz we jst want u to update cuz we love this story" or anything like dat, im gnna delete this cuz c'mon ppl, tomorrow's my first exam, nd im busy i HATE THOSE TYPES OF REVIEWS! soo plzz plzzz plzzzzzzzzzzz review sme ideas or sumthing ok f9 say "i luv it or i like it or watever" but plzzz dont use the word update.**_

_**this is it fr now...maybe another chappy tomorrow...byee fr noww ;)**_

_**love **_

_**stella**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 19:**

"Try to unlock it from inside" I said jiggling the door handle

"I'm trying! The button is on safe mode" Beck said

"Then take it off of safe mode!" I said

"You need the keys to do that" He said

I groaned, falling back against the seat

"I. Am. So. Done. For" I said

"It's not that bad" He said

"We're trapped inside my Father's possible girlfriend's car. This is like way passed bad" I said

"Somebody will eventually come for us" He said

"Yes, but when they do don't you think they might want to know why there are 2 teenage kids in the car? This is breaking and entering! This is illegal" I said

"Okay…maybe it is, but we found out what your Dad was being so secretive about" He said holding up the document

"Yeah I know, he's adopting a child" I mumbled, looking down

"It's not that bad, wouldn't it be nice to have another sister or brother?"

"But I don't understand why he had to keep it from me. What did he think? 1 day a girl would show up at our doorstep, or yeah by the way I forgot to mention this to you, I adopted a child, say hello to your new sister"

"Or brother" He said

"Not the point" I said

"If we just calm down and wait it out I'm sure it'll be alright"

I sighed

"I guess you're right, especially since it's our only choice"

We laughed.

"May as well get comfortable" He said getting back in the trunk of the car

He took my hand and helped me in. We sat down next to each other, our backs against the seat so we were facing the back window.

Suddenly, a boom of thunder roared through the dark nigh sky. It caught me off guard, making me jump.

"This rain is getting crazy" I said

"At least we're safe in the car and didn't like…lock ourselves out of the house or something" He said

"Now that would be bad" I said, smiling

He always knew how to cheer me up.

"So, do I tell him?" I asked

"Tell who what?" He asked

"My dad, you know, that I know about the secret" I said

"He'll tell you eventually, so why waste time waiting? I say you tell him" He said

"If I tell him, then wont all of this…this. Hiding a big waist?" I asked  
"Not really" He said, leaning on his side and laying down

I copied his position, except I laid the other way around, so his feet were by my head.

"How is this not a waist of time?" I asked

"Cause I get to be alone with you" He said with a yawn

My face flushed bright red, but I don't think he could see it, considering he was faced the other way.

I smiled, taking a peak over at his face. He was smirking!

I took my foot and lightly wacked his head.

"What was that for?" He asked laughing

"You know what that was for" I said back, laughing as well

We weren't sure, considering we didn't have a watch or phones, but we estimated it to be about 2:30 when we first began to drift off.

The pitter patter of the rain kind of drifted me to sleep. Well…the pitter patters of the rain…and the thought of Beck being next to me.

"I can't believe I got you into this" I whispered

"Shhhh, go to bed" He whispered jokingly

I smiled again, turning over and shutting my eyes.

…

"Tori"

I felt someone patting on my shoulder

"Tori!"

Now they were shaking

" you have to wake up!"

I was in a pretty deep sleep, considering we'd fallen asleep at 3am.

"Paul, why don't you check the garden. I just can't seem to find my keys"

That's when my eyes shot open. I heard a womanly voice speaking, and know exactly who it came from.

"Beck!" I screamed, in a whispered tone

"I have been trying to get you up for an hour. They've been searching for the keys for an hour now" He said

"Sorry, I guess I didn't hear you" I said

"Well crouch down, cause they're coming this way" He said

The 2 of us flattened down to the floor, so they wouldn't see us.

"Where do they think I am, if I'm not in my bed?" I asked

"They think you've already left for school" He said

"School? What time is it?" I asked frantically

"I'm not sure, but I think it's 9" He said

"9! We're going to be late for school!" I said

"Not the biggest of our issues at the moment" He said

The voices began to get nearer to the car.

"Maybe they fell out of your purse on the way out" I heard my Dad say

"I…" I began to say, but was cut off by him wrapping his arm around my head and covering my mouth.

"Stay quiet, cars aren't sound proof" He whispered into my ear. The way he said it…it kind of made it sound sexy…

Did I just think that! No I did not…erasing that from my memory…

I nodded, as he slowly pulled his arm back. We went completely silent, and I could hear my heart pounding.

"Maybe you're right. Why don't I just retrace my steps since I exited the car" Suzan said

"Good idea" My Dad said

They were now literally right next to the car. If Helia wasn't there with me, I would probably die.

"Oh my god Paul! I found them!" Suzan screamed happily, lifting the keys I'd dropped on the street up in the air.

"That's great!" My Dad screamed

I heard 2 beeps, then the front door opened wide.

My eyes flew open.

Suzan got into the front seat and put the keys into ignition.

"Then I guess this is goodbye for now Paul. I had a wonderful time" Suzan said

"You're welcome here anytime, we always except beautiful women"

I decided to take a small peak over the seats.

My mouth shot open. My Dad is flirting!

Suzan laughed, turning red.

"You always were quite the gentlemen" Suzan said

"I try" My Dad said

"I'll stop by a little later so we can just talk a bit about the whole ordeal" Suzan said

"When will she be arriving?" My Dad asked

She? So it's a girl. Wooopididoo, I'm getting a new sister.

"Tomorrow, around 5" Suzan said

"Tori and Rose will be home by then" My Dad said and he almost sounded….scared.

"Don't worry about it Paul. I told you, we'll talk about the details later" Suzan said

My Dad nodded

"Alright, I'll see you later then" My Dad said, then I heard a slamming of a door.

"We're in big trouble" He mouthed back

I am officially freaking out right now. Suzan has pulled out of the drive ay and we are on our way to who knows where! He and I have no way out without her calling the cops on us.

He and I sat, barely breathing in the front seat as Suzan hummed along to the tunes playing on the car radio. 15 minutes later, the car stopped.

When it stopped looked up at He, who looked at me.

"On the count of 3, I'm going to slowly open up the trunk. I want you to roll out as silent as possible" He whispered

"What about Suzan?" I asked in hushed tone

"That's the thing, right then she gets out we have to move. You understand?" He asked

I nodded.

The radio stopped playing as she took the keys out of the ignition. Her car door opened as she stepped out.

"Now!" He screamed in a whispered tone.

I didn't realize it would be this fast…my slippers fell of!

He opened the trunk of the car a little bit.

I did just as he said, I rolled out of the car as fast as possible, scurrying into the bush before Suzan could notice.

Beck on the other hand, wasn't as lucky. Before he could roll out, Suzan locked the car again, leaving him on the inside.

You have got to be kidding me!

_**A/N: heyyy ppl! i luv to c dat u guys like my story nd all! lloovvee u guyzz mmuaaahh :* sooo i luved da reviews, u know u guyz make my day? soo i want atleast 75 reviews in total if u want the nxt chappy!**_

_**love**_

_**stella**_


	6. Chapter 6

es... i know im a terible person who hasnt updated forever and this is like the 1000th A/N but im sooooooo ssrry, this is the last A/N i swear. the thing is, me and maria ( you may know her from my new story ) have gotten is such deep trouble in school :( and if they tell are parents i am sooooooooo dead, cuz my mom is really strict, so she'll probaly bann the computer, mobile , everything ! ive been so frustrated i cudnt write thse past weeks AT ALL.. the parent teacher meeting is tomorrow so plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz pray for me :( .. i know it doesnt mean anything to u , but plzz it wud mean a LOTT to me,. WE couldd get suspeded :( so plzzzz, pray . i swear i would update like atleast once a week with REALLY long chapters.

thnxx, nd alwayz love u guyz.

stella


End file.
